The Dark Tower, Anakin and Arthur One Shot
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Newly crowned King of Camelot, Anakin Pendragon has recently married his love Padme Amidala and everyone is happy however Morgause vows to destroy the kingdom of Camelot and she plans to use the newly made Queen of Camelot to do it. Will Anakin and Arthur's family be broken forever and because of Anakin's wife?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _ **Author's Note: To readers who are also reading my main Anakin and Arthur story, this is NOT connected to that storyline because I have now introduced the Stark family. This storyline happened because a few years ago this storyline arc was on TV and I decided to see what it would be like with with Anakin and Arthur as brothers so its more of a one shot now. Enjoy!**_

Horror, sadness and tragedy had crept over Camelot, straight into the walls of the castle, the King was dead. He was killed by an assassin who had secretly infiltrated Camelot. Now Anakin and Arthur were left without a father and Morgana left without the man she had came to care for as she did for her own father. Anakin felt the blame the most because he felt like he could have done more to save him but failed.

Over the years, there had been many, many near fatal disasters. The most recent being when Palpatine attempted to turn both princes into his servants forcing them to murder their father. He failed, thanks to heroics of Uther's friend Obi Wan, Anakin's love Padme and their friends Merlin and Morgana. However his _partner_ Morgause took off and has since then promised she would fulfil Palpatine's plan.

Though this lone assassin wasn't working for Morgause and now Anakin, Morgana and Arthur were left alone. It also meant that Anakin would now ascend the throne and become King of Camelot which brought on _a lot_ of responsibilities which Anakin felt he was ready for. He knew he had the guidance and support of his family but deep down, he wondered if he really could live up to his father's expectations.

Gaius stood on the right side of the bed, as Anakin, Morgana and Arthur all stood to the left. Uther's still body laid in the bed before them. Anakin and Arthur kept one arm around Morgana. Both boys felt tears moving down their cheeks. Obi Wan watched from a short distance away along with Gwen, Padme and Merlin.

Gaius then pulled up the white sheet over Uther's face before he sombrely looked up at the princes and Lady. "I am sorry" he begins to speak in a slow voice before he goes on "The King is dead" he informs them. Anakin feels a hard lump in his throat as he slumps down into the chair behind him.

Padme hurries over towards Anakin wrapping her arms around him as Arthur holds Morgana close. Arthur looks over at his brother before he heard his brother whisper to Padme.

"I'm glad you're here" he confesses as she holds him close, consoling him. Gaius then moved back over towards Obi Wan. Gwen looked over at both men as Obi Wan who spoke in a whisper

"I know it's not the right time, but something is not right about the King's death" he confessed as Gaius nodded.

"I believe someone else had gotten to the King without any of us knowing, inflicting a fast action death" he explained going on "But now is not the time, we just need to be there for his sons and Morgana" he reminded him as they looked back to see Padme consoling Anakin who had turned back to Arthur and Morgana who were feeling all alone, no mother, no father anymore.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin, Arthur and Morgana were left alone to mourn their father. Uther's body had been moved to the throne room and dressed in his formal robes. Merlin decided he would wait outside for his friends.

He looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe he was never coming back. Morgana sat quietly as Anakin and Arthur stood in front of their father, in quiet reflection.

Then as the sun rose the following morning, Merlin was now slumped down on the floor, looking over at the wall beside him. He then heard the double wooden doors beside him opening and he turned to see the sun glaring behind him and the three figures of Anakin, Arthur and Morgana staring down at him.

"Merlin" Anakin spoke up as he then turned his head towards them keeping quiet as Anakin went on "It's a new day" he tells him seeing Merlin getting to his feet. Arthur tilted his head

"You've been here all night?" he asks as Merlin nodded

"I didn't want you all to feel like you were alone" he confessed seeing Anakin, Arthur and Morgana exchange small smiles with each other at his gesture

Anakin smiled "You're a loyal friend Merlin" he tells him. Merlin simply gives them a soft smile watching as Arthur, Morgana and Anakin exit the room before Anakin turns back to close the doors on the room. They then look back at Merlin

Anakin sighs "You must be hungry" he tells Merlin as Merlin laughs

"Starved" he confessed. Morgana giggled slightly as Anakin and Arthur simply smiled, giving nodding

"Us too" Anakin replied before they headed off to breakfast. Like Anakin had told Merlin, it was a new day and the start of a new King's rule.

* * *

By midday, Camelot was abuzz with preparations for the coronation of Anakin as King. Royal advisors and friends moved through the courtyard and up into the castle where they would be lead into the throne room. Merlin and Gwen stood alongside Gaius and Obi Wan up front whilst opposite them, in their finest, royal clothes, were Arthur, Padme and Morgana.

The excitement was building up around the throne room, for a new King was to be crowned. The horns were playing outside as the double wooden doors open to the guests, before prince Anakin, dressed in his silver chainmail, red cape over the top moved into the room.

The guests all bowed as he past including Merlin, Gwen, Obi Wan and Gaius. As he past Morgana, Padme and Arthur, they allowed themselves to smile, proud to see Anakin move past them and up the steps towards the throne, where Geoffrey, the court's genealogist and ceremony master was waiting.

Anakin knelt before the throne as Geoffrey then stepped up beside him, royal crown in hand. He then began to speak, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot according to the respective laws and customs?" he asks him as Anakin, staring straight ahead with a strong serious look on his face, answers him

"I solemnly swear so to do" in a firm, clear voice before Geoffrey goes on

"Will you to your power, was law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?" he asks him hearing Anakin answer once more

"I will" still in a clear, strong voice before Geoffrey continues, lifting the crown higher over Anakin's head

"Then by the sacred law vested in me" he tells him lowering the crown down to place it on top of Anakin's head going on "I crown you Anakin, King of Camelot!" he declares. Once the crown is placed on his head, Anakin silently gets to his feet and turns back around to the room.

Arthur then speaks up "Long live the King!" he exclaims before the crowd began to chant, "Long live the King, Long live the King!" they chanted as Anakin stands in his place hearing the crowd continue to chant.

Morgana and Padme share a smile together as they happily chant "Long live the King!". Merlin was one of the last, as he was in deep thought, taking it all in, before he then joined the chanting

"Long live the King!" he cried. Merlin would ensure he keeps his two friends safe even more, especially now that one of them was King.

* * *

With Anakin as King, Camelot had continued to remain strong and powerful though without magic. Since Uther was killed with magic, Anakin, in agreement with his brother, had agreed that Camelot was safer without magic and that didn't stop the enemies attempting to kill the King. Whilst Morgana and Merlin thought that magic wasn't all bad, they believed one day Anakin will bring magic back.

In the meantime, the changes kept coming. Anakin was truly in love with Padme and wanted to make her his Queen. So with Merlin's help, he planned for a romantic proposal in the throne room. On the night of the proposal, Anakin found Padme in her room, combing through her curls at her dresser. He watched her quietly before he then moved over towards her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispers to her making her blush,

"Ani" she softly replies, using her nickname for him, "You don't have to surprise me with anything" she reminds him as Anakin kisses her on the cheek

"You'll like this one" he assures her, taking out a piece of cloth and gently placing it around her eyes hearing her giggle once more feeling the blindfold slip over her eyes then taking her hand helping her to her feet. He silently led her from the room, not noticing his brother and Morgana spying from around the corner.

Anakin had only told Arthur, Morgana and Merlin of his plan to propose to Padme and had asked them to keep it a secret. They couldn't be happier for their friend. Beloved by his people, respect from the kingdoms around them and now he was taking the next step, marriage. Arthur watched them turn the corner, smiling to himself-he already had one sister, Morgana, now he was going to have another one, Padme.

Anakin had led a blindfolded Padme, all the way to the throne room which had been decorated beautifully with flowers and the only light came from the candles all around the room. There was the dining table in the middle with only two chairs. Once Anakin closed the doors, he then takes the blindfold off Padme's eyes,

Padme looks around the room in complete awe and delight. Anakin then takes her by the hand and leads her over to one of the chairs, not knowing that Merlin was sneaking up around the back corner to _check in_ on his friends.

Anakin then takes a seat opposite Padme, who was still admiring the beautifully softly lit room. He stares back at her, taking her hands into his before he then gets down onto one knee before her, her eyes widen.

Anakin then clears his throat "Padme" he breathes squeezing her hands gently seeing her looking back at him as he goes on "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asks. A smile crossed Padme's face. Did she just hear him right, was Anakin, the King, asking her to marry him!

Unable to respond, Padme then stuns him by throwing her arms around him and passionately kissing him! Confused by her speechless reaction, Anakin felt her hands place on his face as he then asks, "Is that a yes?" seeing her happily nod

"Oh yes!" she cries, feeling the tears in her eyes "Yes!" she smiles seeing him grinning back at her. Padme then watches him lift her hand up to place a simple yet elegant silver thick ring onto her finger.

Padme happily smiles back at him, still unable to believe what had just happened. Anakin then pulled Padme to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist then spun her around whilst Merlin, who now had a pleasing grin on his face, quietly left his friends alone to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

All of Camelot had taken the news of the King's engagement to Padme Amidala with excitement and happiness, no one more happier than Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. Anakin had even organized for a tournament for his future bride. The crowds had gathered in the stands to watch as the King, his brother and the knights would ride and collect the small decorative hoop then pass them up to Padme who was sitting up in the royal box with Morgana.

The crowd cheers excitedly as they watch Anakin, in his armour ride out to one end of the field, lance in one hand ready to begin. He holds tightly onto the reins with his other hand before he gently taps the side of the horse as he takes off down the field towards the target. Anakin, through his helmet, readies his lance, keeping it firm and straight. His eyes on the small circular hoop, and minutes later, the lance caught the hoop causing the crowd to cheer even loudly as Padme and Morgana both smiled and clapped.

Merlin and Arthur watched as Anakin then turned his horse around heading towards the royal box. Padme blushes before she gets to her feet and moves towards the end as he holds the lance up to her. She reaches out to take the small hoop off the lance smiling playfully back at him which only made him grin up at her only making her giggle ahead of him moving off the field.

Arthur had moved away to prepare for his ride leaving Merlin alone to wait for Anakin. He smiles over at him as he sees Anakin ride over towards him, taking off his helmet. Merlin shakes his head,

"I've got to hand it to you, if nothing else it's certainly an original engagement present" he teases right as Anakin simply tosses his helmet to Merlin who quickly catches it in his arms. Anakin then descends his horse as Merlin goes on "Well, as romantic gestures go, you could have given her flowers?" he suggests whilst Anakin remains silent moving past him "Could have had a song written" he continues before he then looks over at him as he goes on "Instead you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other" he comments

Anakin, meanwhile, has moved over to a small table, pouring himself some water. "Exactly, as it should be" he explains, silver cup in hand, he turns to look back at the event. "My father had a tournament before his wedding, it's tradition" he informs him taking a sip from his cup as Merlin is quick to point out

"Ah, so it's not even an _original_ gesture then" he replies as Anakin shakes his head, before he answers him

"I think my future wife understands" he only replies gesturing towards the royal box where Merlin sees Padme moving back towards the edge as Arthur has now ridden over to her, lance in hand with hoop attached. He holds his lance up to her as she smiles down at him

"Thank you very much" she tells him taking the hoop into her hands. Arthur grins back at her before riding off back to his brother and Merlin. Arthur then descends his horse and moves over beside his brother.

"Well, I think this is going well, Padme's enjoying this attention" he grins as Anakin agrees, though he cannot take his eyes off his future wife as he then points out

"She is, although Merlin was telling me I should have given her something more romantic, like flowers" Arthur then looks back at their friend, shaking his head,

"It's tradition _Merlin._ Something you wouldn't understand" he snaps back at him. Merlin only shakes his head. If he was allowed to use magic, he could have helped make this more interesting but for now, he would let the people help celebrate their King's upcoming wedding.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The day of King Anakin's wedding to Ambassador Padme Amidala. The throne room was being beautifully prepared with tall pots of flowers which lined the aisle down the middle lined with velvet rope. Two beautiful red cushion thrones with gold edges sat at the front of the room. Servants moved around the room ensuring everything was finalised.

Whilst, in two separate rooms of the castle, the bride and groom had awoken and were now getting ready. Merlin was helping Anakin into his ceremonial robes and crown whilst Gwen was helping Padme. Her long hair done into lush curls and laced veil over them. She was now helping her into her gorgeous cream and white laced wedding corset dress which flowed to the ground.

Gwen was fixing up the bottom of the gown when she heard Padme softly speak,

"Gwen" she spoke as she looked up at her hearing her ask "Do you think I'll make a good Queen?" she asks quickly adding "I've only been an ambassador and nothing more. I don't know much about running a kingdom, only to be there for support" she confesses as Gwen smiles

"You'll be a wonderful Queen, m'lady. The people already love you and since this engagement, they've grown to love you even more. You make Anakin happy and if the King isn't happy, it reflects on the people" she explains getting to her feet as Padme then hugs her

"Awe, Gwen, you always know what to say to make me feel better" she replies adding "But I told you years ago, you can call me Padme. We're friends now" she reminds her. Gwen nods, fixing up her veil

"You look beautiful" she tells her right as another voice joins them,

"Are you ready Padme?" they asks. It was Morgana, dressed in a long white sparkly sleeved dress and small diamond clips in her curls. She had a look of excitement on her face. Padme nodded,

"I think we are" she tells her. She felt the nerves happening inside of her but she truly loved Anakin and Gwen's word gave her the confidence to become the Queen she hoped she could be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin had just finished slipping Anakin's red cape over his silver polished chain mail. He then placed his King's crown on Anakin's shoulder length blond hair. He dusted the shoulders, smiling at his friend

"There, you're ready sire" he smiles as Anakin straightens up,

"Thank you Merlin. You're a good friend and a loyal servant, when you want to be" he smirks as Merlin just rolls his eyes right as Arthur walks into the room.

"Nervous there brother" he teases seeing Anakin shake his head as Arthur goes on "The guests are being led into the throne room now and one tease, Padme looks beautiful" he grins cheekily. Merlin tilts his head

"When did you see her?" he asks as Arthur continues to smirk

"On my way here. I saw her moving down towards a side room with Morgana and Gwen. If she's nervous, she's not showing it" he admits. Merlin was ensuring the final touches on Anakin's outfit. He then stood back, hands clasped behind his back

"You're all ready Anakin" he smiles. Anakin straightens up, smiling between his friend and his brother before he then led the way from the room with Arthur and Merlin following him down to the throne room where the guests were waiting.

 _ **Minutes later...**_

Merlin had headed inside the room and now stood next to Obi Wan and Gaius. He spotted Morgana opposite him, standing with Gwen. He smiled over at Morgana seeing her smile back. He then heard the trumpets sound before the doors open. Anakin and Arthur then emerged into the room, all eyes on them as Anakin led the way down the aisle towards the front.

As Anakin and Arthur moved past their guests, they quietly bowed to them in respect. As they pass Morgana, she smiled as she bowed seeing them reach the front. Arthur turned towards his brother and bowed to his brother.

Anakin nodded and smirked back at his brother before he then stepped back into the front row as the horns sounded again. When the doors re opened, all eyes saw a beautiful young woman in a cream white laced wedding dress and veil, with a small bunch of flowers in her hands.

Anakin was speechless. He knew Padme was beautiful, but here she was, a true beauty. Padme moved down the aisle, gracefully. She felt the nerves inside of her feeling all the eyes on her, especially the ones at the end waiting for her.

She saw Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur all bowing to her before she reached the end. Morgana moved up towards her to take the flowers from her before Anakin took one of her hands in hers, leading her up towards Geoffrey. They shared a lovingly smile between each other before they stopped and turned to face one another.

Anakin then slipped his other hand into hers, warm to touch but soft. He noticed she couldn't stop the smile on her face only making him smile. Geoffrey cleared his throat and began

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot" he began before continuing "We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient art of hand fastening, the union of Anakin Pendragon" he pauses at the same time Anakin smiles back at Padme who blushes slightly as Geoffrey goes on

"And Ambassador Padme Amidala of Mercia" he declares. He then looks over at Anakin, "Is it your wish Anakin to become one with this woman?" he asks him seeing him nod.

"It is" he replies as Geoffrey then turns towards Padme,

"Is it your wish Padme to become one with this man?" he asks seeing her, trying not to cry, nod

"It is" she simply and softly replies. Geoffrey then looks around the room

"Do any say nay?" he asks the guests. There is silence in the room as Geoffrey then moves on. He takes a green floral wrist bracelet in his hands and begins to wrap it around both their hands. "With this gallam, I could tie a knot and by doing so, I bind your hands and your hearts" he tells them, however Anakin and Padme only had eyes for each other

"For all eternity" he informs them. Anakin then clears his throat before he speaks

"I, Anakin Pendragon, king of Camelot. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee and respect ..." he promises. Arthur looks over at Morgana with a grin, they were both proud of what was happening on this day to someone they loved.

Geoffrey then spoke once more "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he concludes looking from Anakin to Padme. He then moves aside as Anakin lifts Padme's veil before he leans closer towards her and together they shared a passionate kiss in front of their guests right as they began to happily applaud their King's happiness and marriage to the lovely Padme Amidala.

* * *

His marriage to Padme sealed, it was now time to crown Padme, Queen of Camelot. The guests, including, Arthur, Merlin, Obi Wan, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen all assembled in the throne room. Anakin, stood in his silver chain mail with red cape over the top and golden crown on his head.

Padme, dressed in a beautiful deep royal purple long dress and brown hair in thick beautiful curls slowly moved down the centre towards him. Anakin smiled as he watched her reach him and silently kneel before him.

A servant moved up alongside Anakin, with a red velvet cushion with a beautiful polished crown on it. He takes it into his hands and turns back towards Padme.

"By the sacred laws of Camelot, I crown you, Padme" he speaks in a firm voice lowering the crown onto her head, "Queen of Camelot" he declares. When the crown is placed on her head, she looks up at him seeing him hold his hands out to her. She gently places her hands in his as he helps her up.

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin all smile as they watched Anakin and Padme passionately kiss before she moves up alongside him, his hand still in hers. He looks over at the guests, "Long live the Queen!" he exclaims hearing the crowd begin to chant

"Long live the Queen, long live, the Queen!" they cried at the same time, Anakin looked over at Padme, smiling proudly at her seeing her lovingly smile back at him. His life was perfect-his kingdom was strong as ever, he still had his brother, and friends Morgana, who was like a sister, Merlin and Gwen and now his stunning wife Padme, was now his Queen to help him rule Camelot.

* * *

However, in the darkness, Morgause was still intent on fulfilling the plan that began with Palpatine. She had been keeping a close eye on Camelot, seeing Anakin's reign continue, his marriage to Padme and now Camelot had a King _and_ Queen. Morgause was going to use this to her advantage-take Camelot out from the inside.

She was gazing through her crystal, now seeing the King, with his arm around his beautiful wife, laughing with Arthur and Morgana. She saw him whisper something to Padme, who giggled and they shared another kiss together. Morgause smirked,

"Enjoy her company while you can, _your highness_. For she will be the death of you" she declares.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shocking Disaster

Chapter 1: A Shocking Disaster

 _Morgana's dream_

 _The horses suddenly cried out as the shouting began. Padme looked around, terrified, not knowing whether she should stay with the knights or flee, until she heard a voice_

 _"Your highness!" one of the knights cried, "Head for Camelot!" he insisted "We'll be right behind you!" he assured her. Padme, frightened even more, gripped the reins of her horse before she started to ride through the forest._

 _Then suddenly, she was pulled off the horse and knocked to the ground, unconscious just as a cloaked hooded figured approached her before everything went black_

Morgana's eyes snapped open, "Padme!" she cried, attempting to catch her breath. She tried to understand what she had just seen-Padme was in danger! But since she become Queen, Morgana had not seen harm come to her friend, though she now wondered if that was about to change.

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear day, with a soft wind in the air. Queen Padme gently placed a beautiful bunch of flowers on the grave of her parents. They were killed tragically when she was only 10 years old. They never saw her become the Ambassador of Mercia or more recently Queen of Camelot. She was now kneeling by her parent's grave, in a long sleeved crimson coloured dress, with blue cloak over her shoulders.

She had been accompanied by her brother in law, Arthur and five knights of Camelot for her protection. Her husband loved her dearly and wanted to ensure she was well protected. Padme felt Arthur, place his hand on her shoulder. She then moved one of her hands over his.

"I still miss them dearly" she confesses. "They've missed so much of what has happened and will never meet my husband or his family" she sobbed as Arthur gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You never want to lose your parents" he confessed. "Though I never knew my mother" he pointed out ignoring the time he asked Morgause to summon her where she revealed what he later found out was a lie. "It was my father and Anakin, who raised me and I lost my father" he adds. Padme looked up at him, a small smile crossed her face

"I promise you, you will not lose your brother" she assures him. She turns back to her parent's grave, whispering. "I'll always love you" to them before getting to her feet. Arthur then led her back over towards the knights and their horses where they would prepare to head back home to Camelot.

* * *

The group were now on their horses and moving through the forest. Padme in the middle, Arthur beside her and the knights on either side. They continued to move through the forest as one of the knights spoke

"I think they would have been proud" he assured Padme, referring to her parents and how far Padme has come over the years. Padme looks over at him before he went on

"Not just of how you became a Ambassador and Queen, but of the strong beautiful woman you've become" he explained. Arthur nods in agreement

"Absolutely, my brother is smitten with you, always has been since he first met you" Arthur points out. Padme blushes as the knights chuckle in response,

"No other woman could be loved and respected by the King like he does for you" another knight, Leon pointed out before Arthur could cheekily add

"Except for Morgana. Anakin and I always had a strong friendship with Morgana, but yet, I felt like she respected and cared for Anakin more, like how a younger sister looks to a big brother" he explained.

Padme smiles, "Anakin is a sweetheart and I know my parents would have loved him and Morgana" she confessed looking over at Arthur, smirking, as she noticed he had gone quieter.

"And they would have _loved_ you Arthur" she teases making the knights all laugh at Arthur who only rolls his eyes as they continue to move down the forest path. They could not see Morgause, hooded and cloaked, hiding behind a nearby tree looking down at them.

* * *

Morgause knew she had time to set her trap and after getting up on her horse, she rode through the forest to an open field. Ensuring no one was around, Morgause held out one hand over the field where she started to chant a magical spell. Her eyes flashed yellow as she watched a light yellowish mist appear over the field.

Morgause smirks to herself just as she hears the sound of horses coming towards her. They were coming closer, it was time. Morgause gently kicks at her horse to move away into the trees. Morgause descends her horse and peers through the branches seeing the Queen, the prince and the knights emerge from the forest. Two of the knights are in front of Arthur and Padme looking out over the field, however neither see a thin, greenish black snake slithering through the grass towards them.

Suddenly, one of the knight's horses begins to cry, startled by the snake who is now joined by another snake hissing at the group. Padme holds tightly onto the reins of her horse as it starts to pull back, crying out. Another horse is also spooked, frightened by the snakes, rears up on its back legs sending the knight to the ground, knocked out.

The remaining horses are crying out even more as one of the snakes slithers across the unconscious knight's body. Arthur, struggles to control his horse, looks across at Padme.

"Get to the Queen!" he cries out to her, "Get to the trees, go!" he calls out to her. Padme, still scared of what is going on, simply nods and grips the reins riding off back into the forest leaving Arthur and the knights to escape the snakes.

Arthur attempts to control his horse as one snake moves towards him, however his horse frightened, rears back on its back legs and sends Arthur to the ground. Now, lying on his back, Arthur, startled, looks behind him at the snake, who is now hissing back at him and before Arthur is able to move away, the snake lunges for him.

* * *

Unaware of what has happened to her brother in law or the knights, Padme continues to ride through the forest as fast as she can, she only hopes her friends are alright. She looks back behind her and is unable to see any of them following her. She wants to go back but knows they wouldn't want that.

She continues to ride before she lets out a frightened gasp, seeing the hooded figure of Morgause staring straight back at her. She never thought she would have to see this _witch_ again. Morgause simply stares back at her, tilting her head to her however Padme isn't going to wait around

She pulls on her horse's reins to turn around and begins to ride back the way she came. Morgause watches her leave seeing her look back over her shoulder at her before she continues to ride further and further away.

Morgause then raises an arm up and using her powers, pulls Padme from her horse. She cries out before rolling down to the ground knocking her out. Morgause, pleased with her work, moves over towards the fallen queen. She kneels down before her

"Sleep m'lady" she smirks. "It will be some time before you do so again" she sneers as Padme continues to lie unconscious on the ground at the same time Morgause gets back up on her feet moving away.

* * *

That evening, the knights had managed to make their way back to Camelot, with a wounded Arthur and fellow knight. One led the way as another carried the knight Leon on a stretcher and the last two carried Arthur on his stretcher towards Gaius's chambers.

Once they were in Gaius's chambers, Gaius set to work just as Merlin, who had been awoken by the commotion, was placing two lit candles down on the table.

"Merlin" Gaius spoke up at him seeing him turn his head at him.

"Hollyhock" he simply tells him as Merlin nods, picking up two bottles

"One dram?" he asks him as Gaius answers him

"And dianthus, two drams" as he continues to monitor Arthur and the knight's conditions right as the door just Merlin starts remembering more remedies Gaius needed

"Lungwort!" he calls out as Gaius nodded,

"Three grains" he replied seeing Merlin rush across to the room to retrieve the ingredient right at the moment the chamber door opened revealing Anakin, in his chainmail and Morgana in her white long sleeved night dress rushing into the room.

"What happened?" he asks them as Morgana follows him. One of the knights, Nicholas looks over at them getting to his feet.

"We were riding, we came upon a nest of snakes" he explains as Anakin and Morgana step closer. Anakin's eyes widen as he sees his younger brother lying on one of the stretchers then realising there is one person missing.

"Where's Padme?" he asks, fear in his voice. Fear for his brother, hoping he'll make it and fear for where his wife is. Nicholas keeps silent looking over at Gaius who looks over at the third knight, all of them keeping silent, not wanting to answer him.

Anakin becomes worried even more "Where is she?" he asks once more. Nicholas finally answers him.

"She fled" he only replies. Morgana, looks up at Anakin, and could see him attempting to hold back tears. Padme, his wife, his Queen, was missing and his brother was lying unconscious in Gaius's chambers. Anakin shakes his head and without another word, immediately left the chambers with Morgana and Merlin hurrying after him.

Anakin hurried down the corridor, not seeing Morgana and Merlin hurrying to catch up with him, though he feels they are trying to comfort him

"Anakin!" Merlin calls out to him as he keeps moving, so Morgana tries calling out to him,

"Anakin!" she cries fear in her voice watching Anakin move further and further from them before he replies

"We ride out at dawn!" he only calls back to them quickly adding. "Morgana, you are to remain behind!" Merlin still silent, unable to think of another response sighs before looking back at Morgana who is looking back at him, her eyes frightened for her friends and unable to respond, yet Merlin senses she will _not_ follow orders.

* * *

A short time later, Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers where he was inspecting Arthur and the knight's wounds. Gaius was inspecting the wound on Arthur's arm when he realised something.

"This was no accident" he tells him as Merlin then asks

"Sorcery?" hearing Gaius go on,

"There is dark magic coursing through their veins" he explains "By any right, they should be dead" he goes on. Merlin dabs at the knight's wound

"They were lucky" he replies as Gaius looks back at him.

"I fear there's more to it then luck" he admits. Merlin, confused, turns back to him. He didn't need to say anything, for Gaius was already thinking what he was thinking-Morgause was behind this.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin left the chambers to go find Anakin and slowly entered his friend's chambers. Anakin was standing beside his dresser, fiddling with something on the dresser. He looks over at the door at Merlin who quietly enters and proceeds over towards him.

"Learn to knock will you?" he simply tells him as Merlin casually replies

"Sorry sire" he stops a few meters before him seeing Anakin look back at him. Merlin then continues "I wanted you to know that Arthur and Leon are safe" he re assures him as Anakin stares back at him with a serious look. "They are well, on the road to recovery" he promises.

Anakin quietly nods, relief to know his brother will be safe, but it still didn't explain where his wife was. "That's good news" he only replies.

Merlin then speaks up once more, "Anakin" he starts going on "There is evidence of sorcery" he informs him. This worries Anakin, who turns his head at him. Merlin then adds "Gaius suspects that Morgause is involved"

Anakin twitches. Morgause. He had not heard of that name since he and Arthur were captured by Palpatine and Morgause and forced to turn against their father, Camelot and almost each other. He hoped never to hear her name again.

Anakin lowers his head. "You can go Merlin" he simply replies. Merlin nods and starts to turn around, stopping when he hears Anakin speak.

"I almost lost Padme once before " he breathes. He was referring back to the time shortly he first met Padme and she was framed for poisoning Arthur. His father sentenced her to death and she would have been executed if Arthur hadn't survived. Merlin turns back to his friend

"You're _**not**_ going to lose her" he promises. He sees Anakin's face look back at him, a face full of sadness. Merlin moves back over to her. "You're not going to lose her. We _**will**_ find her" he assures him. "I swear" he adds holding out his hand to him

Anakin looks at him for a minute then grabs hold of his arm. Merlin smiles "We'll bring her back" he tells him. Padme was his friend too and he wasn't about to let Morgause to succeed, he didn't before and he won't this time.

* * *

Morgana watched as Merlin left Anakin's chambers before she emerged from the shadows and towards her friend's chambers. She knew he had already told her that she would be remaining here and that was only protecting her but Morgana was having none of it. She would be with her friends.

She knocked gently on the door, but heard no answer and so she pushed opened the door, peering in. "Anakin?" she softly called out moving into the room. "Anakin?" she calls out once more before she spots him now sitting on the edge of his bed. Morgana silently approached him wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Anakin turns his head towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm going to find her Morgana" he assures her. Morgana gives him a small smile before she takes a deep breath.

"I want to come with you, Anakin" she tells him "You and Padme are two of my close best friends. I can't wait around here while you are all out in danger" she confesses going on "If you recall with what happened with you, Arthur and Palpatine and Morgause, I was one of the ones who rescued you both" she reminds him. Anakin saw tears forming in her eyes.

Anakin held her close, rubbing her back gently. "Morgana, I need someone watching over Camelot and with Padme missing, perhaps in danger, I can't watch out for you as well" he tells her as Morgana shook her head

"I have fought alongside you many times, Anakin. You need me on this journey" she tells him, her eyes staring directly at him. Anakin sighed as she squeezed her shoulders. Despite trying to argue with her, she was right and if he didn't allow her to come, she might just sneak out and follow them.

Anakin looked down at his friend before he spoke. "Alright, you can come. Be ready by dawn. I'll ask Obi Wan and Gaius to watch over the kingdom while we're gone" he tells her.

Morgana smiles throwing her arms around her friend, "We will find her Anakin. I promise you" she assured him seeing him laugh

"You sound like Merlin, he said the _exact_ same thing" he replies. Morgana smirks. Over the years, she felt close with Merlin, enjoying his positively and will to protect Anakin, Arthur and now Padme like she did. Anakin and Morgana shared one last hug before she left his chambers.

* * *

As dawn broke the following morning, Anakin dressed in his chainmail and Camelot red cape rode out of Camelot leading Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and his small group of knights. Arthur still felt the guilt over letting Padme go missing despite thinking he was only saving her from the snakes. Anakin had re assured him that he had only done his duty but Arthur felt he should have followed her.

Now, he was accompanying his brother and his friends on a journey to find the woman he had come to love like a sister. He only hoped she wasn't in severe danger and had been captured. They rode into the forest, further away from the city. They knew they needed to make up for lost time but hopefully she hadn't gotten too far.

Whilst Anakin and his group searched for Padme. Morgause was sitting beside her new captive, watching her sleep, though she knew that it was time to get moving and for Padme to wake up. She reaches over with one hand and gently touches Padme's cheek.

Padme stirs before her eyes snap open. She realises she is still in the forest, her cloak is now gone. She quickly pulls herself up into a sitting position looking back over her shoulder seeing Morgause smirking at her.

"Morning m'lady" she sneers at her. Padme's eyes widen, panic is now mixed with fear upon seeing this witch. Padme is unable to respond as she realises her hands are tied together with rope. She tries to free herself before she then asks,

"What do you want with me?" worry in her voice as Morgause then replies

"I want to play a little game" she simply tells her as Padme looks back at her, knowing this woman had more to her agenda.

"A game?" she asks her confused as Morgause grits her teeth.

"Find out how much Anakin really loves you" she taunts. Padme's eyes widen. She was after her husband, she should have known! Padme quickly shakes her head.

"It's won't work" she tries telling her as Morgause only snaps back at her.

"You underestimate his feelings" she replies. Padme only stares back at her,

"He's not stupid" she tells her however Morgause sneers back at her

"Will see" she only snaps back as Padme is quick to point out

"He'll know you've taken me. He'll know it's a trap" she warns her but Morgause isn't afraid, instead she smiles,

"He will" she agrees. "But he'll still come" she adds. She had been watching Anakin and Padme for months, she knew Anakin would do anything for his wife, he wasn't about to leave her to die.

* * *

Morgause then silently gets to her feet and moves away, leaving Padme still sitting there, her thoughts turn to her husband and his family. She feared Morgause would not go easy on them and she didn't want to be cause of their deaths.

Meanwhile, continuing their journey through the forest, the knights led Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin through the forest. They started to slow down when they came across a lone white horse still with its saddle attached. They instantly recognised it as Padme's horse.

One of the knights descended off their own horse and moved over to it seeing it start to back away as the others caught up. Anakin looked over seeing the saddle's strap broken before hearing Arthur speak up.

"She must have been knocked off her mount by some force" he stated. Morgana and Merlin kept quiet but exchanged glances with each other. It was at that moment, another knight notices disturbance in the ground

"Here!" he calls out looking down at a patch of mud. "Tracks" he tells them going on "They were heading east!" he calls back to them. Anakin tightens his hold on his reins as he remains strong.

"Let's go!" he simply tells them before they rode off east down the forest's path, Anakin leading the way riding up a small hilltop before proceeding through the trees.

* * *

As they were on the move, so too was Morgause. She was sitting atop her horse, pulling on a long thick rope which was tied to the rope which was around Padme's wrists. She continued to pull her along as a weary hunched Padme struggled a few feet behind her.

Morgause didn't even bother looking behind her to see her captive struggling and continued on through the forest. She tugged on the rope making Padme speed up however, tired and thirsty, Padme soon collapses to her knees. This making Morgause turn her horse back towards her.

Padme now on her knees, slowly lifts her weary head watching Morgause descend her horse, stepping back to her, water canteen in hand. She holds it out to her

"Here" she simply tells her seeing Padme look up at her before looking away. She didn't know why Morgause was being so nice to her, she knew Morgause would kill her anyway, why was she stretching it out. Morgause scoffs down at her "It's too _good_ for you now that you're Queen" she spat

Padme then turns back to her, staring straight up at her. "I don't want _anything_ from you" she snaps back at her. Morgause shakes her head, starting to unscrew the lid off the canteen,

Morgause then hands her the canteen once more, "Drink it" she repeats. "You may need it" she hints. Padme looks up at her once more,

"Why?" she asks straight out seeing her smirk

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to know" she cautions her. Morgause then holds the water canteen up in front of Padme and begins to pour the water out in front of her. Padme looks at the water falling down onto the ground in front of her, such a waste but what if Morgause was lying to her and had really poisoned it?

Morgause then put the lid back on the canteen, turning back to her horse. Once she was back on the horse, Padme felt her tug at the rope which automatically pulled her weakly to her feet and once more pulled along on their journey wondering just what _exactly_ Morgause had in mind.

* * *

Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights continued to ride through the forest, their speed showing no signs of slowing down. They wanted to cover as much ground as they could by nightfall. They hadn't given up hope of finding Padme. Anakin was hoping that Morgause hadn't found her first.

The horses continued to race through the trees, one after another as the sun shone brightly in the sky.

However, Morgause, along with her captive Queen, had now exited the forest and onto what appeared to be a barren desert wasteland. The sun was burning brightly in the sky. Padme squinted to avoid looking directly at the sun as Morgause, sitting on top her horse and now with her hood over her head, pulled her along.

Padme saw in the distance, there was a lone tall black tower. That is where Morgause was taking her. Hold her captive in the tower in an attempt to lure Anakin to her. She felt sadden once more thinking of her beloved husband, wondering if she'll ever see him again. She stumbled slightly as she pulled once more by Morgause towards the tower underneath the hot sun.

Night fall had set in over the forest as Anakin, Morgana, Arthur, Merlin and the knights continued to move through the forest. Arthur had decided to get off his horse and walk up front, alongside his horse, trying to follow the trail. He then came to a slow stop,

"It's getting too dark!" he calls back to his brother and the group however Anakin was not willing to stop, knowing time was of the essence. He tightened the reins on his horse,

"We'll keep heading east!" he insists as Morgana looks back at Merlin, wanting him to try to convince Anakin to stop for the night.

"We've lost the trail!" Merlin tries to point out but Anakin wasn't listening, starting to turn his horse around,

"Then we'll re trace the tracks!" he suggests. He turns his horse back around as the knights, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and the knights all remain still, simply watching Anakin gently ride past them back the way they came.

"Anakin!" Morgana calls out, her voice soft but full of concern seeing him not turn around as Merlin tries calling him back

"Anakin!" he exclaims but Anakin wasn't returning. Arthur looked around at the group, knowing what he had to do.

"We'll make camp here, I'll talk to him" he assures them getting back on his horse and riding after him leaving the others to begin making a make shift camp.

* * *

Arthur found his brother not too far away from where he left the group, still sitting on his horse, staring out across the forest. His thoughts were still on his beloved Padme, and he didn't even turn to look at his brother as he approached,

"Anakin" he spoke out as he then only replied

"She can't be far" he pointed out. Arthur nods in agreement,

"I know" he assures him, "But we have to work together" he reminds him as Anakin remains silent, looking out over the trees in the distance. Arthur speaks up once more, "We're making a camp and get a fire going, in the morning we'll pick up the trail again" he promises him starting to turn his horse back around. He starts to move back down the trail, "Come on" he calls back not hearing his brother following him.

Arthur sighs, it was hurting him to see his brother like this, but they will find her as Anakin remained in his spot, only thinking about Padme and he hoped she wasn't in danger, or in Morgause's clutches like Merlin feared.

* * *

Unfortunately, Padme was _indeed_ still in Morgause's clutches. She had led her to the lone tower and now untied her hands forcing her up the stoned winding staircase. Morgause, flamed torch in hand, pushed her further up the stairs

Padme, wondering what was up the top, pauses to look back at the witch. Morgause only glares back at her,

"Keep moving" she only tells her as Padme, her voice shakily, asks

"Where are you taking me?" as Morgause then replies

"You'll find out" watching Padme then move further up the staircase before she followed her. Reaching the top, Morgause watched as Padme pushed over the wooden door at the end of the stairwell and slowly stepping into the dark, cold, quiet room. Padme remained silent, she felt the fear rushing through her,

"What is this place?" she asks her, her voice barely a whisper not seeing Morgause reach for the door knob,

"Sleep well" she smirks closing the door behind her. Padme panics

"Morgause!" she cries turning back to the door, however it was too late. She was now trapped in this room, wondering what Morgause had planned. Her eyes widen and scanned the room. She slowly stepped further into the room, fearing there was something else in the room. She slowly moves her hands up to ears. She spins around, cautiously of what may happened when she was then startled by a loud, frightened scream.

Fear was now rushing even faster through Padme as she begins to wonder she was in deeper trouble and only hoped Anakin would find her soon!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Anakin, Morgana, Merlin and the knights were all resting by the fire, except for Arthur who had isolated himself from the group. He still blamed himself for Padme being kidnapped. Anakin turned his head to look over at his brother, quietly standing beside a nearby tree. He had assured him it wasn't his fault but knew Arthur still blamed himself and so decided to go talk to him. He slowly gets up and moves away from the group towards his brother.

"Arthur" he speaks up as he approaches his brother. Arthur, not bothering to turn around, simply replies,

"If I had stayed with her..." his voice trails off as Anakin moves around in front of him, resting against the front of the tree, looking back at him,

"You and Leon still survived" he reminds him "We've already lost father, I can't lose my brother" as Arthur sighs,

"But I didn't save my sister in law" he confesses. Anakin is quiet for a moment, his arms folded in front of him. He then tries re assuring Arthur to not blame himself,

"We can't all blame ourselves" he replies. Arthur shakes his head,

"Ever since we met her, she's been kind and looking out for us. She saved us from Palpatine and Morgause" he reminds him as Anakin remains silent as Arthur goes on, "When you became King and then married Padme, I made myself a promise, that I would protect you both, you're both one of the few family members I have" he tells him. He looks away, "I can't shake this feeling of guilt I have" he admits

Anakin places a hand on his shoulder, "Padme wouldn't want you to have this guilt, she wouldn't blame you for what happened. We will see her again" he promises him wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Anakin led Arthur back over towards the group.

* * *

Two hours later, the fire had been extinguished and everyone had decided to get some sleep. It was all quiet, until suddenly and unexpectedly they were all awoken by Leon screaming, appearing to have suffered a nightmare. Merlin sprung to his feet towards him,

"It's alright" Merlin told him, kneeling beside him as Leon speaks up

"The tower!" he cried as they all looked over towards him. Merlin knelt beside him, attempting to comfort him as he went on "Everything in its shadow was dead" he tells them gasping, "And the sound, it sounded like children screaming" he goes on as Arthur realises that he saw the same thing in his dream,

"And the rain came down like blood" he adds as they all look over towards him,

"I had the same dream" he admits, he continues, "I was lost in a forest and the trees had claws and when I finally escaped it, there was a plain" he pauses as Leon speaks back up

"Empty as far as the eye can see, except..." his voice trails as Arthur finishes the sentence

"Rising in the sky was a black tower" his face looked confused as Leon described it,

"A tower so dark it could swallow the sun" he finishes just as they all heard Anakin's voice speak up.

"The dark tower" he informs them. Merlin and Morgana both turn to look over at him as he explains it further

"It's a place where every young knight is taught to dread and rightly so" he pauses for a moment "It's where many have met their end" he tells them as Merlin shakes his head,

"Never heard of it" he confesses as Anakin nods,

"With good reason, it said that any mention of it could bring doom to those who hear it" he cautions them looking around at Arthur, Morgana, Leon and the knights, no one could say a word or ask anything more, fearing they've heard enough, but why exactly did Arthur and Leon both dream of this tower?

* * *

A few minutes later, Merlin had helped Arthur and Leon fall back asleep along with the other knights, except for Anakin and Morgana, who both wanted to ask Merlin about Arthur and Leon's dreams.

Merlin moved back over to his bag just as Anakin and Morgana were moving over towards him,

"Why would they both have that dream?" Anakin asks Merlin as Merlin looks over at him,

"The poison" he simply answers him, referring to the snake venom they had been bitten with, "It must still be conversing through their veins" he adds as Morgana speaks up,

"But the same dream?" she asks, keeping her voice low as Merlin looks between his two friends,

"Morgause conjured those snakes. Arthur and Leon would be dead if that's what she wanted" he points out as Morgana looks up at her friend, who sighs,

"So what are you saying?" Anakin asks as Merlin goes on

"She planted those visions in their minds" he replies seeing Anakin look away, "It's a trap" he goes on "She's luring you to your doom" he points out.

Morgana looks between both of them "At the tower" she tells them as Anakin realises where his beloved Padme is,

"That's where she's taken Padme" he concluded in a flat response sensing Morgana and Merlin nodding but fearful now of what could be happening to Padme in that tower, in Morgause's clutches.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares & A Forest Maze

**Chapter 2: Nightmares & A Forest Maze**

The room was dark, cold and gloomy as Padme was huddled down on the floor, wondering what was going to happen to her. She wasn't aware of the thick, black mandrake roots hanging from the ceiling, until one of them began to drip down, hitting her cheek, startling Padme awake

Padme touches her cheek seeing the black wet ink substance on her face, she looks at it on her fingers before she moves her eyes up towards the ceiling seeing the mandrake root. She quickly gets to her feet, her eyes widening as she realises she is surrounded by dripping mandrake roots. She starts to hear screaming faintly in the distance. She quickly puts her fingers in her ears to block out the screaming.

She continues further and further into the room, until she feels her back pressed up against one column, fingers still in her ears, she feels the fear even more as she whimpers only wanting the screaming to stop as she wondered what was happening here?

* * *

As morning rose in the forest, everyone awoken to begin preparing for their journey, and with the details of Arthur and Leon's dreams still in their minds, they were now wondering what their King would do knowing the dangers of this dark tower. However, Anakin had come up with his own plan and was about to shock them all.

Holding onto his sword which was still in the ground in front of him, Anakin looks around at his men, "I've decided to journey to the dark tower" he speaks out in a firm voice. Arthur stares up at his brother silently hearing him go on "It is my belief that Padme has been imprisoned there" he explains. "I don't know what horrors await me, so I will travel alone" he tells them.

Arthur knew he couldn't just let his brother, the King, go out there alone, he then speaks "No" he tells him as Anakin remains determined

"I'm sorry I've made my decision" he informs them as Arthur shakes his head

"You can't stop me, Anakin" he tells him, "You're my brother and I love her like a sister" he tells him. Anakin looks back at his brother before he smirks back at his brother. He should have known that Arthur wasn't about to get let his brother go off on this dangerous journey without him.

It was then right at that moment, Leon stood up, "I'm in" he tells them, "She's our Queen" he points out right as Morgana stands up,

"And our friend" she reminds them, smiling over at Anakin and Arthur. "She was there with me when we helped rescued you and Arthur. I'm not letting you go there alone and take all the credit in rescuing our friend" she grins cheekily.

By this time, the other knights are also on their feet as Anakin looks around at the group, surprised by their reactions but knowing they would always support him. He then looks over at Merlin who then looks innocently back at him. Anakin speaks first,

"You can turn back Merlin" he tells him however Merlin shakes his head,

"I made you a promise remember?" he only reminded him as Anakin nods then placing his sword back into its case on his belt before they all began preparing to move out on their journey to the tower.

* * *

And minutes later, they were all on their horses, riding once again through the forest and out into the open fields, proceeding in a single file across a large open field, with a small group of trees and down a small hill. They then came to a cliff side at the end of the field. Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin looked out to see another large forest and then beyond it, was the tall, lean dark tower surrounded by an orange sky.

"The dark tower" Anakin tells them as Merlin speaks up,

"How do we get to it?" he asks him as Anakin goes on,

"Through the Impenetrable forest" Anakin explains to them as Edward points out,

"But it's impenetrable" he echoes as Merlin agrees,

"Exactly. We can't possibly get through that" he tries to tell him as Anakin simply replies back in a firm voice

"We must" Anakin only informs him in a strong voice. Everyone kept silent as they all followed him to make their way down the cliff side and towards the forest.

* * *

A short time later, they left the horses at the edge of the forest and proceeded on forest, using their swords to cut through the overgrown tree branches. Anakin led the way into the forest, his sword cutting through the branches.

Stepping over the low branches, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin followed by the knights continued after Anakin, struggling with the branches, some more than the others. One of the knights Sire Edward began becoming frustrated with the branches, hacking at them viciously not noticing a piece of his cape tear off onto one of the branches sticking out. He then notices that his grunting hasn't gone unnoticed, finding everyone else looking back at him.

"Keep going!" he calls out to them before they continued on through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile still locked in her dark room, Padme stood with her back to the wall. The screaming had stopped however Padme wasn't moving from her spot. It was then she was startled by footsteps approaching. Padme's eyes widen, with a little hope and peered from around the column hearing the footsteps come closer.

She raced around the corner towards the door, stopping meters from it when the footsteps stopped. Padme looks cautiously and worriedly around the room, hearing the continuous dripping from the mandrakes roots. Padme attempted to listen for the footsteps of whoever could be coming but with no luck.

She slowly turned around, looking around her until she was then startled by a ghostly pale figure of her brother in law Arthur, smirking back at her. Padme smiles happily upon seeing a familiar friendly face,

However Padme's smile soon dissolves as she sees Arthur begin to laugh at her, a laugh that she had never heard her friend laugh like before, it was more like a taunting sinister laugh. Padme began to back away from him, with a confused, frightened look on her face. The sinister laugh begins to loudly fill the sound as Padme looks around, feeling the tears in her eyes once more,

"Arthur?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper hearing the laugh fill the room louder and deeper, her eyes darting all around the room as the hanging mandrake roots continued to drip down, unknown to Padme, the mandrake roots were already working, beginning to open up her fears.

* * *

At the same time, still attempting to move through the forest, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights pressed on. At Anakin's request, Morgana stuck close with Arthur staying close with the knights to ensure they didn't get lost along with Merlin.

Struggling with the thick branches, one of the knights Nicholas, continued hacking through until his sword broke in half. He grunts in annoyance as he looks over at fellow knight Edward,

"Blunt, anyway" he confesses right as they heard Anakin's voice from up front,

"Keep moving!" he calls back right before Merlin smiles and hands Nicholas his sword to use before he calls back to Anakin,

"We've lost the path!" he tells him as Anakin only then replies,

"Then we'll keep heading north" he tells him right as Edward then asks,

"How do we know which way is North?" he asks cutting another branch out of his way at the same time hearing Arthur speak up,

"The Ivy" he explains, "Pale leaves face south" he tells them, going on "Dark leaves face north" seeing Edward begin to study a small cluster of Ivy leaves whilst Merlin, wondering if they were going the right way, decides to make his way towards his friend and ducks under a nearby branch and moves up to the front.

Anakin continued to move through the branches, ducking under branches, leading the group through the forest, until they came to a small cliff edge, giving everyone a chance to catch up. Leon spotted the tower first, allowing a smile of relief to cross his face,

"We're on the right course" he breathes. The tower, still surrounded by an orange sky still loomed in the distance just outside of the forest as Arthur then notes,

"We should reach the tower by sundown" he estimates before Anakin starts moving on again,

"We'll pick up the pace" he tells them moving down the small cliff side, with Arthur and the knights following him. Morgana lingered behind with Merlin, she needed someone to talk to and knew she couldn't burden Anakin with her worries for their friend. She grabs his arm as he passes her,

"Merlin" she speaks out softly seeing him look back at her, "I'm worried for Padme" she confessed, "It's like the feelings I had when Anakin and Arthur were captured by Palpatine and Morgause and I felt they were going to die" she pointed out. Merlin saw her eyes begin to fill with tears, "Merlin, I promise Anakin we'll find and bring Padme home" she cried

Merlin gave her a small hug, "Morgana, it's going to be okay. Morgause isn't going to win. We're going to rescue Padme. I'm worried for Padme too, she's my friend as well as our Queen. We won't let Anakin down" he promises her seeing her smile leading her down the small cliff side to catch up with their friends.

* * *

Whilst back in the dark tower, Padme sat on the floor, with her back to one of the columns, looking up at the dripping mandrake roots wondering what was coming next. The laughter had stopped once more. Padme looked to her right before she heard a voice call out her name,

"Padme!" they called out causing her to look towards them. Her smile lights up as she sees Merlin peering out from behind one of the columns. He beckons to come towards him,

"Merlin!" she exclaims. She begins to move towards him seeing him disappear behind the column however she then stops, looking behind her, wondering where he went. She then turns to the right of the column behind her right as Merlin appears before her, with a scowling look on his face startling her. Padme screams as she scurries back, crawling into the middle of the room wondering where he went, her heart beating fast just as the door to the room opened

Morgause stood there, in her long sleeved red dress, smirking down at her captive, "Come" she only tells her "Let us have something to eat" she suggests turning around to leave, the door left open. Padme, her eyes still widen in fear, quickly gathers to her feet and without any thought, she hurries from the room leaving the mandrake roots, screams and fears in the room.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening inside the dark tower, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights pressed on, cutting through the branches. They reached a small open area as Anakin spotted something just as Leon spoke up,

"We should have made it out of the forest by now" he points out looking up trying to find the sun just as Anakin spoke out,

"Look!" he exclaims spotting a piece of dark coloured fabric snagged on a nearby branch,

"What is it?" Edward asked him seeing Anakin turn back towards them holding the piece of fabric which they then all realised was the fabric that had come from Edward's red cape. Anakin shook his head in disbelief as Arthur speaks up,

"How can that be?" he asks them. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana all looked over at Anakin, who spoke,

"We've gone around in a circle" he points out "And wasted an entire day!" he angrily snaps planting his sword into the ground in frustration as everyone keeps silent. It was then Leon who spoke next,

"Let's make camp for the night" he suggests at the same time Anakin crouches down to the ground as Leon goes on "Get some rest and think fresh in the morning" he assures them. Merlin nods in agreement looking back at his friend seeing Arthur and Morgana by Anakin's side. The knights move away to begin setting up a small camp as Morgana, wraps her arms around Anakin as Arthur sits beside him. No one could say a word, except Merlin.

"I made you a promise, remember?" he tells him seeing all three look up at him, "We will bring her home" he insists however there was no response as Merlin turned and left. He didn't hear Morgana speak up,

"Merlin's right" she admitted, "We will bring her home" she assured them, echoing on Merlin's words as Arthur felt the guilt of allowing her to be capture creep back over him as Anakin remained silent. He desperately wanted to believe in his friend's words and yet, if they didn't find a way out of this forest, they were just words of an empty promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, having followed Morgause out of her room and back down the winding staircase, Padme, now sat at a long, dining table, which was covered in dust and cobwebs, lit only by candles as Morgause served her some food.

"Eat" she tells her, filling her plate, "Here" she snaps, before taking a seat "Food always makes me feel better" she admits. However Padme did not attempt to try anything as Morgause attempts to encourage her some more "Would you like some chicken?" she asks going on "You must eat" she assures her turning to her own plate, "You're fading away" she notes as Padme stares at her coldly, shaking her head,

"I don't know what cruel trick you're playing" she tells her "But I will _**not**_ be broken by _**you**_ " she assures her seeing Morgause look back at her, giving a small sweet laugh,

"I thought this would be nice" she only replies, "I know how lonely you must be, alone by yourself in that room" she admits. Padme looks away as Morgause then confesses, "At least you're not shackled, there's daylight" she continues "You can move, you can see..." her voice trails as Padme only scoffs,

"You expect me to be grateful?" she asks her. Morgause looks back at her,

"I, too, have suffered Padme" she informs her. "I spent two years chained to a wall at the bottom of a pit" she informs her. Padme sits silently, a lump in her throat. Two years ago, this must have been _**after**_ she fled the fight in which saw Palpatine killed and Anakin and Arthur rescued. No wonder they hadn't heard from her in all this time, she had been held prisoner. Padme curiously looks back at her as Morgause realised she had no idea of what had happened to her,

Morgause smiles, "You did not know?" she asks, though why should she? Morgause had attempted to turn/kill her husband and brother in law to her own pawns. Padme simply shook her head as Morgause went on, gritting her teeth together, "I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness like this" she snarls referring to the food before them.

Padme lowers her gaze as Morgause goes on "You want me to take you back up there?" she asks picking up a small piece of fruit as Padme slowly raises her head up at her, she didn't answer her but was now beginning to wonder exactly what were Morgause's true intentions here as she watched the witch bite into the piece of fruit.

* * *

As darkness rolled in over the forest, the fire that they had made had now been extinguished as they all attempted to get some rest. Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and the knights were all sleeping soundly as Merlin lightly rested. Close by there was a rustling in the bushes that woke him up.

Quick on his feet, Merlin listened for the rustling once more before he saw the bushes move once again and followed the sound a few meters from the camp site. He studied it's path hearing the rustling grow further and further from him and so curious even more, he hurried after it. Merlin pushed through the branches until he reached another clearing. Looking around, he couldn't see or hear anymore rustling of bushes however he then spotted, a small, little what looked like a pixie crouched on the log in front of him.

She smirked upon seeing him, "Welcome to my realm, Merlin" she smirks. Merlin, shocked, at hearing her speak his name, then asks,

"Who are you?" seeing her grin even more,

"Why I am Queen Mab" a wicked grin spreads across her lips, "I am the spirit of this place" she tells him. She tilts her head at him, "And all places that bring despair to men's hearts" she informs him. "Few have ever seen me Merlin" she explains. "You should count yourself fortunate" she giggles.

Merlin remains in his spot, cautious of what he should say, he shakes his head, "You? Everything in this forest, it's bewildering" he points out hearing her go on

"The forest is but one step on the journey" she tells him. Merlin then moves towards her, kneeling down to her level

"How do we find our way out?" he asks her. She then realises her head at him,

"Oh little one, you should not need to ask" she assures him going on "Left is right and right is left and the way behind is the way ahead" she tells him teasingly as Merlin only stares back at her "It is simple" she assures him hearing him laugh

"Simple?" he laughs as Queen Mab then points out,

"You have a mind's eye Merlin" she informs him "You must learn to trust in it" she explains as she goes on "A far greater challenge lies ahead" she cautions him as Merlin realises what she means,

"When we reach the dark tower" he replies. She tilts her head once more

"If?" she teases as Merlin looks at her confused,

"What do you mean?" he asks as she warns him,

"You must be aware Merlin. The tower is **not** a real place, it is the heart's rest, the mind's deepest fear" she explains "The stillness in the humming bird's eye..." she is off by Merlin,

"Stop talking in riddles" he tells her as she stares sternly back at him,

"Then I shall talk in rhyme" she simply replies "Heed my words with due concern, one of you will be gravely injured" she tells him as Merlin looks worried

"What do you mean?" he asks however she begins to laugh, a sinister laugh as he turns to look back at his sleeping friends, "Which one?" he asks however as he turned back, Queen Mab was gone, leaving him alone once more and knowledge that not only did he have to help find a way out of the forest, rescue Padme, but ensure all his friends remained unharmed.

Unable to see her anymore, Merlin quietly got back to his feet, looking around once again as he slowly headed back to the campsite and his friends.

* * *

Hours later, as morning rolled in and the sun high in the sky above the forest, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, the knights and Merlin set off once again clearing a path through the forest, one that this time, would led them out of here and towards the tower. Merlin, followed them hearing them chopping at the tree branches.

They then reached a small clearing as Arthur and Morgana looked over at Anakin who was trying to look for the sun in between the trees. He sticks his sword into the ground before he speaks "We need to find a clearing where we saw the dollarse plains" he pointed out as Arthur then asks,

"Which way is that?" he asks him before they heard Merlin speak up,

"North" he tells them. Merlin then sees all eyes on him, unable to believe what they had just heard him say. He moves down towards them,

"Please" he insists, "I know I can get us there" he assures them as he goes on "I wouldn't do _**anything**_ to risk Padme's life, I _**can**_ get us to the dark tower" he promises them. "I am certain" he assures them. They all continue to look up at him as Merlin continues "I know what Padme means to you" he tells Anakin, looking around at the group "To all of us" he reminds them. Anakin looks back at him as Merlin tells them once more "We need to head North" turning back around

Morgana is the first to move forward, "I trust Merlin" she admits, "He's right and he has helped us _many_ times in the past" she reminds them before moving over next to Merlin however Anakin had to ask,

"But which way is that Merlin?" he asks him seeing Merlin and Morgana both look back at him. Merlin points ahead of him,

"That way" he insists as Anakin shakes his head,

"No" he replies, looking up at the sun which begins to shine down at the ground, onto his sword and heading in the direction Merlin just told them. He looks stunned,

"Over there" he simply points out meaning Merlin's way "How on earth did you know that?" he asks him as Merlin grins,

"A sense of smell" he cheekily confesses seeing the knights look up at him as he explains "When the wind is from the North you can smell the sea" he informs them. Anakin shakes his head,

"That's ridiculous" he only replies as Merlin snaps back

"Trust me just this once" he pleads. Morgana looks back at Anakin, "Anakin, please give him a chance" she tells him as Anakin looks at his brother, who shrugs,

"There have been those _rare_ occasions where he's been right" he only reminds him, as Leon then points out

"What choice do we have?" he asks before they all drew their swords and followed Merlin, hoping he was leading them the right way.

Morgana, Anakin, Arthur and the knights followed Merlin through the forest, through the overhanging branches. Merlin climbed over a log in front of him, pressing on. He stopped for a moment, checking to see which way to go next, before he then heard Anakin ask him,

"You sure this is the right way, Merlin?" he asks however Merlin didn't answer for he was too busy scanning the pathway. With a flash of yellow in his eyes, unknown to Anakin, he used his magic to guide him through the forest, past more branches and thick patches of dark mud before he spotted the top half of Nicholas's sword still in the ground,

Merlin tilts his head back at his friend, indicating for them to follow him before taking off once again leaving the group to hurry after him. They all weave in and out of the branches and obstacles on the ground not stopping. Merlin points down at the ground to reveal the broken sword part. Nicholas bends down to pick it up,

"Merlin, you're a genius" he admits as Arthur gives a small snort, leaning in towards Anakin,

"Obviously, doesn't know much about Merlin" he whispers referring to Merlin's attitude and clumsiness when it came to his duties back home. However Merlin didn't respond to the comment from the knight, for he was off again, pressing on till they came to the same cliff side they were at yesterday.

Anakin stopped beside Merlin, who nodded in the distance and Anakin couldn't believe his eyes-the dark tower in view. He claps his friend on the shoulder,

"Which way now?" he asks him as Merlin doesn't respond but takes off to the right leaving the group to rush after him. He runs under and over logs and branches hearing his friends scurry to catch up to him as he gets to a stop point. His eyes flashed yellow once more as he used his magic to create a guide leading them from the forest-

There was a white light mist in the air as he weaved around trees and hanging branches through the rest of the forest. Anakin and the group watched him standing there before he took off leaving them to follow. Merlin, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and the knights rushed through the forest as quickly as they could, not losing sight of Merlin who glanced back to ensure they were still following him.

The sunlight got brighter as they rushed near the exit coming to a sudden halt as they all emerged from the forest. Anakin, Arthur and Morgana came up alongside Merlin, relieved to be out of that forest and stared into the distance, for just beyond the barren desert ground was the tall looming dark tower

"How far do you think it?" Arthur asks his brother, trying to estimate the distance left they had,

"At least we can see where we're going" Edward pointed out placing his sword back on his belt as Anakin set off once more,

"Well let's not just stand around looking at it" he only told them before they all set off once again across the barren desert with the tower in their sights, they were almost there. Their rescue mission was soon coming to an end.

* * *

While, locked in her room once more, Padme huddled on the cold floor, startled once more by a quick breathless gasp, causing her to raise her head as she heard footsteps once more, her eyes looking up to the ceiling. She slowly pulled herself up in a sitting position, wondering if she would see another familiar face taunting her. She looked behind her into the darkness, finding nothing as she then heard the locks clicking on the door,

Padme quickly got to her feet backing further into the room as she watched the door open to reveal Morgause once more. She gave her a polite smile as she entered the room, "I thought you might like to dine with me?" she suggests however Padme continued to back away

Morgause smirks whilst watching Padme moving further and further away from, keeping silent as she giggles "Come now, you must eat or you'll fade away" she warns her.

Padme presses her back up against one of the columns, wanting her to just leave. A few silent minutes she peers around the column, only to find Morgause still there-what was this game she was playing? She smiles and holds out her hand. Confused, Padme slowly reaches for her hand, fingers tips barely touching Morgause's before changing her mind trying to pull away Morgause laughs,

"Your hands are so cold" she comments watching the young woman back away further even more, trying to grasp onto her hand, "I have a warm fire going for you" she insists as Padme stares back at her as she then tells her, "Anything you want you can have" she assures her "I'll give it to you" she promises

Padme then shakes her head, "Why are you doing this?" she cries, seeing Morgause tilt her head at her,

"I only want to be your friend" she replies as Padme shakes her head, tears in her eyes, snaps back at her,

"Leave me alone!" she insists not buying any of this from this witch. Morgause just sighs,

"Padme" she only replies trying to soften her as Padme remains firm

"Why are you doing this to me?" she tearfully asks her. Morgause steps closer towards her,

"I'm helping you" she tells her watching her back away "I'm looking after you" she adds smiling as Padme backs away,

"I want **nothing** from you!" she tearfully exclaims. Padme gasps as she sees Morgause smile and brush past her causing her hurry around the column however Morgause has given up.

"If you change your mind, let me know" she only calls back to her as she moves towards the door leaving Padme frightened and alone again. The door locks behind Morgause as Padme shivers before she is startled by another piercing scream. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see Anakin or her friends again?


	4. Chapter 3: Rescuing the Queen

**Chapter 3: Rescuing The Queen**

The sun was blaring down on them as Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights continued to move across the barren wasteland. They weren't stopping until they had made it to the tower and with every distance covered, the tower grew closer and closer and so despite the heat, they pressed on.

As they pressed on, Arthur began to slow down in his pace, feeling a sharp, rough pain on the back of his foot. Sitting down on the ground, he begins to take down his boot to look at his foot, there was a small amount of redness at the top. Anakin, after noticing that his brother wasn't beside him, turns back to see his brother sitting on the ground,

"We can't afford to rest!" he calls back to his brother. This was true, knowing just how close they were to Padme.

Arthur shakes his head, "I'm alright" he simply tells him putting his boot back on just as the group pressed on with Arthur hurrying to catch up with the group.

Not aware at just how close her husband and friends were, Padme lying down the cold floor, hands over her ears quietly sobbing. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She wanted this nightmare to just end. She was attempting to block out all the screaming and crying around her,

"Don't look" she tells herself through her sobs, "You'll be alright" she whispers, she continues to cry, "Don't look" she tells herself, "Don't look. You'll be alright" she keeps telling herself.

She continues to sob alone in the room, wishing and hoping she could make it out of her and back in the arms of her loving husband.

* * *

At the same time, Anakin and the group were now moving closer towards the tower, now walking alongside the edge of a ditch. The small pebble rocks crunched underneath their feet. Ignoring the sun burning down on them, Merlin continued walking on, when he suddenly lost his balance and began to slid down the wall of the ditch.

Morgana was the first to react, having been walking behind him, "Merlin!" she cries alerting the others to the situation, trying to reach for him but could only watch him continue to fall down further into the ditch.

Merlin's eyes widen as he narrowly misses a sword, left in the ground, close enough to hurt him. He breathes heavily as he realises he is surrounded by skeleton bones, presumably who were once soldiers or warriors killed out here. Anakin looks down at his friend seeing him look back at him, still attempting to catch his breath.

Not wasting any more time lying around, Merlin scrambles to his feet and hurries back up the side of the ditch, grabbing onto the hand of Edward who helped him before Morgana wrapped an arm around him, brushing off any dirt off his clothes.

Anakin then spoke up once more, "We must keep moving" he tells them proceeding on once more, with Arthur and the knights moving on once more leaving Morgana and Merlin bringing up the rear,

"That was a close one" she confesses giving him a small smile as he breathes

"Yeah" he agrees adding "A good thing we didn't let Anakin come on his own" he tells her looking back down at the skeleton bodies before hurrying to catch up with the group.

* * *

Still emotional and teary, Padme was now kneeling on the floor, hands over her face, crying. The screaming appeared to have stop, or had it? She then heard a voice, a voice she longed to hear.

"Padme?" they spoke in a calm, smooth voice. She recognised the voice of her husband, Anakin.

Padme looks her hands from her face, breathing softly, "Oh, Anakin!" she whispers. She turns her head slightly glancing behind her to see the figure of Anakin except he was pale, just like how Arthur and Merlin looked. He stood meters behind her, in his chainmail. She then shook her head, it was another trick, "No" she whispers, "I know it's not you" she tells the figure, "I know it's not you" she repeats feeling the tears coming back "I know it's not you" she continues to say, "I know it's not you" she sobs not seeing the figure move closer towards her,

"Padme..." Anakin begins to speak once more, "...look at me" he tells her but Padme refuses to believe her husband is really here

"I know it's not you" she tells herself through her tears

"Please" Anakin insists in a gentle voice but Padme doesn't turn around

"I know it's not you" she repeats as she hears him speak up again,

"It's me" he assures her "It's Anakin" he promises,

"I know it's not you" she cries through her tears not noticing that Anakin is now in front of her,

"See?" he only asks her. Padme, through her tears, slowly raises her head up, to see the beautiful face of the man she's loved, staring back at her. A smile crosses her face as he nods,

"It's me, it's Anakin" he reassures her, "You're safe now" he tells her. Padme lowers her hands from her face as she continues to stare happily at the face of her husband before she then sees him start to laugh, like he's taunting her.

Padme sobs even harder as she is forced to hear her husband's taunting laugh surrounding her before she buries her head in her hands again, trying to block out the laugh then she lets out a loud, frightening scream. She had been tricked once again, she thought she was safe but once again she was still trapped in the room.

* * *

Having moved down from higher ground, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights continued pass the skeleton bodies of the soldiers and warriors, all that was left beside the bones was the material cloth, now in tatters from their clothing. Crows squawked close by as the group pressed on, ignoring them

Until at last, meters from them, was the tall, looming dark tower. They had made it! They all stopped and looked up at the tower, somewhere, most likely at the very top, was Anakin's wife and their Queen, Padme. not aware of just what exactly she had been put through by Morgause.

* * *

Inside her room, Padme continued to scream and cry through the surrounding laughter of Anakin's voice in her room. She looked around no longer able to see his figure but could still hear wailing and laughter, frightening her even more. The mandrake roots continued to drip from the ceiling as she cried out even more.

Merlin re appeared from behind the column in front of her, screaming at her before she cried out once more, burying her head and covering her ears with her hands as she continued to cry and doesn't see Morgause appear and kneeling towards her.

The noises all stop as she places her hands on either side of Padme, "It's alright" she smiles at her watching the frightened young woman look back at her "It's alright" she tells her, "I'm here, I'm here" she assures her giving Padme a warm hug, surprising her.

Taking comfort from this woman, Padme gives in to the hug, allowing her to hold her as she goes on "My darling, I was wrong to make you suffer" she confesses as she explains "The mandrake root is cruel. It pierces the depth of your soul, twisting your unconscious into the very image of fear and dread" as Padme remains quiet. So what she was seeing was her fears-Arthur, Merlin and Anakin were part of her fears? She then hears Morgause go on

"Padme, you've been so courageous but it was necessary" she tells her. Morgause pulls back, keeping both hands on Padme's arms as she looks back at her, "Padme, you're not alone" she promises her. "You need never to be alone again" she adds. Morgause then stares directly at her, "I'm the only one you can trust" she concludes quickly adding "I am all you have left in the world"

Padme swallows the lump in her throat , tears in her eyes as she tries to believe what Morgause is telling her about her supposed friends and family

"The others taunt you, hate you." Morgause points out smiling back at her as she gets to her feet, "Come..." she pauses as she holds out her hand and Padme take it getting to her feet. "You need some rest, some proper rest" she insists starting to lead it from the room.

Padme smiles back at her, as she willingly moves towards her but then she realises who she is talking to and steps back "No!" she gasps. Morgause then curiously watches her as Padme moves back away from her

"Whatever twisted game you're playing, I want no part in it!" she exclaims "I would rather stay here and die" she informs her through her tears. Morgause glares back at her tearful face retreating further into the room. She _almost_ had her. She was defiant. What would Morgause do next?

* * *

The tower was only meters away as Anakin, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights continued through the barren wastelands seeing the bottom of the tower in front of them. The large arch way loomed ahead of them, as they all looked up at the entrance, it was a long way up but Anakin was determined to make it up to the top.

His face showed determination and strength as he withdrew his sword before Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and the knights follow him by withdrawing their swords. Anakin, took the first step through the archway down the long, dark tunnel, there were cobwebs hanging from the ceilings along the path as they crept slowly through the tunnel. It was then Anakin stopped, raising his hand up telling the group to stop.

Merlin looked over at him before Anakin slowly began moving again through the darkness, seeing more broken skeleton bones to one side of the tunnel. Merlin's eyes widen as he saw more bones to the other side of the tunnel but continued to follow Anakin. They all then reached a winding staircase. Anakin, a tight hold on his sword in front of him led the way. Merlin, not liking how quiet and easy this was, was the first to speak

"Something's wrong" he points out. Anakin only turns back to look down at his friend as he goes on "It's too easy" he adds. Anakin sighs, rolling his eyes

"Are you _**ever**_ happy?" he asks his friend referring to the times when Merlin has raised questions about past dangers before continuing up the stairwell with Merlin in tow, followed by Arthur, Morgana and the knights. Climbing more stairs, Anakin brushed some more cobwebs out of the path startled when another skeleton appeared in front of them. That was when Arthur decided to take charge and hurried past his brother quickening his pace up the stairs,

"Arthur, wait!" Anakin calls out to his brother with no success but Arthur wasn't listening as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Anakin!" he calls down to his brother before rushing into the room causing Anakin, Merlin, Morgana and the knights to hurry up the stairs and straight into the room where Arthur was. Arthur was standing a few meters in front of them, just standing still. He quickly turns back to his brother and friends,

"Don't!" he warns them halting everyone in their steps though a little too late for one of the side statues had been activated, splitting out a arrow, hitting Edward in one of his legs. He groans in pain bringing him down on his knee causing another knight to step back activating another statue.

This arrow came from behind, straight for Anakin, fortunately, Merlin saw it first and secretly using his magic, sent it flying away from Anakin, past Leon and Nicholas hitting the wall behind them as Anakin realised what was going on.

"No one move!" he exclaims "Stay exactly where you are" he tells them as Morgana and Merlin look around at the statues on the walls, just as Leon then asked,

"What triggered it?' referring to the statue just as Edward removes the arrow from his leg, groaning just as Anakin answers him,

"The flagstones stones. They must be rigged to pressure" he cautions them. It was then Arthur had a thought, placing his sword back and taking it off his belt.

"Here" he calls out, holding up his sword "I'll use this" he suggests. He drops it down onto the stone step beside him. They then watched as more arrows came shooting out of the statue straight towards Arthur causing him to duck backwards. Arthur then picked up his sword jumping onto the step right at the same time, the others starting to follow his idea.

"I'll go first" Merlin tells them as Anakin and Morgana watched Merlin throw part of his belt onto a step in front of him jumping onto it, the knights began to follow him. Arthur didn't want to waste any more time waiting for them to catch up.

"I'll push on" he calls back to them jumping onto another step as Anakin looks over at him, after pulling Morgana up alongside him on his step.

"No, Arthur!" he exclaims throwing his sword onto the step in front of him, releasing another arrow at Anakin and Merlin causing them to duck as Arthur then goes on

"None of us would even be here if it wasn't for me" he reminds them, still filled with guilt. "I have to do this" he tells them as Anakin shakes his head,

"Arthur!" he calls out to his brother but he could only watch as his brother reached the end of the room and slipped out leaving Merlin, Anakin, Morgana and the knights darting arrows in an attempt to catch up Arthur.

* * *

However, Arthur had already made it out of the room and was now hurrying up another staircase, a tight grip on his sword, Arthur took two steps at a time until he reached the top and pushed open the wooden door. His eyes widen as he saw, meters from him, his friend and sister in law, Padme, alive.

"Padme!" he breathes, relief in his voice however he then notices that there is a sword, hanging in the air, probably through the use of magic. The sword was aiming at him as Padme's eyes widen, surprised to see him.

"Arthur!" she gasps. She watches as Arthur tries to move around the sword towards her however the sword, without moving from its place. Arthur notices how Padme wasn't trying to move towards him as he then speaks

"What has she done to you?" he asks, there were few times he had seen Padme so timid and held back. Morgause would pay for what she has done here. He attempts to move closer towards her before Padme quickly stops him

"No don't!" she warns him "It won't let you past" she explains. "Morgause has enchanted it to protect me" she informs him watching him move back into the centre of the room, sword in hand. Arthur wasn't going to let this sword stop him from freeing Padme from this place, enchantment or not.

Arthur watches as the sword rotates before him preparing to fight as Padme tries to push him away "You can't free me Arthur" she tells him "Leave me here please!" she cries but Arthur wasn't listening, shaking his head

"No!" he snaps pulling off his cape and tossing it aside ready for a fight as Padme cries out once more,

"You can't overcome it!" she exclaims "It will fight to the death!" she informs him, knowing that Anakin wouldn't be able to handle losing his brother, he needed to leave but then again, Arthur had a defiance about him. Arthur stares straight at the sword before he snaps, and with a shout, he charges straight for the sword, hitting it as Padme hurried to move out of the way.

She could only watch in horror as Arthur continued to fight the sword, ducking as it attempted to strike a blow at him. Padme watched as the sword rotated once more before it clashed with Arthur's sword. Arthur held his own, sliding to the side as he saw the sword come within inches of his neck and pressed on.

He rolled underneath it as it rotated again coming for him once again, Arthur jumped back to avoid another blow and readily his sword for more, however soon it all happened too fast, Arthur fumbled and the sword delivered a strike into Arthur's side causing him to drop his sword and fall to his knees. Padme gasps

"Arthur, go!" she cries "Save yourself!" she insists knowing that he could still make it out of her alive but Arthur was **determined** to free Padme from this tower and bring her back to his brother and so, ignoring the pain in his side, he pulled himself up and stepped back over towards the lone small window and opened it. The enchanted sword followed him however Arthur was quicker, hitting it first before sending it flying out the window.

He watched it fly further from the tower before, taking no chances, he shut the window, catching his breath as Padme emerged moving slowly towards him however, the fight wasn't over yet. Arthur and Padme were both startled by the enchanted sword crashing through the window right where Arthur had been resting. It remained there, now the fight was over.

Breathing heavily, Arthur stumbled over towards his friend, "Padme" he breathes falling to his knees as Padme catches him and wraps her arms around him. She moves down to the ground, holding him,

"I'm here, I'm here" she re assures him. Padme looks down at him, stroking his arm as he groans, the pain in his side bigger than before,

"For a moment..." he begins to speak, "I didn't think I was going to win" he admits. Padme smiles down at him,

"Anakin is going to be proud of you" she promises him seeing him smile back at her,

"And Anakin loves you" he whispers right at the moment, Anakin, Morgana, the knights and Merlin came rushing into the room looking around for any more traps or dangers when Anakin spots his beloved Padme sitting on the floor, cradling an injured Arthur in her arms. He is still conscious, barely and bleeding from his injury.

Tossing his sword aside, Anakin hurries to his brother's side as Padme looks up at her husband. "He is still alive, Anakin" she assures him. "We must get home back home to Camelot" she insists as Anakin clasps one of his brother's hands in his seeing him look up at him.

Anakin, relieved to see him still alive, speaks, "That may have been a bold move brother but you did it" he tells him before he then takes his brother into his own arms at the same time Morgana slips around to help Padme to her feet. Merlin watches them move past him, they were still alive except he reminded Queen Mab's words echoing through his mind, _"Heed my words with due concern, one of you will be gravely injured"_

How did she know? Were they out of the clear now? Did this dark tower do anything else to their minds whilst they've been here, especially Padme? Merlin shook these thoughts from his head because despite Arthur's injury, he wasn't dead and Anakin still had his brother and wife.

* * *

The journey back home to Camelot was shorter and quieter though that was because there was no stops under Anakin's orders. His priority now was getting his brother back into Gaius's care and his wife far away from Morgause as he could. Both would be safe in Camelot. As they rode back through the open fields and forest, Anakin could feel Padme's head resting on his back, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Morgana rode to Anakin's right whilst Leon rode to Anakin's left, with Arthur laying across his horse while the other knights and Merlin rode behind them. Camelot was in sight as they rode out of the trees, they were almost home.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, back in Camelot and awaiting the King's return was Gwen, Obi Wan and Gaius. They were then startled by rushing footsteps coming into the castle right before they saw one of the watch guards rush into the room.

"The King has returned!" he exclaimed in delight, "And the Queen is with him!" he breathes. Obi Wan, Gaius and Gwen all smile happily before they follow the guard from the room and out towards the courtyard right as they saw the group ride across the drawbridge and into the courtyard.

Gwen's eyes widen as she spotted the figure laying over Leon's horse, Obi Wan then placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright Gwen" he tried to assure her seeing her unable to speak seeing them move closer.

Anakin looked down at them and was the first to speak. "Gaius, Arthur needs your full attention. Do everything you can to heal him" he instructs him as Gaius nods.

"I will sire" he assures him as Anakin nods turning over to Leon and Edward,

"Take Arthur up to his chambers, Gaius will meet you there" he informs them, "I will meet you up there shortly" he adds getting off his horse before helping Padme down at the same time Morgana and Merlin got off their horses and the servants began leading the horses back to the stables.

* * *

Merlin watched at how stunned Gwen remained as Leon and Edward pass carrying Arthur. Merlin silently moved past Anakin and over towards Gwen. "I'll take you up to him" he suggests leaving Obi Wan with Anakin, Padme and Morgana.

Obi Wan smiles at his friends, "It is good to see you again your highness. Anakin has been worried and concerned for your safety" he tells her. Padme remains quiet and close to Anakin, feeling him wrap an arm around her pulling her closer. She placed one hand on Anakin's chest as he placed his other hand over hers.

Anakin spoke up, "I'm just relieved that she is home with us and Camelot still has their Queen" he then looks down at his beautiful wife. "And I still have my lovely wife" he gently adds kissing her sweetly on the kiss. Padme simply kept silent, her thoughts only on Arthur, it was her fault that he was injured, she wanted him to escape and now he was inside, fighting to survive his injury.

She promised Arthur that he wouldn't lose his brother, and now she hoped Arthur would pull through so that Anakin didn't lose his brother. Morgana looked over at her as Anakin spoke up again,

"Come on, let's go check in with Gaius on how Arthur's doing and he can check Padme over" he informed them before he escorted Padme up the steps and into the castle, followed by Morgana and Obi Wan.

* * *

Once Gaius had the chance to examine Arthur's injury and apply proper treatment, he told Gwen that Arthur simply needed to rest and his injury will heal over the coming hours and days. He quietly left Arthur's chambers with Merlin, leaving Gwen to care for the prince.

Of course Merlin's mind was still on what Queen Mab had warned him about, someone was injured exactly like she had said and it worried Merlin about how exactly right she was. As they re entered Gaius's chambers, Merlin moved over to the table, leaning up against it as Gaius moved over to his work bench to begin making another potion for Arthur.

Merlin was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "I was warned that one of us would be injured" he admitted, as Gaius heard regret in the boy's voice, at not being able to stop at what had happened to Arthur.

Gaius looks over at him, "It's not your fault, Merlin" he assures him, as Merlin then replies

"Arthur was injured" he reminds him as Gaius then explains something more

"The sword that injured Arthur, was surely intended for Anakin. Now he is safe" he reminds him, "And so is Padme" he adds. Merlin looks over at Gaius, neither of them said a word. Anakin still had his brother and wife and that showed that the rescue mission had been a success and Morgause's plan failed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arthur's chambers. Gwen had stepped out to retrieve some fresh sheets for Arthur leaving Anakin, Padme and Morgana with Arthur. Padme, remained silent at the end of his bed as Anakin and Morgana sat close with their brother.

"It's good to see you smiling again brother" Anakin admits gripping his Arthur's shoulder before he went on "When I saw you in Padme's arms, I feared the worst" he admitted as Arthur grins

"Like I would leave you both alone without me and Padme's back with her family" he replies looking over at Padme who gave him a small smile as Morgana gives him a small hug,

"It's good to see you getting back into your old habits" she pointed out seeing his mischievous grin on his face as he rubbed her back gently.

"Well, I can't let you and Anakin have all the fun" he points out seeing them simply laugh as Anakin hugs his brother,

"Just you wait till you're in the training grounds brother" he warns him before he looks over at Padme who was keeping silent. He then goes on, "I think we'll leave you rest now brother, Padme and I are going to rest" he tells him as Arthur grins even more,

"Is it really resting?" he smirks before Anakin only slaps him at the back of his head whilst Morgana giggled before all three headed out of the room just as Gwen was returned with the sheets, placing them on his small dresser opposite the bed. Arthur slowly turns his head over towards her as she moves back over to his bed. She sees that he is now awake, smiling over at her.

"You had me worried Arthur" she confesses "But I listened to Obi Wan and he was right, he said you'd be alright" she points out taking a seat on the edge of his bed, "I'm so relieved" she smiles

Arthur looks up at her, before he then replies "So, it was you talking to me before" he tells her seeing Gwen remain quiet. He wasn't wrong. When he was brought up to his chambers, and Gaius was still coming with the medicine, Gwen did speak to him even with him unconscious.

Gwen simply shrugs "You did?" she asks seeing him grin,

"You stroked my forehead" he replies, again this was true as Gwen quickly replies

"I was brushing the hair off your face so I could place a cloth on you" she admits. After all these years and with Anakin knowing of their relationship and not forcing them apart, Gwen still found it hard to believe Prince Arthur was in love with her.

Arthur smirks back at her, "What was you said again?" he teases as Gwen shakes her head smiling,

"I don't remember" she lies reaching over to place a hand on his face, "I'm just glad to see you awake and looking better" she replies however he was refusing to let her get away with what she said.

"It was something about never lose faith and the man inside" he points out just as Gwen's eyes begin to fill with tears, looking down at him.

"I didn't want to lose you Arthur" she tearfully admits as he takes her hand into one of his.

"And you won't Guinevere" he promises. "I love you" he reminds her seeing her smile back at him before the two shared a warm, romantic kiss together as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer towards him.

* * *

As nightfall fell across Camelot, and everyone had gone to sleep, including the reunited King and Queen. Anakin and Padme slept in their beautiful bed, his arm draped around her waist, his head nuzzled near her neck, and her long beautiful curls whilst she slept in her white nightdress, one hand clasped into Anakin's hand.

However something was still on her mind and keeping from sleeping. Slowly, Padme opened her eyes and looked back to see Anakin still sound asleep before she quietly and gently slipped out from the bed, moving for her blue cloak that was folded over the chair nearby and picking it up.

With one last glance back at Anakin, Padme slipped out the back door of their room, cloak in hand, closing the door and moving on through the castle.

* * *

Having donned her cloak, Padme moved silently through the empty, long quiet halls of the castle. She pulled her hood up over her face as she exited out into the night air of the courtyard moving towards the drawbridge. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she walked but she kept on going.

Padme continued through the town and out into the forest. There was a brisk night chill in the air as she made her way through the forest, across a wooden small bridge where she spotted a lone hooded figure standing underneath a nearby tree.

Padme softly whispers to alert the figure to alert her to her presence before she hurries towards them. It is Morgause. Morgause and Padme then share a warm embrace, one that Padme allowed, allowing a small smile to cross her face before she hears Morgause speak.

"How is it?" she asks her pulling back seeing Padme smirk.

"Anakin thinks he has won" she informs her. "He has no idea" she adds as Morgause looks back at her with a stern look before she goes on

"Do you understand now, who you can trust?" she asks her once more seeing Padme nod

"It's you Morgause" she replies straight away "It's only ever been you" she assures her.

Morgause smirks, "You're not one of them" she tells her seeing Padme shake her head as she goes on "And you never will be" she reminds her. Padme looks straight back at her

"You don't know how much I **hate** them" she confesses "All of them" she adds. Morgause nods

"You've done well to have see past the lies to the real true" she informs her going on "You have an important part to play in the future" she assures her. "Together we will ensure destruction of _**everything**_ Anakin holds dear" she promises her.

Padme only smiles pleasingly back at her. The plot was in motion-Morgause was going to ensure Camelot would be destroyed along with Anakin and his family. They would not win this time and helping her was Anakin's beloved wife.


	5. Chapter 4: A Deadly Plot Unfolds

**Chapter 4 "A Deadly Plot Unfolds"**

It was a beautiful, clear, day in Camelot, the sun was shining down on the city. Things had slowly became normal for Anakin and his family now that they had rescued Padme and Morgause's plot had failed, however unknown to Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin, Morgause's plan was still implemented.

She was secretly using Padme to bring about Camelot's destruction, and unfortunately for Anakin, it started with the death of the King. For Morgause, this was going to be easy because who would suspect the beautiful loving wife?

* * *

That morning, Anakin had decided that he wanted to take his gorgeous wife Padme on a picnic just outside of Camelot. Of course he brought Merlin along with them because, well, someone needed to carry the baskets with the food for them. They had already ridden out of the city, through the trees and were now making their way across an open field. Merlin was riding behind Anakin, who was dressed in brown pants and a simple white over shirt and Padme, who was wearing a long sleeved deep pinkish red dress.

Anakin looks over at Padme as they continued to ride through the field, smiling. "Well this is nice, isn't it?" he asks her referring to the lovely clear day and time spent together, "Just the two of us" he adds as Padme looks back at him, a small smile on her face.

"Well, three of us" she corrects him looking back at Merlin behind them as Anakin shrugs,

"Merlin?" he asks "Merlin doesn't count" he quickly points out not seeing Merlin shake his head before he speaks up

"I don't count" he jokes "I'm not here. I'm not actually speaking right now" he teases however Anakin only ignores him and goes on.

"Aren't you impressed that I remembered our anniversary?" he asks her hearing Padme laugh

"But you didn't remember" she corrects him "I reminded you over a month ago" she reminds him. Anakin is quiet for a moment before he snaps back.

"Yes...but..." he stutters trying to find the words "I remember that it was today" he tells her "Today" he admits as Padme just sighs

"Ah" she only replies looking back ahead of her as Merlin speaks up once again

"Actually I did" he confesses not seeing Anakin roll his eyes.

"Shut up Merlin!" he exclaims riding on in front of them as Padme glances back at Merlin who playfully nods innocently at her.

"I did!" he insists making her only shake her head giggling slightly following on after Anakin towards the forest ahead of them and the path. Unknown to them, there was a small brown smoke bomb hidden in a small patch of grass to the side of the road.

Anakin continues to ride on ahead of Padme and Merlin, cheekily grinning back at his wife for a moment and doesn't notice the bomb till he is inches from it. Suddenly there is a loud noise, startling his horse causing Anakin to grip the reins tighter in an attempt to turn the horse back towards Padme and Merlin who then watch him ride past them.

Padme, emotionless, watched it all unfold, then sees Anakin fall off his saddle and onto the grass. Though he didn't t have much time to lay in the grass, for at that moment, two bandits come rushing out from behind two trees meters away from him, straight towards him ready to attack!

"Anakin!" Merlin shouts over at him, alerting him to the men's presence as Anakin is quick to grab his sword from its casing, deflecting a strike from one of the man, knocking him to the ground. He then jumps to his feet, charging towards the other man. Whilst at the same time, Merlin jumps off his horse, wanting to help his friend as Anakin dodges an attack from the second attacker, he falls right past Anakin and to the ground.

The first attacker is now back on his feet seeing the King move towards him. Merlin is hurrying towards them as Anakin kicks the first man back swinging his sword towards him, delivering a blow to the man's side causing him to fall back on the ground.

However, Merlin sees the second attacker charging for Anakin before he does and manages to send the attacker's sword flying from his hand with his magic. Anakin then quickly turns towards him, stabbing him in the stomach with his sword hearing him groan and fall onto the grass.

Neither Merlin nor Anakin, notices how unresponsive Padme has been. The attackers failed and Anakin still lived. Anakin breathes in relief, but wondering what that was all about, as he plants his sword into the ground looking around just as Merlin is relieved to see Anakin uninjured but Padme keeps a straight face, the plan was a failure and she'll need to come up with another method.

* * *

Deciding not to linger in the forest any longer, Anakin, Padme and Merlin headed straight back for Camelot where Anakin was being looked over by Gaius. By now, Morgana and Arthur had heard of the attack. Morgana, in her long white sparkly dress and hair woven into one long plait, stood behind Anakin as Padme stood, with one hand on Anakin's shoulder. Merlin stood off to the side, watching as Gaius tended to a small wound on Anakin's left arm.

"You're very fortunate sire, a fall like that could have broken your neck" he informs him as he wraps some bandage around the wound right as Anakin spoke up,

"What about the men who attacked us?" he asks "Have they been questioned?" he adds as Gaius then replies

"I'm sorry sire. Their wounds were fatal. They were unable to learn anything from them" he regrettably informs him right as Merlin speaks.

"We know one thing, it can't have been a coincidence that they were there" he points out. This caused Padme to look over at him, with a curious look on her face at the same time Morgana gave Anakin a hug.

"It's just good you're still in one piece" she confesses, slapping his arm, "You have to stop scaring me like that" she warns him making him chuckle just as the door open and in walked Arthur and Leon, carrying Anakin's saddle from his forest.

"Brother" Arthur spoke up, "We recovered your saddled from the forest trail" he informs him just as Anakin gets to his feet. Arthur takes a piece of the saddle from Leon, going on "The garth has been unpicked and re stitched" he explains holding it out to his brother as Merlin watches them closely hearing Arthur go on "It's designed to break Anakin" he points out.

Anakin studies the saddle closely himself, it did appear like this saddle was tampered with and would cause a fall. Anakin then spoke, "It appears Merlin on this s...occasion" he pauses as Anakin and Arthur both look over at Merlin before he continues "You may be right" he admits.

Merlin remained silent, unable to believe he was hearing those words coming from his friend's mouth-he was right, now the question was, who did it and why?

* * *

Later that afternoon, and still focused on finding out just why someone wanted Anakin to fall from his horse and tampered with his saddle. Arthur knew the one person, aside from Merlin, that he needed to find before bringing him to his brother.

The stable groom, Tyr Steward. He was attended to the horses and he shown loyalty to the King. Anakin and Arthur both knew he wouldn't see harm to them, but they needed answers and perhaps he would help them.

Arthur, along with the knights Edward and another knight, moved down through the courtyard and out over the drawbridge to where they saw Tyr, tending to one of the horses. Tyr stopped tending to the horse and turned towards them.

"Afternoon sir knights, your highness" he spoke in a cheerful voice seeing them stop meters before him. They kept stern serious looks on their faces "Horses short and watered as requested" he informed them thinking they were here for the horses as Arthur spoke

"You are Tyr Steward?" he asks in a clear voice as Tyr looks a little confused,

"I am Prince Arthur, you know I am" he replies as Arthur goes on,

"Faithful hand to the King" as Tyr begins to feel slightly nervous but answers the prince

"It is my honor yes" he assures them. Arthur, doesn't say another word except nods back to Edward and the other knight to move forward towards Tyr who is still confused about what is happening.

"Is the King not pleased with my work?" he innocently asks before the two men grab hold of him by his arms "Have I done something wrong?" he adds as Arthur watches the two men lead the worried young man back towards the castle, unaware of what was unfolding him.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Having been ordered to search Tyr's house as well as bring him before the King, Leon and Nicholas had led a small group of knights to the young man's house where an elderly woman appeared to be cooking in the kitchen. She was rolling some dough when she was startled by the front door and seeing the knights coming in.

Leon looked over at her as the knights moved past him, "You Geward Steward" he tells her "Mother of Tyr Steward" he points out. She watches them move past as she replies

"Yes" as Leon then asks

"And you live here with your son?" seeing her nod

"Is he in some kind of trouble?" she asks worried as Leon watches the knights continue to search the house

"He's been arrested on suspicions of treason" he informs her as Nicholas opens up a small bag towards the back of the house, pulling out a small item and studying it as Geward shakes her head

"No. That can't be" she cries "You've made some kind of mistake!" she insists "My Tyr's loyal to the King as you are" she assures him however Nicholas then speaks up, holding the item in hand, a small roll of red cotton

"Here" he speaks up. It was the same red cotton like on the saddle, this needed to be brought forth the King at once.

* * *

A short time later, the knights, Arthur, Morgana, Padme, Merlin and Gaius all stood in the council chambers. Merlin and Gaius stood off to the side as Morgana and Padme stood on one side of Anakin and Arthur stood on the other, with Leon beside him. Anakin stood in the middle, staring directly across at young Tyr. Edward and Nicholas stood on either side of the young man. They were reporting back their findings from searching the young man's home.

"The thread that we found at the boy's home matches that used to sabotaged your saddle sire" he explains. Tyr shifted nervously on his feet as Anakin then spoke up

"Who put you up to this, Tyr?" he asks straight out seeing the boy quickly answer him

"No one" he tells him "No one's put me up to anything sire" he assures him. Padme closely watches him cautiously, wondering what he would say next hearing Anakin then ask,

"Are you saying you acted alone?" he asks "You had no help, no accomplice?" he adds seeing Tyr shakes his head

"I don't know **anything** about these things you're talking about" he tries telling him as Merlin and Gaius each exchange a glance between each other as Tyr continues to maintain his innocence. "I've done **nothing** sire" he promises him as Anakin looks back at Arthur and Leon hearing Tyr go on "Except look after your horses like I always do-" he is then cut off by Anakin

"The evidence is staring you in the face" he points out "You can't deny it" he warns him. Tyr is silent for a moment, frightened now more than ever before he speaks once again

"Sire, I **swear** on my mother's life" he promises him. Anakin unfolds his arms and moves right up towards the young man

"Just give me their name" he simply tells him but Tyr remains quiet as Anakin shrugs "Why protect them?" he asks not seeing Padme continue to glare over at them. "They can't help you now" Anakin admits as Merlin watches his friend closely. "Just give me their name" he repeats once more seeing Tyr breathe deeply

"I have no name" he replies shaking his head. "There's no name to give" he insists. Anakin sighs, now knowing what he must do

"Then you leave me with no choice" he regrettably tells him "Though it saddens me greatly to do so, I must charge you with treason" he informs him. Tyr remains quieter as Anakin stares back at him once more. "Is there anything further you'd like to say?" he asks him one last time. Padme holds her breath, wondering what he would say as Tyr only goes on

"You're my King sire. I'd never do **anything** to hurt you" he reminds him "Never!" he cries, that may be true as Anakin curiously stares back at the young boy once more, but the evidence was pointing all to him, what else could he do? Anakin then turns back towards his throne, where Arthur, Leon, Morgana and Padme were standing.

Anakin stands tall, as he speaks "Tyr Steward, by the power vested in me, I sentenced you to death" he informs him, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Tyr's lip begins to tremble upon hearing those words. Merlin looks over at Gaius as Anakin simply then nods to Edward and Nicholas, who take hold of the young man and lead him from the chambers.

Merlin kept silent as they led him from the chamber. He suspected that Tyr was telling the truth and was going to be die for something he really didn't do. But what could he do, he was still just a servant despite being one of Anakin's close friends. Still he would try to talk to him.

* * *

Shortly after exiting the council chambers, Anakin moves through the hallways with Merlin beside him as well as Arthur and Morgana. They were still reacting to the news that Tyr had been sentenced to death.

Arthur spoke first, "Anakin, we've known Tyr since he was a little boy, are you just going to forget all those times he's helped us. His loyalty to us?" he asks him as Merlin then adds

"And do you really think he is capable of this treason?" he asks as Anakin simply shakes his head.

"What I think, is irrelevant. The facts speak for themselves" he simply replies as Morgana now speaks up.

"Yes, but you, as the King, are the one who makes the final decisions, if you really doubted that Tyr was the one who is behind this treason, then investigate this further. If Tyr does have someone working with him, they might try and free him" she warns before she then adds

"But Anakin, to sentence him to death?" she asks in disbelief hoping he would change his mind but Anakin remained strong.

"The law is the law, whether I like it or not" he informs them. He stops to turn down another corridor looking back at his brother, sister and Merlin. "I know it's sad to see him being put to death, but the evidence is pointing towards him. I cannot ignore that. Being King doesn't always mean happy decisions" he reminds them turning down the corridor leaving them standing there before they then hurried to proceed after him

* * *

A short time later, Merlin had headed back to Gaius's chambers to help clean up some of the potions, and also gave him a chance to sought Gaius's counsel on the matter. He moves over towards a tall cupboard as he speaks

"Why would Tyr want to kill Anakin?" he asks him "It makes no sense" he admits hearing Gaius speak up

"Perhaps he harboured some grudge, some festering resentment" he suggests as Merlin disagrees

"What grudge?" he scoffs "He **loved** his work, he was deeply proud of it" he explains moving over to set the table as Gaius turns around looking over at him hearing Merlin go on "And Anakin respected him, I know he did. He treated him fairly and well" he goes on as Gaius sighs

"Merlin, it's not always possible to know what's in the mind of another man" he tells him as Merlin continues on

"Maybe so" he admits "But Anakin was right about one thing. Tyr could **not** have done this alone. Someone else is involved" he points out handing Gaius one of the plates hearing Merlin go on "And unless **we** find out who that is, what's to stop them from trying it again?" he asks just as Gaius hands him his plate of food. Gaius didn't say another word and watched as Merlin headed for the door and out of the chamber.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, up in his chambers, he shares with his wife, Anakin sat in his chair, idly playing with the red thread. He was lost in thought, just thinking about what had happened down in the council chamber, that he hadn't seen Padme moving towards him, until she spoke up

"Anakin" she speaks in a soft voice. He remains silent as she moves closer before kneeling beside him. "I know you were fond of Tyr" she points out, "But you had no choice" she reminds him. "He was guilty" she adds as Anakin stares at the red thread. He then replies.

"Tyr Steward, is a simple man" he explains "He can't have planned this assignation himself" he tells her as Padme continues to stare up at him. She tilts her head.

"Well, I know that is what **you** would like to think, we all would" she confesses "But hard as it is to accept the great and honourable King has enemies within these walls" she reminds him seeing him look over at her, listening as she went on "Very often, the last person you would suspect" she points out. She shakes her head. "Tyr is just such a person" she adds.

Anakin is silent, before he sighs. "No, you're right" he admits. "I suppose experience should have taught me that by now" he goes on as Padme watches him

"The important thing is that he didn't succeed" she reminds him seeing him turn back looking down at her as she went on "I've already lost my parents" she points out "I could 't bear to lose you too" she confesses.

Anakin looks at her, before he places one hand on her cheek, seeing her smile "I'm here Padme" he replies "Always will be. I'll never leave you alone" he promises her as she gently kisses his hand. She smiles up at him, though behind that smile, Anakin was not aware of Padme's true feelings about the matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin, bowl of food in hand, decided to see his Tyr was in the mood for food and headed down to the dungeons. He entered the dungeons and moved towards the cell in which Tyr was being kept in. The young man looked up at Merlin seeing him coming into view.

"Though you might want some food" Merlin tells him just as the guard opens the door to his cell allowing him to step inside. Tyr quietly nods as Merlin hands him the bowl. "Food is not Gaius's strong point" he adds with a chuckle. He took a seat beside Tyr who then replied

"Well, at least it's not that tunip stew" he points out trying to make light of his situation before he looks back at Merlin "Thank you Merlin" he adds. It was then Merlin wanted to ask the young man for more information.

"I'd like to help you Tyr" he confesses "If I can" he adds but Tyr only shook his head

"You heard the King. No one can help me now" he reminds him but Merlin knew better. He knew that Anakin didn't really want to see this young man die so he tried to remain positive

"Not you Tyr" he tells him "Whatever you did. I don't believe you meant any harm" he assures him. Tyr shook his head again

"I didn't do **anything,** on my honour I didn't" he promises going back to his food. There was silence between the two before Merlin then asked

"Something happened, didn't it?" he asks. Tyr fiddles with the spoon, keeping quiet before he muttered a quiet

"No" he then replies but Merlin wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Tyr, please. I know you're not to blame, just tell me what happened" he informs him before he then heard the young man panic

"No!" he cries, Merlin knew he had gotten to him now. There was more to what had happened to what he hadn't told Anakin before.

"Who?" Merlin simply asked. There is silence once more between as Merlin hears Tyr sigh and place the bowl down on the other side and moves closer to Merlin, keeping a low voice.

"This is a few days back" he begins to say "One of the horses came down with colic" he explains. "I had to sleep in stables to watch over him" he pauses as Merlin looks back at the door to ensure no one was close by urging Tyr to go on

"Go on, it's alright" he whispers. Tyr took a deep breath before going on

"That night, I was woken up by a sound" he tells him "There was someone there, going over the King's saddle" Merlin listens intently "I knew it wasn't right. I tried to get away and warn someone but they saw me" he swallows the lump in his throat "They told me if I so much as **whisper** a word of what I'd seen..." he trails off as Merlin heard his voice fill with worry "They'd take my mother. They'd take her and cut her throat" he finishes

Merlin's eyes but he had to know who this person was, "Who was it?" he asks but Tyr knew already he had said too much

"I can't!" he shakes his head but Merlin pressed on

"Tyr, please tell me" he insists looking back at the cell door. "This is the **only** chance you have. You'll be hanged if you don't" he reminds him but Tyr was quick to remind him once more

"And they'll kill my mother if I do" he replies. Merlin then goes on, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder

"Tyr, I can help you" he assures him however Tyr had already accept his fate

"No, if it means me dying instead of her then so be it" he tells him "I'd rather die" he sadly admits. Merlin lowers his head. He had been right, Tyr didn't do this at all. He was innocent.

* * *

Once Merlin had exited the dungeons, he knew that these new developments couldn't wait till morning. That Anakin needed to know about this **tonight.** He also decided he should include Arthur in this. It was his brother and Arthur was just as keen on finding out who did this and had doubts about Tyr.

After waking up the prince, Arthur and Merlin now moved down the hallway towards Anakin and Padme's chambers. Arthur wasn't entirely sure this would work out.

"You better hope this goes well Merlin" he warns him as Merlin was quick to respond

"Trust me sire, after Anakin hears what I've heard, he'd want to talk to Tyr tonight" he replies as they arrived outside their chambers. Arthur knocked on the door before they both entered, finding Anakin in his brown pants and loose white shirt with Padme beside him, in her red pinkish dress.

"Arthur, Merlin, what brings you both here so late in the evening?" he asks. Arthur steps forward,

"Anakin, I have just been informed that Merlin has acquired some interesting information about Tyr" he replies. Anakin leans over one of his chairs looking across at Merlin. Anakin, Arthur and Merlin didn't noticed Padme flinch slightly.

Merlin stepped up towards his friend and began to explain what he had happened in the cells and what Tyr had told him but how he wouldn't reveal who is really was. When he had finished, Anakin then asked,

"You went to the cells to see Tyr?" he asks him after he had finished telling them of what he had done

"Yes" Merlin answered him with a nod as Anakin sighs,

"We've been over his before" he reminds him "We know what he said. The evidence doesn't lie" he reminds him as Merlin then explains further

"He doesn't deny the crime sire" he tells him "The only part Tye played was seeing it done" he tells him as Arthur looked across at him

"He told you this?" he asks as Merlin nods

"Five minutes ago" he replies as Arthur then asks

"And who was it?" as Merlin sees Padme, Anakin and Arthur all looking at him listening to him. They see Merlin shake his head

"He won't say. He's too frightened. They threatened him" he points out. It was then that Anakin knew what he had to do.

"I must speak with him" he replies moving around Padme and towards the door, along with Arthur and Merlin. Padme, one hand gripping the top of one of the chairs, then speaks up,

"Anakin surely it can wait?" she asks "Gaius told you to rest. Let your injuries heal" she reminds him as Anakin shakes his head

"I'll be fine Padme. I just want to hear what he say" he only replies not stopping and opens the door, all three young men look back at Padme seeing her go on

"And you shall" she promises him "But Tyr's said all he willing to say for now" she tells him "He's clearly frightened and unsure of what to do, don't push him" she explains. Merlin and Arthur look over at Anakin, who remains with one hand on the door, looking out into the hallway. His fingers tap against the wood of the door. They hear Padme continue

"Let him think it over" she insists "And maybe after a night in the cells, he'll be prepared to say more" she promises. Anakin looks over at his wife, seeing her tilt her head, smiling at him. After a few more minutes of silence, Anakin closes the door.

"As always Padme, you're right" he confesses moving back over towards her, he reaches out and touches her hand seeing her smile. Arthur then leaves the room without another word-what could he say-Padme may have been his sister in law, but she was the Queen, Anakin valued her words highly.

Merlin was still remaining, staring back at Padme who only kept her smile at him before she turned and moved towards the back of the room where Anakin was. Merlin couldn't shake this strange feeling that there was something unusual with Padme.

* * *

A short time later, Merlin returned to his chambers where Gaius was waiting with their supper. Merlin took his seat opposite the old man. He knew that if he could talk to anyone, it would be Gaius about his troubles.

"Have you noticed anything about Padme of late?" he asks him seeing Gaius look up at him in surprise

"Nothing unusual. Why?" he asks seeing Merlin shake his head

"I'm not sure exactly" he admits as Gaius then makes some suggestions to help

"Something she's said? Something she's done?" he points out however Merlin only shook his head.

"No. It's nothing in particular" he replies. Gaius goes back to eating his meal before he hears Merlin continue "It just seems to me that since she returned from the dark tower. She hasn't quite been herself" he confesses as Gaius blinks at the thought

"Why is that so surprising?" he asks him "She went through a lot" he reminds him "She saw Arthur fight to save her and was wounded. Anakin, Arthur and Morgana are now the only family she has" he points out reaching for a bread roll

Merlin nods "I know that" he replies thinking about his mother as Gaius then went on

"Besides we can only guess at what Morgause put her though" he reminds him as Merlin nods,

"It's what worries me" he admits. Morgause was a powerful enchantress. She tried turning Arthur on his father, she helped Palpatine kidnap Anakin and then lured Arthur and then attempted to turn the brothers against each other by controlling them to fight each other. What's to say she didn't manipulate Padme and was controlling her?

* * *

As Merlin worried about his friend Padme, Padme on the other hand, was stealthily moving the castle. She seemed to be heading the direction of the dungeons. She peered around the corner to ensure no one was following her before she continued on down the next hallway.

Unknown to anyone, including her husband, Padme was heading down to the dungeons to see Tyr. As she approached the dungeons, Padme opened up one of the grates and placed a small hand held item inside. It was trailing a thin line of smoke which travelled through the grate and into the dungeons.

The guards that were guarding the cells, were knocked out shortly after unknowingly inhaling the smoke and they did not see Padme, one arm over her mouth, walk past them, ensuring they were _indeed_ sleeping and continued on into the cells.

At the same time, Tyr was still sitting on his bench inside his cell. Padme slowly approached the cell, giving him a sweet sincere smile.

"Tyr" she softly speaks, still smiling seeing the young man raise his head. He appeared surprised to see her there

"What are you doing here?" he asks, in a tone of disinterest. It was soon apparent that Tyr did not wish to see the Queen, and didn't wish her to be here. Padme placed one hand on the bar of the door. She shakes her head

"Nothing to worry about, just want to talk" she assures him. Tyr remains seated.

"I've said nothing" he assures her. It is now revealed that the person Tyr had told Merlin about, tampering with the King's saddle, is Padme.

"Shh" Padme only replies "Come closer" she insists watching him get to his feet as she whispers "Don't want to be heard, do we?" she asks. Tyr approaches the door to the cell, shaking his head once again

"I've told no names. I've not mentioned you to anyone" he promises seeing the Queen nod,

"I believe you" she re assures him as Tyr then wanted to know something else on his mind

"Is my mother safe?" he asks "You've not harmed her" he adds seeing her nod

"Your mother is alive and well" she replies "She's not the problem" she explains seeing him stare back at her, confused. "You are" she reveals. Tyr doesn't understand, if he didn't tell anyone it was her he saw, then why would be the problem still?

"Me?" he asks in a low voice. Padme nods smiling

"You see Tyr, it's not what you _**haven't**_ said. It's what you _**may**_ yet say" she points out at the same time, she slowly pulls out a long dagger from her side, unfortunately Tyr hasn't noticed this dagger until she slowly and cautiously moves the dagger through the bars

"Don't..." Tyr starting to say before Padme plunged the dagger straight into Tyr.

She hears Tyr cry out suddenly before he slumps to the ground. Padme smirks down at him

"Understand?" she asks the unresponsive Tyr before she simply leaves. He wouldn't be a problem anymore. He wouldn't be able to say a word and now Padme would need to find _another_ way of killing the King.

* * *

The following morning, Anakin, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius were awoken with the news of Tyr's shock death in his cell. Gaius was examining the body as Anakin knelt beside him with Merlin standing behind him as Arthur and one of the knights, Leon were expecting what could have happened.

"The blade punctured his heart" he informed him "He suffered very little I'm glad to say" he added. Anakin only shook his head before he looks up at his brother,

"Have you spoken to the night patrols?" he asks him as Arthur nodded but unfortunately had bad news to report

"They saw nothing unusual sire" he replied as Anakin then went on

"What about the guards? Why didn't they raise the alarm?" he asks. Arthur was about to respond when Leon returned to the cell's entrance, holding the small item Padme had placed into the grate

"Sire, we found this in the grate in the guard's room" he informs him right as Gaius moved over towards him, to inspect the item. He takes a small sniff of it

" Clary wort. A powerful soporific, sire" he explains. Anakin places a hand over his face, realizing he should have talked to Tyr last night. Merlin, Gaius, Arthur and Leon all look down at him

"I've been a fool" he confesses "I should have spoken to him when I had the chance" he admits, his tone full of regret. Merlin started to inspect the outline of the entrance. He knew he had to say something, what was really on his mind about the situation and he knew now was his chance.

"Anakin" he spoke out hearing Anakin reply in a flat tone

"What?" he only asks as Merlin moved around his friend, going on

"Whoever did this was no stranger to Camelot" he points out looking towards the small window of the cell, "They knew the citadel inside out" he explains. Merlin stared straight out of the window, sunlight blaring through. He didn't want believe it or say anything but he couldn't shake the feeling that Padme could be behind this situation.

It was at that moment, both Merlin and Anakin were startled by the surprise presence of Morgana, long hair woven into one long plait and dressed in her long sleeved emerald dress. There was a look of concern on her face.

"Anakin" she spoke up in a soft voice seeing both Anakin and Merlin look over at him. Anakin allowed a smile to cross his face seeing her enter the cell. A sombre look crossed her face as she saw Tyr's lifeless body on the ground

"I'm sorry about Tyr, Anakin. He was a kind boy and loyal to you" she pointed out as Anakin sighed

"Thank you Morgana, I only wished I could have talked to one more time" he admitted, he moved over towards her, sharing a hug together then quietly brushed past her leaving Merlin and Morgana in the cell. Something Anakin said had her curious, of course she didn't know what Merlin knew.

"What did he mean by talking to Tyr one more time?" she asks seeing Merlin look up over at him

"Last night, when I brought Tyr some food, I was trying to talk to him about what had happened and he led me to believe that someone else tampered with the saddle and threatened him" he informed her as Morgana sighed

"That's unfortunate because that means Anakin's life is still in danger" she reminded him. She moved towards him, clasping one hand in his. "We **must not** let this person succeed. Anakin is our friend and one of my brothers" she pointed out. Merlin looked down into her brown eyes,

"I promise you Morgana, I will not let them succeed" he assured her. "Anakin will **not** die" he promised. He had saved the lives of Anakin and Arthur many times, this time would be like no other.


	6. 5:Investigation,Poison&ProtectingtheKing

**Chapter 5: Investigation, Poison & Protecting the King**

Since discovering that someone was out to harm the King, and had already murdered the only potential lead they had, the protection around Camelot had tightened and Anakin wanted to ensure this included, his wife Padme, his brother Arthur and sister Morgana, because if someone was after him, he could also go after his family and didn't want to see them unprotected.

However, unknown to Anakin, Arthur and Morgana, Padme _was_ indeed involved with the plot against the king. With her first plan a failure and having secretly killed Tyr, Padme needed another way to kill the King and to do this, she needed to seek the advice of, in her eyes, her only friend Morgause.

* * *

Slipping out of the city and into the forest, Padme silently moved through the forest, making her way to a location where she could meet Morgause. She came upon a nearby tree, placing her hand on it noticing a long, twisting vine running alongside it. She smiles, knowing this a sign Morgause had left for her, indicating she wasn't far now.

Padme then proceeds south of the tree. She continued through the forest until she spotted her friend, standing in her long sleeved black dress and beautiful blond hair. Morgause turned around to face her, smiling as she watched Padme approach her.

"Padme!" she chimes happily. Padme stops metres before her, and she goes straight into the reason she is meeting her.

"The plan failed" she immediately tells her "Anakin lives" she adds, in a flat, annoyed tone of voice hearing Morgause then ask

"Does he suspect you?" she asks her studying her curiously as Padme shakes her head

"Not yet" she assures hers before explaining the situation that had unfolded "But the stable hand saw me. He was going to tell them _**everything**_ " as Morgause smirked back at her

"Well, you have good news" she points out as Padme nodded

"I did what had to be done" she only replied as Morgause then speaks up once more

"With Tyr gone, you'll have to find someone else to take the fall" she explains going on "You must have the support of Arthur, Morgana and the knights" she reminds her "With their alliance, will your path to the throne be clear" she promises her. Morgause didn't know much about ascensions to the throne until she found herself in league with Palpatine who she discovered was an old advisor to Uther. She doubted that Arthur would feel prepared to take the throne if his brother was to suddenly die, feeling not ready. Padme should be able to take the throne easily.

Padme, however, was suddenly having doubts "But what good is all this?" she asks adding "Anakin's still alive" she reminded her however Morgause only smirked

"For now" she replied "By tonight, you'll have everything to finish the job" she assures her before Padme was quick to point out

"Anakin's doubled the guards. There are patrols night and day. I can't risk it" she tells her, panic in her voice as she referred to her sneaking out of the castle but Morgause was quick to reassure her once more

"Padme, Padme" she replied in a soft sweet voice "It is **I** who will come to you" she surprises her. Padme tilts her head curiously wondering why Morgause would risk coming into Camelot with all the patrols, however there was no time to ask questions as they then heard the sound of horses rushing through the forest, coming towards them

A Camelot patrol, heading their way! Morgause knew that Padme couldn't be seen talking with her and needed her to get out of sight.

"Go!" Morgause tells her. Padme quickly dons her hood over her face and hurries off in the opposite direction leaving Morgause to slip away in the other direction just as the patrol, which was being led by Arthur was coming closer. Padme ran as fast as she could through the forest as Arthur turned the horse in the direction she had taken off in.

Of course he didn't know he was chasing her, he was just chasing a figure. Padme dares not to look behind her as she hears Arthur riding closer towards him however has not seen Morgause a few meters away and in an attempt to stop him from pursuing Padme.

She raises her hand towards him and with her magic, she manages to pull Arthur off his horse and directly to the ground. She smirked at her ability to stop him from catching Padme whilst at the same time Padme kept running until she once again saw Camelot in sight. Slowing down her pace, she tidied herself up and pushed her hood off her face, brushing her long lush brown hair down her back and headed back into the city.

* * *

A short time later, Padme slipped into the castle and continued to head up to her chamber undetected. As she entered another hallway, she hadn't noticed Merlin walking in the opposite, turning to see her as she near the next archway.

"Padme!" he calls out. Padme sighs but stops in her steps and slowly turns back towards her friend who was moving back towards her "I've been looking for you everywhere" he tells her "Anakin's been beside himself with worry" he informs her.

Padme gives her friend a small smile, shaking her head "Well, there was no need to worry" she replies "I was just walking in the meadow" she explains. Merlin listens to her response quietly as she explains further "Since my parents died, sometimes I need time to myself" she confesses.

Merlin nodded in agreement, knowing what it was like to lose someone he loved, "I understand" he replies before he added "But you should be careful, a patrol was attacked only an hour ago" he informs her. Padme keeps innocent, she already knew about the patrol but couldn't let Merlin know that

"Oh I had no idea" she innocently admits smiling "I, thank you Merlin" she tells him "I'll be more careful next time" she promises him. She then turns and proceeds out of the hallway just as Merlin watches her go. He was still weary of Padme's behaviour and wasn't quite sure he believed her story of just walking in the forest.

* * *

Whilst in Anakin's chambers, Merlin had caught up with Anakin and Gaius who were examining Arthur for any sign of hidden injuries he sustained from his fall. It was also where Anakin could find out if Arthur saw anything or anyone out there before his fall. He hated seeing his brother injured and knew that Arthur was only out there because of him.

Gaius examined Arthur's arm, checking for injuries. "No broken bones I'm pleased to say" he concluded looking over at Anakin and Merlin. Anakin then looked over at his brother

"Anything else you remember?" he asks seeing Arthur shake his head

"Nothing" he replies "One minute the men and I were pursuing them through the trees, the next I was flat on the ground" he tells him as Anakin then asks him once more

"You sure it's sorcery?" he asks seeing Arthur nod straight away

"Without a doubt" he immediately replies "Powerful too" he is quick to point out as Merlin then speaks up

"Morgause" he tells them seeing Gaius, Arthur and Anakin look over at him as Arthur nods,

"It's possible" he replies "But why was she there?" he asks as Merlin shrugs

"Maybe she was meeting someone" he points out as Anakin then speaks

"But why would she come so close to the citadel?" he asks as Merlin had an answer already

"Maybe she had to. Maybe who ever she had meeting was here in Camelot" he suggests as Anakin decides it's not good to simply go on these rumours

"Until we have more to go on this is idle speculation" he points out straightening up, he looks between Gaius and Merlin, "Gaius, Merlin, see what you can find in the woods" he instructs them "Perhaps there's something overlooked" he hints just as Arthur slowly starts to get to his feet

"I will too" he tells them but Gaius is quick to stop him,

"You'll do no such thing" he sternly tells him "You rest Arthur, physician's orders" he adds before getting to his feet and starts to exit the room at the same time Anakin left leaving Arthur and Merlin, not realising that Padme was secretly watching them from a side room.

* * *

Once Gaius had exited the room, Merlin moved around to Arthur. Padme cautiously listened to them, her eyes widening as she fears that Merlin or Gaius may soon discover she was in league with Morgause and trying to kill the King. She hears Merlin speak up as he takes a seat beside Arthur.

"I don't think this over" he admits as Arthur looks curiously back at his friend

"What do you mean?" he asks him before Merlin decides to explain his worries.

"Whoever is responsible for the attack on Anakin, what's to stop them from trying again?" he asks as Arthur shook his head

"They'd have no chance. The citadel's on full alert" he reminds him as Padme, still listening, becomes more fearful of Morgause getting into the city without being seen. This plan could be ruined before its implemented.

She hears Arthur go on _"Every entrance, every exit is being watched"_ he tells him "Trust me, Anakin's safe as long as he remains in Camelot" he promises him. Merlin wanted to believe Arthur, I mean this was his brother he was talking about, still Merlin was unsure

"That's just it, what if he's not safe here?" he asks going on "What if Camelot is the _**most dangerous**_ place he could be?" he asks as Arthur listens intently allowing Merlin to go on "Who could have access to the stables?, Who could have known the way to the cells?, Who knew that Tyr would do _**anything**_ to protect his mother?" he asks.

Merlin stares directly back at Arthur. "You need to stay close to Anakin and do _**whatever**_ you can to protect him" he insists already knowing that Arthur was already going to by his brother's side until the attempted killer was caught and brought to justice.

Arthur nodded "I promise, Merlin" he replies "He's my brother. I don't want to see him dead" he admits. Merlin nods in agreement before getting to leave, with Gaius's medicine bag in hand. At the same time Padme pulled back into the room she was listening from. Merlin was getting _**too**_ suspicious about this situation and now she had just found the person she was going to frame for this next plot. Merlin was going to be framed for killing the king.

* * *

Whilst, far out in the woods, away from Camelot. Morgause was continuing in her part to help Padme in implementing the new plot against the King. She moved swiftly through the woods until she came across a small lone cabin in the woods ahead of her, she smirks before she moves towards it.

Once inside, she looks around the small cabin, which is a potions store, with various vials and ingredients filling the shelves and floor and right at the back of the cabin, sitting at his wooden desk, was a bald middle aged man dressed in gray robes. He raises his head as she enters

"Who are you?' he asks as Morgause shakes her head, moving forward into the cabin

"It is not who I am, but what I want and whether you can give it to me" she only replies as he stares back at her curiously

"What is that you want?" he asks straight out as Morgause looks around at the various potions around her before she answers him

"A tincture" she replies in a clear voice "With the power to kill" she adds looking over at him "Not just to kill but to do so slowly and with the utter most pain" she insists as he writes more notes onto his parchment as he then nods

"Very particular, what you seek" he comments hearing her speak up again

"It has a very particular purpose" she tells him. There is silence between them before he hears her go on, "Well..." she pauses before she goes on "Do you possess such a thing?" she asks hearing him start to chuckle

"I do" he replies, getting up from his seat. He smirks over at him as he moves away from his desk. Morgause watches him move across the room to a table with various unique items and vials. She follows him as he lifts two vials into his hands

"Here" he tells her as she looks over at the vials

"What are they?" she asks hearing him explain them

"Valerian" he answers her "Two drops will render the victim unconscious" he assures her, going on "And Henbane" he holds up the vial in his left hand, "A single drop administered through the ear, their death will be as prolonged and as unpleasant as could be wished for" he promises. He turns around towards her as Morgause smirks before she reaches for them, but the man is quick to pull back

"These are..." he pauses before going on "...uncommon things" he tells her "Hard to come by, hard to prepare" he informs her. Morgause scowls back at him before she places some coins into his hand and takes the vials from him. The man smirks as he counts the coins

"Very generous, miss" he sneers "More than enough to buy my wares" he tells her "Not my silence" he adds, meaning if anyone questioned him, he'll reveal who brought the vials. Morgause stops in her steps and turns to look back at him.

Annoyed, she simply throws some more gold coins onto the floor and exits the cabin. The man bends down to the floor, smirking as he sees her leave before starting to collect the coins off the floor.

* * *

Whilst back in Camelot, Anakin was thinking about what Arthur and Merlin had told him, about how Morgause was out in the forest. Why would she come out this far? Was she planning revenge for what happened at the dark tower? He was lost in thought and fiddling with an apple in his hands, he didn't see Padme approach from behind him until she spoke

"Anakin, are you alright?" she asks in a soft concerned voice as Anakin speaks

"What if Merlin's right?" he asks her "What if Morgause did attack the patrol?" he goes on as Padme innocently replies

"Morgause?" she asks as Anakin went on

"She wants me dead, then she'll come after Arthur, just like before with Palpatine" he reminds her "What better way of achieving that then conspiring with an ally within Camelot" he tells her. Padme breathes slowly, listening to him go on

"An ally who she can risk meeting within these walls" he tells her as Padme, wondering if he was suspecting her, then asked

"Who?" she asks in a serious tone as Anakin shrugs

"Whoever killed Tyr" he answers her as Padme moves to the other side of her husband pointing out "But that doesn't make sense" she tells him "If you're the target, why kill Tyr?" she asks straight out hearing Anakin reply

"To protect their identity" as Padme only then went on

"Perhaps" she simply replies as Anakin goes on

"Tyr's killer had an intimate knowledge of the palace, whoever they were, they must be known to me and they _**must**_ be known to me and they _**must**_ be here as we speak" he suggests. Padme then moves towards him and takes a seat beside him

"If what you say, is true. They **must** be found quickly" she insists as Anakin then tells her

"And if they're not, they'll strike again quickly" he replies. Padme then takes a hold of his hand, staring directly at him

"I will **not** let that happened" she promises him "I will lay down my life to protect you" she tells him "You'll find them Anakin, you and I together" she assures him. Anakin looks back at her, squeezing her hand gently. He smiles at her. He was happy to have her beside him, watching out for him. He touches her fingers gently as she gives him a friendly smile, whilst in the back of her mind, she wondering how exactly could this new plot win with all these thoughts.

* * *

However in another part of the castle, Arthur was doing his best to rest, however he could not rest knowing that his brother was in danger. He wanted to be out looking for any clues that could lead to their capture. He was sitting on the small seat in front of his window, staring out of his window.

He didn't see Gwen enter the room, until she placed a tray of food down onto the table. "Arthur" she spoke up softly going on "I thought you might like something to eat" she tells him. Arthur kept silent before he turns towards her

"Thank you" he replies after a few silent minutes. Gwen saw the frustration on his face, knowing very well that Arthur would rather be out looking for his brother's potential killer than stuck in here, even if Gaius had ordered him to rest.

Gwen moved over towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder "I know you want to be with Merlin and Gaius right now, but you took quite a fall off your horse, without suffering any broken bones" she reminded him. Arthur felt her grip his shoulder before he wrapped an arm around her waist. Gwen went on "I thought I'd lost you when you came back unconscious from the Dark Tower" she confessed

Arthur pulled her closer towards him "You'll never lose me Gwen" he promised "Anakin will ensure that I always return home alive" he promised as Gwen then knelt beside him looking up into his caring blue eyes

"And Anakin knows you are there looking out and protecting him, like you always have been" she points out. Arthur looks down at her, giving her a small smile before the two shared a sweet passionate kiss together before Arthur then told her

"I'm so glad I have you Gwen" he tells her before he turns back to look out the window, with Gwen now by his side.

* * *

Whilst out in the forest, Merlin and Gaius continued to move through the forest. Merlin walked a few steps ahead of Gaius who was using his walking cane to help him move after Merlin. Merlin then noticed a twisted vine hanging from a tree, the same vine Padme had touched earlier on her way to Morgause

"Gaius!" Merlin calls out to the physician as he moved up alongside Merlin, studying the vine

"Yes, certainly not natural" he informs him as Merlin went on

"It's Morgause. I'm sure of it" he insists as Gaius then turns to look over at the young man,

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" he asks him as Merlin nods

"Arthur said they spotted them moving around here" he assures him moving along the pathway until Gaius spotted something attached to a branch

"There" he points out "On that branch" he tells him. It was a piece of cloth caught on the branch. He picked it to examine the piece of fabric. Merlin looks over his shoulder at the fabric

"It's not much to go on, is it?" he asks. Though it wasn't going to stop Gaius or Merlin from investigating this further to determine where the fabric came from.

* * *

A short time later, Merlin and Gaius returned to their quarters to examine the piece of cloth found in the forest. Gaius held it up underneath his magnifier, examining the silk more

"Raw imported silk" he informs him "Traders ask for a small fortune for it" he goes on "Whoever that belongs to, is _extremely_ wealthy" he assures him before Merlin takes the cloth and magnifier into his own hands to inspect it

He then notices some kind of special pattern sewn into the cloth "What is that?" he asks Gaius, "Some kind of embroidery?" he asks as Gaius nodded

"Indeed" he replies "Woven threads of silver and gold only" he tells him "Those of the highest rank can afford such a thing" he explains. Merlin continues to study the fabric before he realizes where he has seen that fabric before and without another word, speeds off from the chamber leaving Gaius puzzled

"Merlin?" he calls out "Where are you going now!?" he goes on though unable to get a response from the young man who was already out of the room.

* * *

Merlin had raced all the way to Anakin and Padme's quarters, which were empty right now. Merlin ran straight for the closet, frantically searching through Padme's dresses, trying to match the fabric to one of them. He studies the sleeve of her dark blue dress before sighing in defeat and going back for another one.

He then hears a surprising unexpected voice coming from behind him, a few meters away _"Merlin"_ they call out as Merlin peeks out from the closet to see Anakin, with his arms folded standing there looking at him curiously. "Would you care to explain _exactly_ what it is you are doing?" he asks his friend

Merlin doesn't reply straight away, desperately trying to think of a good excuse. "I was just checking for holes" he replies as Anakin only stares back at him

"Holes?" Anakin repeats trying hard to believe that is what his friend was really doing. Merlin takes one of the sleeves of the dress he was holding, sticking his hand through the sleeve

"Yes, that's..." his voice trails off as Anakin answers him

"Where the hand goes" he nods as Merlin grins sheepishly

"Granted, but look..." he smiles as he then sticks his hand through the other sleeve on the dress hearing Anakin then tells him

"That, I believe it is where the other hand goes" he informs him as Merlin nods,

"Right" he replies going on "I'm just saying you can't be too careful. A lady's modesty is a stake after all" he reminds him as Anakin moves forward towards him

"Is it now?" Anakin only asks before he continues "Merlin. I would strongly recommend you start showing a little _less_ interest in Padme's clothing and a little _more_ interest in mine" he explains picking up a clothes basket beside the dress screen. Merlin pulls a face of disgust

"I think I prefer Padme's" he confesses as Anakin shakes his head, wishing he hadn't heard that

"I'm going to try and do everything in my power to forget I heard that" he tells him before he hands Merlin the basket of clothes. Merlin groans as Anakin then adds "I suggest you do the same" he suggests. Merlin sighed. From trying to investigate who was after Anakin, to resuming his chores for his friend. Just another day in Merlin's life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Padme had decided to take a stroll out in the marketplace. She past the villagers doing their usual chores and routines whilst admiring the variety of items at each stall. She smiled at a small group of villagers who gave her a little bow as they past. She moves across to one of the back stalls where there was one cloaked hooded figure already there.

Padme pretends to browse through the items before the figure beside her suddenly grabs her arm, causing her to gasp. She turns her head to look at the figure and it only takes her a moment to recognise that it is **Morgause** in disguise as an old woman. She smirks back at her

"Just a few drops will ease your troubles my dear" she only tells her in an elderly voice slipping the two vials into Padme's hand out of sight of anyone else "Do you understand?" she asks Padme who then notices two Camelot guards moving towards her, they were there for her protection.

Padme nods "Yes" before she starts to lead her away "Come" she insists moving away from the guards. Morgause, leaning on Padme for support then asks

"Are you prepared?" she asks her "Have you found someone to take the fall?" she adds. Padme nods, knowing **exactly** who she had in mind

"Don't worry" she whispers to her. "I have someone in mind" she promises her as she continues to lead her out of the marketplace.

* * *

As the afternoon crossed over into the evening, Merlin was moving through the castle, to head down to the kitchens where he would handle Anakin's laundry, passing a guard and another entrance right as Padme slipped in and moved down the hallway towards her quarters.

Anakin would already be there waiting to have dinner with her. She continued through the hallways before she heard a voice stop her

"Padme!" they cried, it was Morgana, dressed in her long sleeved glittered purple dress. She smiled as she moves towards her. "I've been looking for you" she admits "I miss hanging out with you" she tells her grinning "Has Anakin been keeping you to himself has he?" she teases as Padme only laughs

"He's been very good to me, except this afternoon I took a stroll through the lower town and visiting the villagers" she tells her adding "Even when I was just an ambassador, I've enjoyed time on my own" she replies

Morgana studies her curiously. Usually, she saw that Anakin and Padme were all over each other when he wasn't in council meetings or training, and she detected a little bit of restless tone in her voice. However Morgana smiles once more

"Well, Arthur and I would love to spend more time with you, like old times" she reminded her. "It's fun teasing both Arthur and Anakin, making them feel like we're ganging up on them" she admits

Padme smiles, "Sounds like fun, another time" she promises her and moves on towards her quarters. Morgana watches her leave. Usually, Padme never missed the chance to spend some time with her, away from the boys. It seemed that ever since her return from the dark tower, all Padme did was have something to do. She only hoped it was simply readjusting into her life as Queen and wife after being held by Morgause.

* * *

As Padme entered her chambers, she found Anakin already sitting at their table, in front of their meal whilst a servant poured out his drink. He looked over at her as she entered.

"Padme" he breathes, happy to see her "I was beginning to wonder where you were" he admits as she stops beside him, placing one hand on his arm

"Sorry, I had some business to attend to in town" she replies, giving him a sweet kiss on the forehead as Anakin then tells her

"I hope you have an appetite" as Padme looks down at the array of food before them

"Mm, and a thirst" she admits as Anakin reaches for his drink just as she takes her seat. He then gets up to collect the jug from side table a few meters away.

 _"What took you into town?"_ Padme hears Anakin asks her at the same time, she takes out the small jar of Valerian, and pours a few drops into his drink before she answers him

"Oh, just delivering supplies to those most in need" she lies, as he returns with the jug and pours some wine into her cup.

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me" he tells her. This was true, since meeting Padme, Anakin notices she had a kind heart and was caring to everyone, regardless of their rank or position.

Once he pours her some wine, Anakin takes his seat once more. Padme reaches for her drink, she smiles across at her husband before she looks down at his drink, on the table, poison all slipped in. Now, she just needed him to drink from the cup.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, Merlin was down in the kitchen washing Anakin's dirty laundry. The cooks moved around cleaning and cooking the meals. Merlin squeezes the water out of one piece of clothing before he turns back to the basket to pick up another piece of clothing, throwing it into the water. He leans on the basket for a moment before he notices the tray of dumplings before him.

Thinking he could sneak one, he slowly reaches for one, only to hear "Keep your grubby hands off of my dumplings!" snapped the head cook moving towards him. She smacked his hand away with her wooden spoon before removing the tray. Merlin sighs and carries on with taking the clothes from the basket.

He then realises that Padme's purple dress is among the clothes, before he notices the embroidery along the bottom. It looks eerie similar to the piece found in the forest. Scrambling for the piece of cloth behind him, Merlin holds it up beside the dress. It takes him only a minute to realise that it belongs to the dress which meant Padme was out in the forest! She had been meeting up with Morgause!

His suspicions confirmed, Merlin raced right out of the kitchen, down the hallway, he had to get to Anakin before it was too late!

* * *

Whilst at that very moment, Padme and Anakin continued their meal together. Padme held onto her own drink just as Anakin reached for his, about to take a sip. She then sees him stop, curiously looking over at her

"You know, now that I think of it" he begins to tell her "We never got to have our little celebration now, did we?" he asks her. Padme smiles back at him

"Yes, why was that?" she innocently replies. Anakin charmingly smiles back at her before he holds out his cup towards her

"To us" he toasts as Padme continues to smile and clinks her cup with his before they both take a sip of their drinks. Anakin then places his drink down as Padme studies him, watching as she knows the poison is moving through his body, not knowing that at this very moment, Merlin is racing through the castle, in an attempt to reach them before it is too late.

Merlin pulls open another door and continues running before running up another stairwell unaware that he was already too late. Padme watched as Anakin remained silent, then his eyes rolled back as he slowly starts to lean to his left and she watches him slump unconscious to the side.

Unfazed, Padme places her drink down and pulls out the small vial of henbane, opening up the lid right at the moment, Merlin speeds around another corner and continues on his course at the moment, Padme holds the vial over Anakin's ear and drops a small amount into his ear. Closing off the vial, she smirks, pleased with herself. It was done.

Nearing Padme and Anakin's quarters, Merlin picked up his pace even more as he raced over to the doors and pushed them open. He was too late, for he saw his friend, the king, now slumped, unconscious, over his chair. Anakin had been poisoned. Merlin stood in shock at seeing his friend simply lying there, not moving.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the entire castle to be notified of what had happened. Merlin had rushed for Gaius whilst, the knights, Morgana and Arthur had been summoned to Anakin and Padme's chambers. Anakin was now lying on the bed, white as a ghost whilst Gaius examined him to confirm what had happened.

"All the evidence suggests that the King has been poisoned" he informed them. Padme, of course, had to continue playing the role of shocked, frightened wife and Queen. She now stood in between Arthur and Morgana, who couldn't bear to see their brother this way

"You're certain, Gaius?" Padme asks him as Gaius sadly nods

"Quite certain" he unfortunately informs her going on "The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear" he points out "They all point to the use of henbane" he concludes. Merlin stands in the back behind the knights who listen on as Arthur moves over to console Morgana who now appears quite upset as Padme then asks

"Is there no hope?" she asks knowing very well that there wasn't

Gaius looks back at Anakin, "The poison is a deadly one, my lady" he sadly replies. Merlin watches on in the distance as Gaius goes on "There may be a way to arrest its course but I cannot guarantee it" he suggests. Padme looks around at everyone

"One thing I know for certain" she breathes "Whoever did this lives among us" she cautions them "Whoever did this betrayed us all" she tells them "Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King's stables" as she goes on, Merlin glares back at her, just wondering where she is going with all this

"The King's prison...even the King's food" she continues as Arthur, Morgana and the knights all keep silent as Merlin, keeping his anger down, continues to glare back at her "There is only one I know of" she concludes.

Padme, a tremble in her voice, slowly turns around towards the knights and Merlin, she then gasps "Merlin!" she cries. Merlin coldly glares back at her. She was framing him! She was trying to get rid of him! Surely Arthur and Morgana wouldn't stand for this.

And yet, neither Arthur nor Morgana, said nothing as Merlin was seized by the guards, escorted down to the dungeons, where he was then thrown into an empty cell. The door was then locked by the key leaving Merlin stuck, locked up in a cell for something he didn't even do whilst Anakin's true killer was right under everyone's very noses, the king's own loving wife, Padme!


	7. Chapter 6: Saving the King

**Chapter 6: Saving the King**

The news had spread quickly through the castle of the King being poisoned and Merlin had been accused and thrown into the dungeons for the crime. Gaius had mentioned of a risky method to try and heal the king but to Anakin's family and friends, who only wanted him to awake and healthy, it meant that the killer had been there all along, however for Arthur and Morgana, they still couldn't understand why it would be Merlin.

* * *

Angrily having stormed straight from his brother's chamber and into his own, with Morgana closely following him, Arthur then abruptly cleared his table of any clothing or equipment, hearing it clash to the floor. He then placed both hands on the table,

"How could this have happened!?" he asks Morgana "And Merlin!?" he exclaims, confused "Merlin is a noble and loyal servant, even at times if he is seen as a clumsy lazy servant, he has saved Anakin and I many times, this has to be a mistake" he tells her as Morgana nods, laying her head against Arthur's arm

She then hears him sigh, "I can't let him die, Morgana" he tells her "I'm not ready to be King. Anakin stepped up after our father died, only because there was no one else who could lead. He felt ready, I don't" he confesses as Morgana looks up at him

"We will find a way to save him. Gaius said there was another way. We have to try to save him" she insists. Arthur nods, turning his head to look down at her

"We will Morgana. Anakin did everything to try and save my life when I was poisoned. It got him a night in the cells but he did try" he reminds her as Morgana then had a thought, though she didn't dare say anything in front of Arthur. Magic was still banned in Camelot, luckily for her, Arthur decided his place was still with his brother.

"I can't stay in here, knowing my brother is alone up there" he points out turning on his heel, he once again moved out of his room leaving Morgana to devise up her own plan and to do that, she needed to seek out Merlin-he had magic-she remembered from when they rescued Anakin and Arthur from Palpatine and Morgause.

Morgana then realised something, Padme was also there and saw Merlin use magic, so why didn't she just accuse him of using magic as well? Something was amiss here and she needed to get moving fast, Anakin did not have much time left.

* * *

Padme, meanwhile, wasn't by Anakin's side, but in quiet reflection on the steps near the entrance to the castle. She was leaning against the wall, looking out one of the window. She thought back to how worried she was that this plan wouldn't work, but it had-Anakin was slowly and painfully dying and Merlin had been framed for the crime.

Gaius was slowly approaching her, causing her to turn to look over at him. She had to kept playing the distraught wife. "How is Anakin?" she asks turning back to look out the window again

"There is no change" Gaius regrettably informs her. Padme smirks to herself before she composes herself enough to turn back to Gaius, stepping down to him.

"I know how you must feel" she replies "About Merlin" she adds "You must believe me when I say how sorry I am" she insists as Gaius only stares back at her hearing her go on "But the evidence against him is overwhelming" she points out. Gaius keeps a straight face and tone

"You did what you had to do, Padme. You had no choice" he reminds her, not believing for one minute that Merlin was guilty of poisoning Anakin. "I understand that" he simply tells her. Padme nods

"Thank you" she whispers. There is silence between them for a few minutes before Padme then asks "Is there no hope, Gaius?" wanting to be sure there was no way he could survive. "None at all?" she adds

Gaius blinks once more before he answers her "I will not lie to you" he begins to tell her "Anakin's time is nearly upon him" he cautions her "But until the King draws his last breath, there is always hope" he promises her as Padme attempts to hold back tears.

Gaius then continues up the steps, leaving Padme standing her spot. She watches him go before she then allows herself to smirk once again. She felt confident that Anakin would die and she would become Queen. She stares out of the window pleased with herself.

* * *

Gaius, however, went directly down to the cells to see Merlin who was relieved to see him. Gaius stood at the cell's door looking at Merlin through the bars as Merlin listens to his old friend, one arm resting on the door frame above him.

"You were right, Merlin" he whispers to the young man "Whatever Morgause did in the Dark Tower, she's taken control over Padme and used her to get to Anakin" he explains as Merlin then asked him

"Can you save him?" he asks seeing Gaius unfortunately shake his head.

"The poison is too strong, too virulent" he replies, pausing as they both hear a clanking of metal in the distance. Gaius then turns back to Merlin, "Your magic is his only hope" he tells him as Merlin then speaks again

" **You** need to get me out of here somehow" he reminds him distracted by more clanking, Gaius only remains silent, starting to move away from the door before a voice stopped him.

"Magic" they simply said as Gaius and Merlin looked to see Morgana, in her purple nightdress and white warm shawl over the top approach them. "You need to secretly use magic to get Merlin out of his cell, without anyone else knowing before allowing him to get up to Anakin's chambers unseen" she explains

Gaius and Merlin wondered how long she had been back there, luckily for them, it wasn't that long and hadn't heard their conversation about Padme and Morgause. Morgana moves forward even more, "Merlin, I know you can do it. You defeated Palpatine and sent Morgause fleeing. If it wasn't for you, Morgause and Palpatine would be ruling over Camelot by now" she insists. She places one hand on the bar of his cell.

"Merlin, Arthur's admitted to me he's not ready to rule Camelot if Anakin dies. We'll be supporting Padme to take the throne" she explains. Gaius glances at Merlin, now knowing what Merlin knew all along, they couldn't allow that. Merlin then tells her

"Can you help me out of here?" he asks before they attempted using magic. Morgana shook her head.

"I must not cause suspicion and side with my family" she tells him. She then places one hand over Merlin's "I know you can do it Merlin. Promise me, you will save Anakin" she concludes. Merlin eventually nods

"You can trust me, Morgana. I promise I won't let him die" he assures her seeing her struggling to hold back tears and hurries out of the dungeon once again just as Gaius then leaves, leaving Merlin once again alone, looking out into the moonlight of his window. He made a promise to his friend, and he hoped he didn't have to break that promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Padme had returned to her quarters where Anakin still laid on the bed, still as ever. Forcing the tears out, she moves over to his bedside, sitting on the chair beside the bed where she placed one hand on his.

"You promised you'd never leave me, Anakin" she cries "You promised" she sobs. Arthur stood a few meters away. Unable to bear seeing his brother like this nor his sister in law, crying her heart out. This shouldn't be happening.

 _"He's our strength"_ he hears Padme go on _"Our heart"_ she continues to sob going on "How can I live without him?" she asks, tears falling down her white cheeks seeing him remain stiller and whiter as she continues _"How can any of us live without him?"_ It was then Arthur knew, now was the time to speak up of what will happen if he doesn't make it.

"Because we must" he sadly tells her moving over towards her "Padme, if Anakin is to die, we will lose more than that" he reminds her taking a seat beside her as Padme struggles to hold back her 'tears' hearing Arthur go on "The kingdom will lose its King" he tells her.

Padme, knowing the truth of the situation, attempts to remain 'positive' "While Anakin lives, there is still a King of Camelot" she assures him. Arthur didn't want to be saying these words but knew he wasn't ready to take the throne just yet.

"But when the time comes, and it..." he stutters to say the next few words "will surely come soon" he points out. "We need to be prepared" he reminds her going on "If we do not have a leader and a guide, Camelot and all the kingdom will be vulnerable" he continues on "Everything Anakin worked so hard to achieve will be threatened" he finishes.

Padme tearfully shakes her head "But who would wear his crown?" she asks "Would you take your brother's place, succeeding him?" she adds "Who amongst us, aside from you, Arthur, is... worthy of such a thing?" she tells him

Arthur takes a deep breath "Padme, I feel I am **not** ready to take my brother's throne and continue the work of what my brother has fought so hard to achieve and while I do not want to lose my only brother, I believe that it is **you,** Padme who are also worthy of succeeding Anakin" he informs her.

Padme smiles for only a minute. This is what Morgause had told her to achieve all along. She then turns back to Arthur "Me?" she asks, surprised hearing Arthur go on

"You are family to not only Anakin, but to Morgana and myself. No one can deny your wisdom, your compassion and your loyalty. I know that if Anakin were able to make this decision, he would choose you" he assures her adding "He knows as well as I do, that I am not ready to be King" he finishes as Padme, stunned at what she is hearing, shakes her head

"I don't know what to say" she confesses as Arthur lowers his head,

"I realise that this is a great responsibility, but you will **not** be alone" he promises her "I promise you that you, myself, Morgana and all the knights will stand by you. Now and forever" he insists secretly wishing Anakin will pull through this.

Padme manages a smile through her tears as she places one hand on Arthur's, "Thank you Arthur" she whispers "I am lucky to have such good family and friends" she admits. Arthur watches her turn back to his brother. He still wishes his brother can pull through this, not really wanting to implement that promise he just told Padme, not seeing Padme smirking to herself. She had gotten what she wanted out of this-the backing of Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and all the knights. She would be Queen of Camelot.

* * *

If only she knew about the secret escape plan happening down in the cells. Gaius had managed to prepare a potion, one that Merlin hadn't used in a very long time and was now lowering it down into Merlin's cell.

Merlin looks up through the grate to see a long piece of rope coming through and attached to that piece of rope was a small vial of blue liquid. Getting to his feet, Merlin sees the vial, recognising the liquid once more. He manages a small smile, unable to believe that Gaius was making him drink this potion once again.

He quietly laughs to himself before he takes the vial off the rope and steps away further into the cell, to drink the potion allowing him to hopefully walk out of the dungeons.

* * *

Just outside of the dungeons, two men stood guard and were now engaged in a small game to pass the time. They were too busy in their game that they hadn't seen an old man in a long red robe and long white hair and beard peer around the corner. He scoffs at seeing the guards. It is Merlin, in his own disguise and he knew he'd have to improvise an excuse to get pass them.

Merlin emerges from the corner and walks towards them, alerting them to his presence. Startled to see someone else there, the two guards leap to their feet, withdrawing their swords.

"Who are you?' one of them asks straight out. Merlin simply looks back at them before he speaks in a croaky old voice

"What kind of a damn fool question is that?" he asks them "I am who I am and I am who I was" he adds as they remain cautious, holding their swords towards him as he continues "And I am who I will always be" he tells them. The guards both look confused before one then tells him

"That's no answer" he replies as Merlin stares back at him

"What other answer is there?" he asks him "It's the only answer worth giving" he explains as the guard then asks

"What are you doing here?" Merlin looks between them once again, rolling his eyes

"Incredible" he groans "You follow one idiot question with another" he scoffs "I'm visiting the cells as you perfectly well know" he informs them as the first guard speaks once again

"No, you're not. Not unless we say so, you're not" he informs him as Merlin was quick to snap back at him

"But you already said so" he quickly tells him "Only ten minutes ago you said so" he lies "You said so and I did so!" he exclaims but the guards remain defensive

"No, we didn't" the guard tells him. Merlin groans once more

"Oh, what on earth is wrong with you?" he asks them annoyed "Something interesting in your tea, is there?" he asks pointing to the cups on the table behind them "It's hardly any wonder your prisoners are being murdered if you can't even remember, who you letting in and who you're letting out!" he shouts "You let me in!" he exclaims going on "And I thank you for that" he informs them. "And now, apparently I have to let myself out" he goes on scoffing "Ah!" pointing straight at them, startling them as he stares them down "Goodbye!" he only finishes

And with that, Merlin walks straight out of the dungeons, right past the confused guards still confused about what had just happened. The first part of the escape was done, now he just needed to save his friend.

* * *

In the darkness of the castle, Merlin cautiously creeps into the kitchen, potion vial in hand that will allow him to change back into his normal self. Looking around to ensure he was along, Merlin takes the lid off the vial and moves the vial up to his mouth to drink it, right before he feels a sharp poke in his back and a voice.

"YOU!" they snap angrily, it is the head kitchen woman. "What are you doing in my kitchen?" she barks as Merlin scoffs back at her

"Nothing" he only replies as she doesn't believe him

"Nothing means mischief in my book" she replies pointing her small weapon at him as Merlin only shakes his head

"You've been reading the wrong book" he taunts hearing her go on

"And mischief means theft" she tells him seeing him shake his head, pushing him back further

"No, it doesn't" Merlin argues as she goes on

"And theft means **my** pies" she growls. Merlin blinks, here's where he thought he could have some fun with her.

" **Your** pies?" he blinks in surprise "Why on earth would anyone want to steal your godforsaken pies?" he wonders seeing her become defensive

"My pies are the talk of Camelot!" she argues back as Merlin only becomes more teasing

"Oh, yes, indeed they are" he agrees "A crust like rusted iron, a filling like last year's horse dung and the smell, oh yes, just like the guardhouse's latrine!" he screams back at her. The woman now becomes really angry and defensive

"No one insults my pies and gets away with it!" she declares. Merlin then continues on

"Oh, I'm sorry! Should I speak instead of your poisonous flans!" he shouts back "Like vomit curdling in the noonday sun!" he taunts going on "Or your dumplings, the King himself, likened them to freshly lain frog-spawn wrapped in pig's snot!" he declares.

It was then the woman curiously stared this old man down, poking at him once again, "What would **you** know about the King and **my** dumplings?" she snarls.

Merlin tired of this taunting, decides he needs to keep moving. "Oh good grief" he mutters looking around the room to where some pots lay hanging above the stove. He uses his magic to send one of them flying towards the woman, hitting her on the hand. She then falls to the ground, knocked out.

"Should have done that years ago" he mumbles to himself cautiously stepping over her with a chuckle, looking back at her now knocked out form, he keeps moving on to find another place to transform before she woke up.

* * *

Merlin had now made it out of the kitchens and up into the main hallways of the castle, scouting the hallways to ensure no one was around, he slipped out, vial in hand and drank the potion before disappearing around another corner. Minutes later, he was looking like his younger self again and peeked around another corner.

He found that there were two guards stationed outside Anakin and Padme's chambers. He should have expected this but it left him thinking of another way of getting inside the room. He noticed a nearby light fitting on the wall a few meters away from the guards. With a flash of his eyes, he managed to make it hang from one hook only, alerting the guards to the distraction.

Merlin moved to the other corner right at the moment, Arthur came around the corner with two knights, Edward and Nicholas. Arthur then saw with the reflection of the candles, a shadow on the wall.

"You there!" he cried out, not knowing it was Merlin. Arthur, Nicholas, Edward and the guards raced down the hallway after the figure as the two guards who were guarding the room, watched them race past them.

* * *

Merlin continued to race right through the hallways, attempting to out run them. Arthur continues to lead the group after the figure, "You, halt!" he cries out to them as they keep on running. Merlin rans adjacent to a empty room, with only the moonlight shining through the windows, hearing them running after him forcing him to keep going.

As they continue to run, Edward grabs a nearby lit torch off the wall, using it as his light, before hurrying to catch up with Arthur. Merlin races down the steps leading to the front doors before he hears one of them cry "There! This way!" he cry out.

Merlin races out of the doors, closing them shut behind him and rushes to the edge of the stairs. He hears footsteps fast approaching and without a word, jumps over the edge and onto the ground ducking down low beside them using the dark shadows as his cover right as Arthur, Nicholas and the guards come hurrying out into the night and down the steps.

There was no sign of him anyway as Merlin watched Arthur looking around the courtyard. "He's gone!" Edward observes as Arthur then speaks

"We've lost him" he tells them turning back up the steps, knowing that he needed to inform Padme and Morgana of what was happening. as Merlin peers over the barrels he is hiding behind hearing Edward speak up

"Inform the men we have an intruder" he tells them "Put the Citadel on high alert" he orders to the guards who immediately race off to inform the men. It is only minutes later when the bells are chiming warning the castle that there is an intruder lose in the castle/courtyard. The guards raced across the drawbridge and spilled into the courtyard, wary of where this intruder could be.

Merlin watches from his hiding place as he hears guards shouting and the knights, with their swords drawn, running along the walkways including Leon and Nicholas. Leon races out into the middle of the courtyard, looking up into the sky not seeing Merlin watching him. It isn't long till Edward and Nicholas join him, looking around all areas for any movement.

That is when Merlin turns his head towards the only lit window in the castle, recognising it as Anakin and Padme's room. It was high up but it was the only way up that no one would think to guard. Merlin looks back at the knights in the middle of the courtyard then he chants

"Faerblaed waw!" he whispers and with that, every single torch and light in the courtyard was extinguished. Leon, Edward and Nicholas look around silently, wondering if this intruder wasn't just any intruder but a magically intruder.

"That was no wind" Edward comments "That was sorcery" he tells them as no one noticed Merlin emerged from his spot and began his long climb up to Anakin and Padme's balcony just as Leon cried out

"Light the braziers!" he exclaims whilst Merlin, struggling, remained focused and continued up the wall, _"Search the courtyard!"_ he heard Leon call out. Merlin could hear them shouting in the distance but he remained on track up the wall, he wouldn't stop until he was inside that room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Merlin, trying to not make any noise, climbs over the small balcony and creeping into the room, hiding behind the long red and golden curtains. He quietly closes the door behind him not knowing that Padme, Morgana and Gaius are distracted with the sound of the bell chiming and the door to the room, revealing Arthur.

"Are you all alright?" he asks them straight out as Padme, Morgana and Gaius all moved over towards him,

"Yes" Padme answers for them as Arthur then goes on

"Haven't seen anything? Heard anything?" he asks as they are curious as to what is going on,

"Nothing, why?" Morgana asks him. They don't realise that Merlin is crouched behind the curtains listening to their conversation, hearing Arthur answer them

"There's an intruder within the walls" he informs them. Morgana glances over at Gaius behind Padme's back, wondering if this intruder was Merlin and he was on his way to this room. Gaius remains silent as Padme then asks

"Here? In the citadel?" she asks seeing Arthur nod in response

"Yes, your highness. We last saw them in the main square" he explains not seeing Gaius turn back to look over where Anakin still lies towards the window keeping silent _"Then we lost sight of them"_ he regrettably admits. That was when Gaius spoke up, knowing that he needed to get Padme and Morgana from the room.

"M'lady, you may be in danger" he cautions her "Arthur will take you both to the guest chambers" he assures them as Merlin remains quiet, behind the curtain, hearing Gaius go on _"He'll ensure no harm comes to you both"_ he promise them. Padme then looks over at him

"Why would anyone want to wish me harm?" she asks him. It was then Morgana decided to answer for Gaius, wanting to show her loyalty to her friend to avoid suspicion

"You're to be our leader Padme" she reminds her "You are Camelot's future" she tells her "Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?" she asks her however Padme was hesitant about leaving Anakin alone

"I can't leave Anakin, not now" she tells them as Gaius speaks once again

"Padme, I promise, if there is any change, I'll fetch you all at once" he assures them, which would include Arthur and Morgana. Morgana glances at him curiously at the same time Merlin peers around the curtain to see Anakin, still lying on his bed. He hoped Gaius would get them to leave quickly, he felt Anakin didn't have much time left just as Arthur spoke up

 _"Gaius is right"_ he tells her _"Come Padme, Morgana"_ he adds taking Padme's arm in one hand and Morgana's arm in another "You're not safe here" he tells them. Padme looks back at Anakin before allowing Arthur to led her away from the room. Morgana casts one last look at Gaius, hoping that the next time she saw him, he'd have good news and Anakin may still be alive.

* * *

Gaius watched them leave before the door closes leaving him alone. He then turns back and heads towards the bed when Merlin appears from the curtain surprising Gaius

"How on earth did you get in here?" he asks him straight out as Merlin rushes straight to his friend's side

"Don't even ask" he only replies. He looks down at his friend, before he then asks "How is he?" as Gaius moves up alongside him looking down at the king

"His heart is nearly stopped" he begins to sadly explain "I fear he's close to death" he admits as Merlin is fearful even more, time is really against them. He kneels before his friend. He was trying to see how far the poison had moved through his body.

"The sickness is so deep in him" he tells him as Gaius only keeps quiet hearing him go on "I don't know if I have the power to bring him back" he confesses, tears in his eyes as Gaius tries to give him the re assurance he needed

"You can do this, Merlin" he assures him watching Merlin straightens up, wiping the tears from his eyes and sweat off his face before leaning over his friend, hands over Anakin's chest

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft" he chants, giving Anakin a gentle thump going on "thaere ealdan ae!" cries, his eyes flash yellow. It is done, Gaius pulls back as Merlin breathes deeply, looking at his friend still not moving. He hoped he wasn't too late and his magic worked. The tears in his eyes, he steps back to watch Gaius move forward, checking Anakin's pulse

Gaius was shocked, for he couldn't feel nothing. He looks back at Merlin who has his hands to his face, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had failed looking back at Anakin.

However, as they continued to stare down at the king, they then saw him move! He moans in his sleep "Gaius..." he says turning onto his side. Merlin lowers his hands as Gaius looks back at him

"Merlin" he breathes seeing the boy laugh in happiness as Gaius laughs happily "Well done Merlin!" he cries embracing him in a hug "Well done!" he exclaims him. Merlin is overcome with relief and joy at what he has done, before Gaius then pulls back

"You better get back to the cells before you're missed" he reminds him as Merlin couldn't believe what his friend has just said

"But there are guards on every floor and every stair well" he informs him "How can I going to get back down?" he asks but Gaius already had an answer for that

"The same way you came up obviously" he simply replies. Merlin sighs,

"Obviously" he repeats seeing Gaius nod in agreement and without another word, Merlin turns back to move towards the window, it was going to a long climb back down and a sneaky path back to his cell but the good news was, was that it was all worth it to save his friend, the King and block Padme and Morgause's plane of ascending to the throne.

* * *

As morning rose in Camelot, the news had travelled that Anakin was alive and healthy and when word reached him that Merlin had been arrested for poisoning him, he immediately dismissed it and had the guards release him.

The door to his cell opened as Merlin, having managed to make it back to his cell, he was now sleeping on the bed inside his cell. Gaius and Arthur looked into the cell at him,

"Morning, Merlin" Gaius calls out to him seeing the young man slowly stirring, half asleep and half awake hearing Arthur speak up

"If you've got a moment, the King would like a word" he informed him smiling down at him. Arthur was relieved to be saying the word _King_ once more and happy to have his brother still alive. Merlin rubs his head before he grins up at them. He was just happy to get out of this cell.

* * *

Feeling much more better, Anakin was up out of bed, in his chainmail and sitting at his table, going over some paperwork. Morgana sat beside him, chatting together. She smiles over at him.

"It is good to see you looking like your old self, Anakin" she admits adding "You had Arthur and I worried hours ago" she confesses seeing him look back at her

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Morgana" he replies placing one hand on hers "But I promise it will not happen again. You're stuck with me" he assures her hearing her laugh right as they heard a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Merlin. Anakin looks over at him

"Merlin!" he exclaims seeing him entrance the room as Anakin goes on "This is one of the two..." he pauses tilting his head before going on "Possibly three moments in my life where I've actually been glad to see you" he tells him hearing Morgana snigger quietly

Merlin laughs "That's my thoughts exactly, sire" he admits before he then asks "How are you feeling" as Morgana looks across at Anakin seeing him take a deep breath, eyes widening

"Like death" he confesses explaining himself further "Well, death warmed up, at least" he tells him. Morgana smiles up at Merlin as Merlin only smiles

"I can imagine" he simply replies as Anakin adjusts his position in his seat going on one more

"It seems like we've both been through something of an ordeal" he points out. He then offers Merlin a seat as Morgana speaks up.

"It's just good to see you both cheery and happy again, I didn't think Merlin could poison you Anakin" she points out as they all laughed as Merlin then goes on

"It wasn't so bad, really" he admits referring to his night in the cells. "Once you get used to the eternal night and the rats, the mouldy pillows, living with a bucket on your own..." he is then cut off

"Merlin" Anakin cuts in "I'm sorry about what happened to you" he tells him. "Truly" he adds going on "As soon as Morgana and Arthur told me about what happened to you, I told them it couldn't have been you who poisoned me" he informed him continuing "The cook confirmed confirm your alibi" he assured him

Merlin nodded "Thank you" he tells him as Anakin then goes on

"I also told them you simply weren't _bright_ enough to organize an assassination attempt" he points out as Morgana simply rolls her eyes

"Anakin" she mutters as Merlin only laughs

"That's very thoughtful" he replies as Anakin only nods

"You're welcome" he simply replies. There is silence between Merlin leans forth in his chair, he feels he should say something about his thoughts on Padme.

"Anakin..." he starts to say as Anakin goes back to read whilst Morgana glances from Merlin to Anakin and back to Merlin

"Hmmm..." Anakin murmurs as Merlin continues, Morgana curiously watching him, wondering what he had to say

"There is something I need to talk to you about" he tells him before he sees Anakin start to get up from his seat

"Sorry, Merlin, another time. They're waiting for us in the council chambers" he informs him, taking Morgana's hand "Thanks to Padme, some new evidence has come to light" he explains smiling back at his friend before exiting the room with Morgana leaving Merlin still sitting there. He wondered what exactly had Padme done now to clear her from any suspicions.

* * *

A short time later, the knights, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Gaius, Padme and Anakin all stood in the council chambers. In the middle of the room, stood a middle aged bald man, the very same man who Morgause brought the potion vials from that were used to poison Anakin. Two guards stood on either side of him

"The Queen found these vials in my chambers, they bear as you can see, a distinctive mark" he holds them up for them all to see. Merlin, remains at the back behind Anakin, with his arms folded, watching silently as Padme stood in her strapless long sleeved red dress with golden weaved pattern at the top and centre, listening

Anakin went on "Thanks to her tireless efforts, she has been able to trace them" he informs everyone stepping forth towards the man, "This is your mark, is it not?" he asks the man

The man then answers him "It is my mark, yes" he replies straight away as Anakin holds up one of the vials

"And what does this vial contain?" he asks him in a firm clear voice as the man looks down

"It...it is valerian, sire" he stutters looking back at Anakin, holding the vial,

"What does it do?" he asks as the man answers him

"It renders the subject unconscious" he explains seeing Anakin hold up the other vial

"And this one?" he asks. The man pauses for a moment, fumbling to answer the man

"Henbane" he replies adding "It's a poison, my lord" as Anakin turns back around towards his throne,

"A lethal poison and it is only thanks to the great skill of my physician that I am still alive" he explains as the man, appears nervous even more

"I'm sorry, my lord" he tells him he then stutters some more "I...I supplied it, but I did not know it was intended for you" he assures him. Anakin glares straight at the now fumbling man "In truth...I was...too afraid to ask" he admits as Anakin then asks

"Too afraid to ask who?" glaring down at him as the man stuttered again

"She who...procured it" he answers him as Anakin then goes on

"And did you recognise this woman?" seeing the man look back at him once more

"Well, I cannot say for certain, but I believe it to be Morgause" he announced. The room remained silent as Merlin glared across at him whilst Arthur and Morgana exchanged concerned looks, for Morgause was the one who captured Padme, tried to turn Arthur and Anakin against each other in an effort to destroy Camelot and attempted to fill Arthur's with lies about their father.

Anakin remains silent before he nods to the two guards who grab a hold of both arms, leading him away. Anakin turns back towards the front, speaking up once more

"Because of the Queen's diligence, the truth has been uncovered" he informs them, taking a hold of Padme's hand as she smiles up at him "Each and every one of us owes her a great debt" he tells her leading her down the line watching her move past the knights, Arthur, Morgana and Gaius.

"Long live the Queen!" Anakin tells them as she smiles around the room hearing them all chant

"Long live the Queen!" they chant "Long live the Queen!" they continued "Long live the Queen!" Padme continues to smile hearing them chant "Long live the Queen, long live the Queen" It is then that Padme glances over at Merlin who remains silent, arms folded and not chanting

 _"Long live the Queen!"_ the room chants as Merlin glares back at her smirking face _Long live the Queen! Long Live the Queen!"_ Padme stares back at Merlin. He may have been saved for now as well as saving Anakin's life but she will succeed next time however Merlin was determined he would continue to stop her attempts.

* * *

That evening after everyone had gone to sleep, Morgana was one of the last to fall asleep, tossing and turning in her bed, she seemed to be having another nightmare

 _Morgana's dream_

 _The sun shined through the windows of the throne room as the large circular round table was vacant except for some papers at the head of the table. A large group of people entered the room each walking around the table._

 _Camelot knights and guards, unknown soldiers from another kingdom, Arthur, Padme and Anakin. They stopped at the head of a table ready to sign something, a treaty perhaps?_

 _The first man picks up the quill as unknown to all of them, from a balcony overlooking the room, there was a man standing in position, crossbow in hand, aiming directly for Anakin. He slowly released the trigger..._

Morgana's eyes snapped opened, as she lurched up right in bed "Anakin!" she cries. She breathes heavily. She wonders what she had seen and hoped that it was a dream, but remembering her previous _dreams_ , she wasn't convinced this was just a dream-Anakin was still in danger.


	8. 7:Merlin's Journey & Forming an Alliance

**Chapter 7: Merlin's Journey & Forming Alliances**

Merlin and Gaius, still the only two who were aware of Morgause's bewitchment of sweet Padme, ensured they kept very close eyes on her, ensuring she couldn't attempt to kill Anakin again. Arthur and Morgana had no idea that their friend and now sister, was under such an enchantment, though Morgana did have her suspicions which found her seeking out Merlin for guidance.

 _Flashback_

 _It was only a few days after Anakin had recovered from being poisoned and the knowledge that Morgause brought the poisons that were administered to him. Arthur stepped up and ensured that his brother was well protected at all times whilst Morgana tried re bonding with her friend Padme. While it was working, she still couldn't shake this feeling she had._

 _"Something's wrong with Padme" she confesses one afternoon to Merlin alone in Gaius's chambers. Merlin was tidying up the room as she sat the nearby table in her white dress. He hears her go on "Since we rescued her from the dark tower, she is always off on her own, she doesn't want to hang out anymore" she points out "I mean, I don't know what happened to her in that tower, but it seems that the only person she is interested in being around is Anakin" she tells him_

 _Merlin looked up over at her, grinning "Well, he is her husband, she probably just missed him" he suggested though knowing it was Padme that most likely had something to do with Anakin being poisoned as Morgana smiled_

 _"Of course, but even before they were married, and then engaged, Padme enjoyed hanging out with all of us. I just feel that she's changed and Anakin and Arthur can't see it" she confesses looking up at him, "Merlin, what do you think?" she asks him_

 _Merlin moves over towards her "I don't know what to think Morgana. She did accuse me of poisoning Anakin and having me thrown into a cell, but Padme is my friend too and I think we should keep a close eye on her" he replies. Morgana nods_

 _"You're right Merlin and let's hope we're wrong about these thoughts" she told him. Little did Morgana know, Merlin was intent on watching Padme closely but she was implementing her own plan to see him out of the way_

 _End of flashback_

However, unaware that already Morgause and Padme had _**another**_ plot in motion to kill the King and **this** time they hoped to remove Merlin from the city so that he couldn't try and save Anakin, however they had no idea that Morgana also had suspicions about Padme. She had been playing the royal of Lady and close best friend to Padme well.

* * *

Two nights later and as nightfall fell over Camelot, just outside of the city, a small hooded cloaked figure of medium height raced up the small mountain just outside Camelot's wall to avoid being seen by a small group of guards on patrol.

He silently climbs over the wall falling down over the other side in the city. He groans as he grabs his arm, having scraped himself during the fall but knows he needs to press on. With a glance down the path, he continues on and doesn't see the small group led by Arthur and Padme heading towards him in the opposite direction.

Arthur sees the figure, and draws his sword "Stop!" he cries out "Show yourself!" he declares. The figure stops in his steps, pulling off his hood before he turns around to face them, revealing that it is only a young boy, younger than Arthur and Merlin.

Padme smiles over at him before she speaks "Oh, he's just a boy" she comments, relief in her voice as she moves over towards him. Arthur still is cautious about what this young boy was doing out here so late in the night, especially in light of his brother being poisoned.

"Out here in the middle of the night?" he asks her, studying this stranger even more as Padme looks over at her brother in law

"There's no need for your sword" she tells him moving over towards the boy who quickly drops to his knees in respect as she approaches. Padme only smiles and holds out her hand to help him out

"Come" she tells him helping him to his feet looking over at him "Where are you going?" she asks him as the young boy keeps his head lowered before he then answers her

"Been catching frogs" he replies as Arthur then asks him, not understanding why he was catching frogs so late at night

"Frogs?" he asks seeing Padme look back at him, still smiling

"It's a full moon, Arthur" she reminds him "Everyone catches them" she explains "I use to do it when I was a little girl" she confesses turning back to the young boy, patting his arm gently "Come on, you should be in bed" she insists "Off you go" she adds.

The young boy simply nods "Thank you m'lady" he mutters before he turns and hurries off leaving Padme and Arthur watching him go. Only Padme knew where he was going and hoped he would succeed.

* * *

One hour later and after Padme had said goodnight to Arthur, she headed up to her quarters. Stepping into the room, she took off her cloak before she looked over towards the bed, finding that Anakin, with Merlin's help, had surrounded the bed, with rows of small beautiful flowers creating a romantic surprise.

Merlin continued to finish the task as Anakin smiled over at her, seeing her gushing

"Oh Anakin!" she cries "That is so sweet" she comments seeing Anakin wave his hand towards the bed, smiling proudly at his gesture as she moved closer, gushing further. "You've gone to all this trouble" she tells him as Anakin simply takes hold of her hand as she continues. Padme looks over at the row of pink and yellow flower petals, a flower she hadn't seen since she was a young girl "And you remembered my favourite flower" she smiles

Padme then places both her hands on his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist, seeing her smiling up at him "Mm-hm" Anakin only murmured seeing her grin

"Have you missed me?" she asks in a teasing tone as he pulls her closer feeling her wrap her arms around his neck

"Mmmm" he admits at the same time Merlin keeps silent, watching them. He knew that Padme was still under the control of Morgause and still _**had**_ to be plotting against Anakin so he was still doubtful of his friend. It was then he saw Anakin acknowledge his presence

"Merlin..." he speaks up "Uh, it's late, you should probably get some sleep" he insists as Merlin nods and moves past his two friends

"Thank you sire" Merlin replies just as Anakin leans in to kiss Padme not before Padme could look over at Merlin with one more request

"Oh Merlin, before you go" she calls out stopping him in his steps as he turns back to her as she goes on "I'd love a hot bath" right before Anakin scoops her into his arms making her giggle with excitement as Merlin simply nods

"Certainly, milady" he tells her, secretly wishing he didn't have to and just go to bed but there was no more response except for Padme's giggles as Anakin carried her over to their bed, staring at her lovingly, his beautiful wife in his arms.

* * *

Whilst at the same time, in the lower sections of the castle, the young boy continued to creep through the castle, letting himself through a caged door with a key left out for him. Once inside, he closed the door and placed the key back in its spot above the door and pressed on.

* * *

Unaware of the surprise arrival in the castle, Merlin was now in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up carried a small bucket over to a medium sized black metal bucket on top of the stove nearby. He pours the water into it hearing the water warming up. Placing the small bucket down, he wipes his hands on his pants and carries on.

However, he is then alerted to the sound of footsteps just outside of the kitchen. He listens unaware that the young boy is quietly standing at the entrance peering in through the door. Merlin cautiously turns his head towards the door, seeing him

"Who are you?" he asks in a stern voice, with everything that's happened, he's not taking any chances with this boy especially being inside the castle so close to his friends. The boy speaks up

"My name is Daegal" he replies straight away as Merlin then goes on

"How did you get in here?" he enquires as Daegal shrugs

"Wasn't that difficult" he confesses seeing Merlin move towards him

"Really?" he replies "Get out" he only tells him as Daegal stops him from the closing the door on him

"Please, it's my sister. She's sick" he admits "She needs a physician" he insists as Merlin only shakes his head

"Bring her to Gaius" he only tells him trying to close the door "Come on" he adds as Daegal stops him again

"I can't" he replies "It's too dangerous for our kind" he confesses holding up his hand, revealing a small tattooed symbol inked onto his arm. Merlin looks down at it, recognising it as the symbol of the druids. This boy had magic like him. Daegal goes on "I need you to come with me" he insists "I need your help or she will die" he informs him. Merlin remained silent, knowing he shouldn't even consider leaving his friends, shakes his head

"I'm not a physician" he tells him right as they both hear more footsteps approaching and he quickly pulls Daegal into the kitchen hearing him go on

"She's only six. She has the sweating sickness" he explains "Please, I'm begging you" he pleads "You're her own chance" he tells him. Merlin then asks, perhaps he could go, treat her and be back before anyone noticed he was gone.

"How far is she?" he asks as Daegal looked back at him

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings" he replied. Merlin sighed, that was a long journey. In the time it took for him to get there and back, Morgause and Padme could have implemented a new plot and Anakin could be dead by the time he got back

"That's more than half a day away" he points out as Daegal continues to persist

"She won't last that much longer, you must come now" he insists but Merlin only shakes his head

"No. I can't" he replies straight out knowing he needed to be here in Camelot watching over Anakin. Daegal looks at him blankly, wondering why he wouldn't help. "I can't" Merlin repeats as Daegal tries once more

"I have risked my life to save her" he reminds him "Please tell me it was **not** in vain" he tells him. Merlin sighs. Despite everything, he couldn't let a little girl die, especially a druid girl. He opens the door once more,

"Go" he tells him "Get out of here, go!" he insists as Daegal moves past him, not before he ensures he's going to help him.

"Will you help her?" he asks him. Merlin, one hand on the door, looks back at him. There is silence between them as he knows he shouldn't be leaving Camelot at this time but this boy was desperate. He sighs

"Meet me..." his voice trails off, unable to believe what he was saying "...at the entrance to the Darkening woods at first light" he simply tells him. Daegal nods right away and hurries off down the hallway. Merlin watches him go before closing the door. He only hoped **nothing** would go wrong while he was away.

* * *

After Merlin had returned to his chambers, he began packing for his journey, waking Gaius up in the progress, giving him a chance to fill him in on what had happened, and of course Gaius had his doubts about this journey.

"You don't even know who this boy is" he tells Merlin watching him move across the room, packing items into his bag

"He's a druid" he only tells him as Gaius goes on

"He broke into the castle like a thief" he points out, trying to hopefully make Merlin see that this could only lead to trouble as Merlin just shrugs

"How else was he going to reach me?" he asks placing a smaller bag into his backpack as Gaius continues

"The journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin, is a den of murderers, cut throats..." he is then cut off by Merlin once again

"It is dangerous" he agrees still continuing to pack as Gaius then adds

"It's a long way _**north**_ of dangerous" he tells him as Merlin looks back at him

"What am I suppose to do?" he asks "Let this girl die?" he adds just as Gaius then points out

"The journey there and back will take you the best part of a day" he explains "How are you going to keep it from Anakin and Arthur?" he asks as Merlin races up the steps into his room,

 _"I'm sure you'll think of something!"_ he calls back to him as Gaius's eyes widen, stunned by that response

"Me!?" he exclaims sitting upright in his bed hearing Merlin go on

 _"The Sarrum of Amata is arriving today_ " he reminds him remerging back into the room, more items in hand "Anakin and Arthur will be too busy to even notice where I am" he assures him. Merlin moves over to his bed as Gaius looks across at him. The boy he had come to love and care for like a son, he was worried once more for him

"Merlin" he begins to speak seeing Merlin look back at him, knowing he didn't like him going on this trip but he had to do it. He promised. "I promised the boy and I can't go back on it now" he explains slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Gaius is silent as he looks at him, watching him start to head off

"I'll be back by nightfall" he promises him. Once he was gone, Gaius flopped back down onto his bed, however he isn't alone for long. He then hears the voice of Obi Wan as he steps into the chamber.

"Merlin's up very early today" he points out "I didn't hear Anakin or Arthur call out for him" he adds as Gaius sits up once more in his bed, looking over at his friend.

"They didn't" he replies, sighing. "Merlin's gone off to the Valley of the Fallen Kings to assist a young druid's sister" he explains. "He apparently snuck into the castle in the middle of the night to find him" he explains getting up from his bed as Obi Wan appears concerned

"And Merlin just left, leaving Anakin and Arthur, especially after what happened to Anakin, he's certain Morgause isn't going to try and have Padme try and have Anakin killed while he's gone" he tells him. Gaius is silent, listening to his old friend. These were his fears exactly.

"Merlin didn't want to break his promise to the boy, but I fear this could end badly in more ways than one" he replies. Obi Wan thinks for a moment before he has an idea.

"I'll go follow him and watch over him. You watch over Anakin and Arthur, ensure no harm comes to either of them" he tells him and with that he was gone, leaving Gaius alone, he hoped he wouldn't have any bad news to tell Obi Wan or Merlin but with Padme's strange behaviour recently, he had an unnerving feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile as the sun rose in the morning sky, Merlin hurried across the drawbridge, moving away from the castle, through the lower town and towards the Darkening forest. Daegal was already there and waiting, sitting on a nearby log. Merlin slows his pace down as he approaches him

"Sorry, I'm late!" he calls out to him seeing Daegal quickly get to his feet, relieved to see him

"Thought you weren't coming" he replies as Merlin hands him a sandwich,

"I was getting you some breakfast" he tells him as Daegal doesn't eat it "It's fresh" he assures him before he continues down the path as Daegal hurries to catch up to him

"It's good of you to do this" he confesses as Merlin smiles over at him

"I only hope I CAN help your sister" he assures him as Daegal then had to know

"Won't you get into trouble?" he asks seeing hi shake his head

"No" he promises leaving out his conversation he had with Gaius about him **not** wanting to go as Daegal then points out

"You're the King and Prince's servant" he tells him as Merlin simply grins

"Anakin and Arthur won't even notice I'm gone" he assures him continuing on through the forest, Merlin wasn't aware of Obi Wan cautiously following him from a distance. Unfortunately , Merlin also wasn't aware just had how much his two friends needed him back at the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camelot, Anakin was already up and now searching through his drawers so that he could continue getting ready. He stood at his chest of drawers, in only his brown pants and white over shirt, scrambling through one drawer.

"Merlin!" he calls out still searching through the drawer before quickly shutting it and opening up another drawer "Merlin!" he cries out right at the moment Padme, dressed in her beautiful long sleeved blue dress and hair full of brown curls, entered the room from the back door

"What is it?" she asks him as Anakin closes the drawer in frustration and steps towards her,

"I can't find my comb" he tells her as Padme only smiles, tilting at him

"Have you looked?" she simply asks him as Anakin nods

"Everywhere" he tells her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed watching Padme move over to the small bedside table where she picks up a small comb, turning back to him, waving it in her hand. Anakin keeps quiet shaking his head

"Must have been under something" he only answers seeing her grin, stepping towards him,

"Your nose" she suggests touching his nose with the tip of the comb as Anakin pulls her closer towards him

"You just have a way of seeing things" he tells her as Padme giggles

"Yes, you have two" she reminds him "They're called eyes" she teases however Anakin decides to show off his charm, his arms around her waist

"And very beautiful, they are too" he tells her referring to her lovely brown eyes however Padme was determined to keep him focused

"Don't try and get out of this" she warns him beginning to comb through his long blond hair as Anakin innocently asks

"Out of what?" seeing her answer him

"How hopeless you are" she points out as Anakin straightens up on the bed,

"I am" he admits "I'm hopelessly in love" he declares leaning in to kiss only to have Padme block him by placing the comb between them

"You need to prepare for the Sarrum's arrival" she only tells him pushing him back down onto the bed, tossing him the comb before she starts to move away leaving him lying on the bed. Annoyed that he was once again forced back into preparing for business and less pleasure

"Oh yes" he sighs "that" he remembers in a flat tone. He takes the comb into his hand pulling himself up into a sitting position before placing the comb in his hair, thinking she's still in the room, he goes on "Do you know where my robe...s are?" he asks at the same time he got to his feet, looking around, he saw Padme was nowhere in sight leaving him alone in the room once more.

* * *

Whilst Anakin struggled to get ready for the day, Morgana, on the other hand, was nearly finished getting ready. She had chosen her gorgeous, long purple dress with golden woven into the front of the dress as well as the sleeves. She now sat at her dresser as Gwen stood behind her, combing through her curls, forming them in thick ringlets.

Morgana knew that Gwen was not only her maid, but Padme's maid and wondered if her friend had noticed a change in their friend.

"Gwen" she spoke up softly seeing Gwen look at her through the mirror before she went on "You've been looking after Padme ever since she first came to Camelot" she points out as Gwen nods

"Yes, is something wrong?" she asks wondering if maybe Morgana felt like she should focused on just her, yet it was Gwen's next statement that shocked her. "Although recently, I feel like she's changed and refuses any of my help. Though she never adapted to having a maid look after her, since she returned from the Dark Tower, she pushes me away, telling me to look after you, that she's capable of looking after herself and that Merlin can clean up her and Anakin's room" she explains. Morgana was surprised even more at this, Padme was kind but she knew Gwen was highly regarded by Arthur and Anakin because she tended to Morgana.

Gwen finished combing through Morgana's hair and moved away. Morgana turned around to her friend, perhaps she knew something else.

"Gwen, is something going on between Anakin and Padme?" she asks before she then saw her friend become upset, shaking her head

"I'm sorry" she cries "I shouldn't be like this but Morgana..." her voice trails off as she feels Morgana place a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at her friend "I fear something is happening to Padme, something dark and whilst Anakin only tells me that she's been through a lot and Arthur tells him a little of what can happen in the Dark Tower, I fear there is still danger for Camelot" she tearfully confesses as Morgana wraps her arms around her friend

"Gwen" Morgana spoke, fearing that her dreams may be coming true, "Could you promise me to watch Padme then?" she asks her "I know she's our friend but I can't explain this feeling I have that she isn't the Padme I know and I fear for Anakin" she confesses seeing her friend nod silently right before both girls were startled by Anakin's voice out in the hallway

 _"Merlin!"_ he cried out angrily before they then heard Arthur's voice " _Merlin, you better not be sleeping!"_ he adds causing Morgana to giggle at hearing her two brothers hollowing through the halls for one boy. Morgana smiles

"Poor Merlin, I hope Anakin and Arthur aren't _too_ harsh with him when they do find him" she points out.

* * *

As Morgana giggled about Anakin and Arthur's predicament, Arthur was scrambling through his closet and drawers, trying to get ready, his room was scattered with clothes and sheets and so far he had only managed one pair of brown pants and unable to find one clean shirt. He didn't even hear the door open until the figure spoke

"Have you seen that _half wit_ we call Merlin?" Anakin asks, in a firm voice, he was still in his cream loose shirt and pants. He approached his brother who re emerged from looking through his closet, he had the same frustration Anakin had

"If he were here, I _**wouldn't**_ be having a problem with getting ready and my clothes wouldn't be scattered around the room" he snaps back at him "And why do you need him, Padme can help you get ready" he points out as Anakin rolls his eyes

"It's not Padme's job, she is my wife and Queen, not my servant " he snaps back "Besides Gwen could help you and Merlin can help me" he tells him "When I find him" he adds as Arthur looked back at him,

"Why should Gwen help me?" he asks "She already is looking after Morgana and Padme" he tells him "And besides it's not her job either and when I find Merlin, I'll lay into him!" he snaps.

Anakin sighs, realising time was against them, "Well, it's pointless wasting time here, when we simply should go to the one place where he most probably is" he points out seeing Arthur glance back at him, realising the same thing

"In bed" Arthur went on as they both moved for the door, going on "Most likely probably been drinking all night at the tavern" he added as Anakin shrugged

"Who knows what he did after he helped me with my surprise for Padme" he admitted stepping out into the hallway before they both continued on towards Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Alone in his chambers, tending to his potions and remedies, Gaius was then startled by the loud voices of Anakin and Arthur, knowing they were coming this way and they were only after one person. This was going to be interesting when he tells him where Merlin is, though it was only an excuse.

 _"Merlin!"_ came the strong, stern voices of Anakin and Arthur before Gaius looked up hearing his door open and finding both brothers standing there. Gaius stopped working and answered them

"Er, he's garnering herbs, your highnesses" he informs them. Anakin looks at him curiously right as Arthur checks behind the door, ensuring Merlin wasn't just hiding. He then looks over at Gaius

"But I need him now!" Arthur confesses as Anakin shoves him,

"No, I need him now!" he corrects him as Gaius attempts to remain true to his story,

"Well, he may be some time" he tells them as Anakin moves into the room, looking past Gaius, down towards the back room where Merlin slept

"Where is he?" he asks as Gaius then goes on

"He's gone in pursuit of a young agrimonia" he tells them as Anakin and Arthur both look over at him, blinking in surprise

"A what?" Arthur asks him as Gaius explains it further

"Agrimonia. A noble but shy plant, not easy to find and it could take him all day" he regrettably informs them as Arthur blinks in disbelief once more

"All day?" he asks as Gaius tilts his head, he couldn't believe he was lying to the King and the Prince, two brothers he had known and looked after since they were young boys

"It is invaluable, your highnesses" he tells them "It's properties open up both the liver and the spleen" he informs them just as Anakin and Arthur look between each other, wondering if this was all one cover up. Anakin then simply speaks up

"He's in the tavern, isn't he?" he asks straight out seeing Gaius pull back, looking offended

"No, sires!" he gasps as Anakin shakes his head, going on

"Well, when he's finished opening up his liver and his spleen, tell him he has exactly _**one**_ hour to sober up and get to my chambers, we have a guest to prepare for" he reminds him storming from the chambers as Arthur is quick to follow him

"My chambers first!" he calls back to his brother hearing his brother only shout back

"Shut up Arthur!" he snaps leaving Gaius alone once more. He hated lying and never usually did it, only to keep Merlin's secret but he simply hoped that he wasn't getting into too much danger and that Obi Wan would watch out for him.

* * *

Far away from Camelot and well into the forest now, Merlin continued on his journey with Daegal. He didn't know that Obi Wan was following and keeping a great distance to avoid being seen and instead focused on his companion.

Merlin handed Daegal the water canteen, in case he wanted to have a drink,

"Here" he tells him seeing the young boy take it and starts to drink before the pain of his injury in his arm causes him to groan, something that did **not** go unnoticed by Merlin.

"What's wrong?" he asks him seeing Daegal let go of his wound

"I fell" he admitted in a low voice "Getting into the citadel" he adds. Merlin, knowing basic healing skills, didn't want to see his wound infected and turns to him

"Let me have a look" he tells him however Daegal pulls his arm away and moves on ahead

"It's my sister that needs caring for, not me" he only replies however Merlin shakes his head, chuckling

"Wait" he speaks out, stopping him "We've got a long journey ahead of us" he reminds him "You don't want this getting any worse" he tells him and moves him off track and towards another clearing, spotting some logs to stop on.

Once seated, Daegal watched as Merlin tended to his wound, cleaning it up and bandaging it. Daegal wondered why he was being so nice to him, he had already agreed to leaving the city to help his sister and now he was looking after him.

"The comfrey will help stop the blood flow, take away with swelling..." he explains as Daegal then had to know

"Where did you learn all this?" he asks as Merlin looks up at him, with a smile

"Gaius" he replies "When I first came to Camelot, he took me in, he taught me everything that I know" he explains. This was true. He also ensured that he wouldn't go practising his magic willingly and keep his secret. Merlin then goes on "What about you?" he asks "Your family?" he adds. Daegal is quiet before he slowly answers him

"I only have a sister" he tells him as Merlin tilts his head,

"Your parents?" he asks. He then sees Daegal go quieter before he spoke

"My mother's dead" he tells him as Merlin then asks

"She was a druid too?" seeing Daegal nod in response as he sees Merlin finishing up on the bandage.

"Hmmm, Gaius taught you well" he observes "You're lucky to have him" he adds seeing Merlin re pack his supplies before scratching his head, grinning

"I am" he only replies before slinging his backpack over his shoulder, getting to his feet. "Come on" he then tells him moving behind him where he then holds out his hand, Daegal takes it before they then continued down the track.

* * *

Whilst back in Camelot, Merlin had still not shown up for work, so Gwen having finished helping Morgana, decided to help Arthur out. She had been unable to find Padme and thought he needed the help. Being the daughter of a blacksmith, Gwen had learnt how to handle armour and each piece, except today Arthur was only using his chainmail underneath his formal robes.

Arthur stood in front of his bed, dressed in his black pants and red over shirt. He watched at how Gwen slipped the chainmail over his head. He smiled down at her causing her to blush.

"I must admit Gwen, you're much better at this than Merlin. He's not as gentle like you are" he grins seeing her smile

"Merlin works hard, Arthur. He always ensures you two are ready for feasts, training and greetings" she reminds him right before Arthur takes one of her hands in his,

"Yes, but with you, I can do this" he tells her before she feels his lips touch her in a surprise romantic kiss, pulling her closer as she places one hand on his chest. Gwen grins up at him,

"That was a surprise" she replies seeing him smirk,

"Well, we don't have to hide anymore since my brother became King, he has Padme and I have you" he reminds her "And all the teasing Morgana and Anakin does, tells me they're encouraging more and more" he points out seeing her give him a sweet small smile,

He gently touched her chin before Gwen resumed helping Arthur finish getting ready. It was different not having Merlin helping him, usually they'd bicker or Anakin would call for him, this time, it was different and made Arthur think that this is how his brother most likely feels when he's with Padme.

* * *

Though, if only Arthur could see his brother now, no Merlin and no Padme. Of course, Arthur or Anakin weren't aware of what was going with Padme at this moment. It left Anakin struggling with getting ready.

He is changing into his pants when he hears a knock at the door, and unable to move over to answer the door, he calls out

"Yes!" hearing the door. It is Gaius and unfortunately Merlin was not with him. Anakin looks over at him, wondering why Merlin wasn't with him

"Where is he?" he asks as Gaius slowly shakes his head

"He's still not returned" he regrettably informs him as Anakin looks worried, knowing that time is **not** on his side

"How am I meant to get dressed?" he asks him. Gaius looks around, with a small smile. Feeling that Anakin can handle a few hours without Merlin, he gives a small chuckle

"Uh, well, surely that's not too hard" he points out seeing Anakin stare back at him surprised by his response

"Really?" he asks him before he has an idea "You think you can do it?"" he adds. Now it was _Gaius's_ turn to be surprised though he is unable to find the words to reply right before Anakin takes off his undershirt

"Right, come on then Gaius" he goes on tossing the undershirt onto the floor, leans forward, arms out stretched. Gaius looks back at him, unsure of what he is meant to do. After a few minutes, Anakin looks up at him, seeing him still standing there. "Shirt" he snaps "Quickly!" he adds

Gaius then reaches for what appears to be a white shirt off the dress screen beside him. He hears Anakin clap twice insisting he moves faster. With the shirt in hand, he moves back over towards Anakin, where he begins to slip the shirt through his arms then his head, unfortunately, it appears to not be _quite_ a simple task.

"What are you doing?" Anakin call out to Gaius, still with the item of clothing halfway on as Gaius tries to get it on

"It's stuck" he tells him as Anakin refuses to believe that one of his shirts was too small

"It's can't be" Anakin disagrees, attempting to take over and get it on himself as Gaius then tries telling him

"It's too small" he informs him right at the moment there is a loud rip and Anakin is able to get his head through, with the item of clothing now around his neck and only his hands sticking out, he realises what Gaius was trying to put on

"It's Padme's night dress" he sighs as Gaius, now feeling embarrassed is unable to respond, now realising just how much work Merlin is put through in looking after Anakin and Arthur. Gaius wasn't sure if he could take anymore of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what Gaius was going through back in Camelot, Merlin continued on his journey with Daegal. It was indeed long and Daegal was beginning to feel hungry, and would come to doing anything just to eat.

"I tell you if I catch this fly I'm going to eat it" he confesses as Merlin only shakes his head before tossing him an apple

"Here" he replies "Be better for you" he jokes moving down a small hill and over towards a nearby tall tree, he looks back at Daegal to see him slowly following him, he chuckles before throwing him another one "Here!" he calls back before placing his bag down onto the ground.

Daegal, now with an apple in each hand, looks back at Merlin, confused "Don't you like them?" he asks as Merlin looks back at him, grinning

"They're my favourite" he admits as Daegal shrugged

"Then why are you giving them to me?" he asks straight out seeing Merlin continue to search through his backpack

"I don't need it" he assures him "I had a big breakfast" he adds however Daegal, had not been shown any kind of kindness before and still was confused about why Merlin was being so nice to him.

"Why are you being like this?" he asks. Merlin remains quiet allowing him to continue "People I've met, they're...not like you" he admits "They don't care" he lowers his head "I don't matter" he softly confesses. Merlin, not liking hearing this young boy talk like this, turns around to him

"Don't even think that" he replies "We _**all**_ matter" he assures him getting to his feet, he then passes him the water canteen "Have a drink" he simply tells him

Daegal takes it from him "Thank you" he replies watching Merlin sling his backpack over his shoulder

"Come on" he tells him continuing moving past him and down another path through the forest with a silent Daegal, still holding the water canteen, following him. He did not see the hooded figure watching from the hill they had came down. Obi Wan watched them, he sensed no darkness from this new figure, but still, he sensed this boy was troubled and he feared that Merlin was walking into danger.

* * *

Whilst back in Camelot, Padme was continuing to ensure her latest plot with Morgause remained on track and decided to let her know of recent developments. With a hood over her face and cloak over her blue dress, Padme proceeded through the lower hallways of the castle, the very same hallways that Daegal had used last night.

She moved over to the caged door and reached for the key which had been placed back in its spot above the door and unlocked the door. Slipping out, she quickly relocked it and moves on.

Now out in the forest, Padme proceeds through the forest until she reached a nearby tree where she then placed a small piece of parchment at its base and then hurried back towards Camelot before anyone noticed she was missing.

* * *

At the same time, and after the slight mishap at the beginning, Anakin now stood in his silver chainmail and bright red cape over his outfit as Gaius finished going over his attire, ensuring he was all ready. Anakin remained quiet as he was in thought about what today was all about, and this didn't go unnoticed by Gaius.

"You're very quiet, sire" he observes hearing Anakin give a small laugh

"Can you blame me?" he asks him as Gaius nods

"The Sarrum does have a reputation" he points out as Anakin remembered hearing about this man from his father

"Even father feared him. They say he takes joy in impaling men" he tells him as Gaius shakes his head, stepping away from him for a moment

"Not just men sire" he replies picking up Anakin's gloves and moves back over towards him "Women and children too" he explains handing him his gloves as Anakin begins to slip them on hearing Gaius continue "He also has a fondness for assassinating his friends" cautions him as Anakin chuckles

"I doubt we'll ever be _**that**_ close" he assures him before he then admits "Although we do share one thing" he tells him seeing Gaius look over at him as he adds "Our hatred for Morgause" as Gaius slowly nods

"So you've heard the rumours?" he asks him "He once had her under lock and key" he explains moving away once again to pick up Anakin's metal arm cuffs

"I'm hoping he'll tell us more" he confesses, with a slight glimmer of hope in his voice as Gaius moves back with his arm cuffs

"Given the Sarrum's reputation, are you certain it's wise to _**seek**_ an alliance" he wonders as Anakin takes the cuffs from him, placing them on his wrist

"If we're to achieve peace in the five kingdoms, we've got little choice" he replies "I don't agree with his regime Gaius but dealing with him maybe the only way of achieving our aim" he reminds him. Gaius only nods once again

"You're right, of course" he simply replies picking up Anakin's sword which is attached to his belt, he then goes on "You are becoming a true statesman Anakin" he informs him "I hope you realise that and how Arthur looks up to you" he reminds him passing him the belt and sword.

Anakin keeps quiet as he begins to put the belt on. He listened to Gaius's words but keeps silent, only replying "I'm going to be late" he tells him adding "I'll tell you this Gaius, the Sarrum wouldn't put up with an idle brained servant like Merlin" he informs him walking past the old man towards the door _"He's got a lot to answer for!"_ he calls back leaving Gaius standing there

"He certainly has" he only muttered looking around the room, his thoughts went back to Merlin, hoping he was alright and that he would return before Anakin _**or**_ Arthur could answer anymore questions.

* * *

Upon exiting his room, Anakin found Padme, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen waiting for him. Arthur grins upon seeing his brother emerging from his quarters all dressed though he was even more surprised that Padme was already there and hadn't been helping him.

"Well, looks like you managed without Merlin" he cheekily observes as Anakin only rolls his eyes

"Don't _**even**_ get me started on him" he cautions him " **I'm** going to really lay into him when he returns" he promises as Morgana smiles

"I'm sure Merlin has a _very_ important reason and after all he's done for us, he'll come through" she promises them not seeing Padme keep quiet and slips an arm through Anakin's

"It doesn't matter that he's not here, he's only a servant and what is important is that you are here to welcome the Sarrum to our city" she reminds him. Morgana glances over at Gwen. She had never heard Padme speak like this, especially about a servant. She valued and treated Merlin and Gwen with the same respect she held for herself, Arthur, Anakin. She may have been kidnapped and held by Morgause, but Morgana wasn't liking her friend's new behaviour.

Anakin smiled down at his wife, giving her a gentle romantic kiss "Well, I still have you, Arthur and Morgana" he replies leading her down the hallway, followed by Arthur who had offered his arm to Morgana and lastly Gwen to head out to welcome the special guest.


	9. rrum's Arrival & Deadly Consequences

**Chapter 8: The Sarrum's Arrival & Deadly Consequences for Merlin**

The sun continued to shine through the trees as Merlin continued on through the forest with Daegal. They both moved through an open clearing just below a cliff edge. Daegal had fallen slightly behind whilst seeming to be in awe of where they were travelling to. Merlin turned around to see what was keeping his companion.

"What is it?" Merlin calls back to him "Your arm?" he asks him seeing the young boy shake his head as Merlin goes on "We need to get to your sister" he reminds him. Daegal, keeping quiet once more, lowers his head. Merlin, curious about all the silence, moves back over towards him. "When you last saw her, how bad was she?" he asks him in a firm stern voice

Daegal, trying to think of the words to reply, looks up at him "I told you" he begins to reply "The life had nearly gone from her" he informs him and without another word, Daegal brushes past Merlin, not before he gave him back his apple "Here, I don't want it" he simply says and moves on.

Merlin watches him move past him, there is something _odd_ about this young boy but knowing how far he has come now. He only hoped this wasn't all for nothing and he had been taken away from his duties in Camelot and protecting his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgause, in her long sleeved tight black dress and long blond curls flowing past her shoulders, moved through the forest, towards the same tree that Padme had been to earlier and picked up the small note left for her at the bottom of the tree.

Morgause opens it up to read it, allowing a smirk to cross her face. Her new plan with Padme was coming into place. The first step was done, she raises her head and moves away from the tree, note in hand.

* * *

With the sunlight continuing to shine down through the trees, Daegal pressed on with leading Merlin whilst keeping quiet and oblivious to anything else around him, though luckily Merlin was cautious. He then hears a rustling coming from above them, looking up to see hurrying footsteps running above them.

Merlin scurries for cover behind a tall tree trunk as all the while Daegal moves on, not aware of what is happening.

 _"Daegal!"_ Merlin calls to him attempting to speak to him with his mind and magic _"Bandits!"_ he tries to warn him but Daegal cannot hear him and continues on _"Get down!"_ Merlin tries warning him before he finally reaches out and pulls him back behind the tree. Daegal looks at him, confused "You need to shh" Merlin whispers

Confused even more, Daegal lifts his head past the tree to see a small group of bandits running past them on the cliff above "Can you hear me?" he asks Daegal as Daegal shakes his head

"No" he replies before he breathes a sigh of relief "Thank you, you saved my life" he tells him just as Merlin only stares at him as he continues to hold him back "It's not safe yet" he tells him.

They wait a few more minutes before Merlin is confident that the bandits have moved on, he then gets to his feet "Come on, the sooner we get to your sister the better" he only admits pressing on down the path once more.

* * *

At the same time back in Camelot, the hour had arrived, the Sarrum was making his way through the city and into the courtyard. Anakin stood with his brother Arthur, Gaius and the knights on the front steps to greet him. They watch as the Sarrum leads his men across the courtyard on horseback. He looks up at one of the castle's balcony's seeing the Queen, Padme, dressed in a gorgeous dark red off the shoulder dress with gold woven into the sleeves and edges standing beside the Lady Morgana watching them move towards the King.

Sarrum smirks to himself whilst his men remain quiet right before Anakin speaks

"We are most graceful to the Sarrum for accepting our invitation!" he speaks "Gracing our palace with his presence" he goes on as Sarrum and his men come to a stop meters before the steps "We welcome him and his warriors with friendship" he informs him

Sarrum keeps silent looking around the courtyard before he speaks "The last time I met you both, you were ten and eight years old" he tells Anakin and Arthur "Uther held a tournament in your honours" he reminds them.

Arthur looked across at his brother, hard to believe it was so long ago as Anakin remained firm "I fight my own tournaments now, as does Arthur" he assures him. Sarrum smirks back at him

"We will sure enjoy putting you both to the test" he confesses glancing once more up at Padme and Morgana. Padme studies him curiously. This was going to be an _interesting_ visit with the Sarrum, but little did Morgana know, Padme was plotting with Morgause and ensure that he murdered Anakin though little did she know, that even with Merlin out of the way, Morgana was slowly becoming more suspicious of her friend.

* * *

Climbing up the cliff side, Merlin and Daegal moved through the trees before Daegal came upon the site where they were meant to be. "We're here" he informs him "She's just the other side of those trees" he explains leading Merlin through the trees once again as Merlin notices his silence again

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks him checking in with him as Daegal only shakes his head

"Nothing" he quickly replied "Just hope she's still alive" he confesses. Merlin places a reassuring hand on his shoulder trying to assure him it's going to be alright. Daegal then watched as Merlin moved into the larger clearing, only to be in for a surprise. There was **no one** else there. Confused, Merlin dropped his bag onto the ground

"There's no one here" he observes looking around. Daegal starts to feel a bit nervous and a little worried as Merlin then asks "Why have you brought me here?" adding "What is this?" he spins back towards him

"I...can explain" Daegal stutters for a response seeing the young man move back towards him and suddenly grabs his arm, he is annoyed now

"You're not a druid!" he exclaims as he notices the tattoo has now been fading from his wrist. Furious, Merlin glares back at him "Who are you?" he asks in a stern voice seeing Daegal keep quiet looking past Merlin into the distance where he sees Morgause standing there. Her face says nothing as she then raises one hand and using her magic, pulls Merlin away from Daegal knocking him onto the ground.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Not giving up on tracking Merlin, Obi Wan had picked up his pace and now had reached the bottom of the cliff, sensing Merlin and the young boy were above him and yet a darker presence, one he hadn't felt in a long time. Morgause. She was here and this had been a trap-this boy had led Merlin into danger!

Looking up, he saw a body lying on the ground, almost about to fall off the cliff. His eyes widen in panic, "Oh no!" he muttered. He needed to do something but what? Last time he faced Morgause, he had Merlin, Morgana and Padme with him and yet he had faced stronger enemies before, she shouldn't be hard.

 _ **Whilst...**_

Morgause smirked over at Daegal as she moved over towards him, tossing him a small bag of coins, "You've done well" she informs him "Merlin is a poor fool, intriguing fool but still he has a weakness for outcasts" she explains "Whether they be the princes or druids" she adds

Daegal begins to panic even more as Morgause turns to kneel down to Merlin hearing him then ask "Why are you doing this?" he asks as Morgause sneers

"Because _**Merlin**_ has meddled in my plans for _**too**_ long" she scoffs "He was responsible for the death of my ally" she replied referring to Palpatine but of course Daegal didn't know who he was and watched as Morgause kneeled down to Merlin, a small vial in her hands

"The agony you feel..." she begins to tell Merlin upon opening the vial "You'll be glad when death comes" she scoffs grabbing his throat and pouring the content of the vial down his throat. She then gets back on her feet, glaring down at Merlin's body before she shocked Daegal even more and kicks Merlin right over the cliff's edge!

 _ **Below the cliff...**_

Obi Wan's eyes widen and with little chance to think, Obi Wan outstretched his hands and used the force to ease Merlin's descent to the ground, he became more concerned when it appeared that Merlin didn't even react to the fall. He had to wait till he knew Morgause was long gone before helping him.

* * *

At the same time, Daegal, still in shocked, rushed back over to Morgause seeing Merlin's body lying at the bottom of the cliff. What had he done? he wondered as he looks up at the witch

"You're really going to kill the King?" he asks, a quiver in his voice as Morgause is quick to snap back

"Hold your tongue" she hisses before she goes on "Not a word of this to **anyone** " she cautions him turning to leave "You're forgetting I still have a few drops left" she warns him moving away and leaving Daegal silent and looking down at Merlin, still unconscious as he felt regret, guilt and fear fill him.

* * *

Unaware of Merlin's predicament and safely back in Camelot entertaining their guests, Anakin, Padme, Arthur and Morgana had arranged for a feast to welcome them to their city. Whilst Anakin talked with Sarrum, Morgana tried striking up conversation with Padme, something she usually did during feasts however tonight, Padme seemed intent on listening in on Anakin's conversation with the Sarrum which made Morgana feel alone, and not gone unnoticed by Arthur.

"Something wrong Morgana?" he asks her right as Gwen filled up his drink as he gave her a smile as Morgana sighed

"I don't understand. Usually at a feast, Padme's always talking with me but tonight she'd rather listen to Anakin talking to the Sarrum and recently she hasn't wanted to talk to me at all" she replies "Like she hates me or something" she confessed surprising Arthur

"Padme doesn't hate you. She's just been through a lot since her capture in the Dark Tower" he pauses and Morgana hears his voice tremble slightly as she places one hand on Arthur's arm. "Anakin was also nearly killed through poison a few weeks ago, she's probably realising how lucky and special she is to him and wants to be close to him" he explains "She'll come around and you girls will be teasing and taunting us in no time" he smirks as she only rolls her eyes

"Arthur" she sighs laughing "Well, at least I have you keeping me company" she admitted seeing him grin cheekily looking back at Padme who was silently continued to listen to Anakin talking to Sarrum, though Arthur too couldn't help but wonder just why Padme was so _keen_ on listening to his brother's conversation when she _**never**_ did before.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Anakin continued his conversation between him and Sarrum. The Sarrum continued to enjoy his meal as Anakin speaks up,

"I feel you and I have much in common" he confesses to Sarrum "Share many allies and friends" he pauses before he then adds "Also an enemy" he finishes as Sarrum slowly nods

"Sorcery" he simply replies. Anakin is quiet for a moment, unaware that Padme is listening to every word before she hears Anakin go on, wanting to address something of importance and curiosity

"There is a rumour..." he pauses "You had Morgause prisoner" he tells him. Padme listens intently hearing him ask "Is it true?" he asks as the Sarrum remains unfazed by the question

"She's **nothing** to be feared" he informs him "I kept her like an animal" he gloats as Anakin, keen to know how this man captured her when she had caused his family so much trouble over the years

"How did you capture her?" he asks "She is a sorceress, a high priestess" he points out as Sarrum scoffs

"Found her weakness" he replies "Everyone has one" he adds turning to look across at Anakin "Even a High Priestess" he assures him reaching for his drink. What he said next, surprised Anakin _"A dragon"_ Sarrum informed him hearing him go on "Her love for that creature caused her to imagine pain more possible" he scoffs " _ **A lot**_ more than she deserved" he points out

As the Sarrum tells his recount of holding Morgause captive, he thinks back to the dark pit in which he kept the blond high priestess , her hands held in chains above her head whilst curled around her, was a white pale dragon

"I knew she didn't **dare** use magic on me, **not** while her beloved creature was at risk of harm" he continues to explain "Such a shame" he spat "All that power, all that beauty, abandoned and forgotten in a living grave" he tells him as Anakin remains silent. For years, Morgause had attempted to destroy his family-first through Arthur, then through him and then trying to turn him against his brother, and kidnapping Padme and taking her to the dark tower, had been forced into captivity by one man.

A light shines down into the dark pit, as Morgause, with a tangled mess of blond hair, slowly raises her head, squinting up into the light, powerless, the creature, now revealed as the dragon, cries out, most likely for help but there is silence.

Now, Padme is silent, unable to believe what this man, Sarrum had one to her friend. What Morgause had told her in the dark tower was true, not even shown kindness or food as she had shown her. She hears Anakin speak once again

"You're a harsh man, Sarrum" he admits hearing Sarrum scoff again

"When it comes to sorcery, we **must** be merciless" he admits lowering his voice "I was _almost_ merciless enough, Morgause escaped" he regretted saying "A lapse on my part" he confesses "I **won't** be so foolish again" he assures him "Not that her time with me was **entirely** wasted" he promised. Padme looks across to Anakin who is still silent and listening as the Sarrum goes on "As the dragon grew, the pit became **too** small and gradually the creature was crippled, twisted" he explains "At night, you could hear its cries, they were even more heartbreaking than Morgause's" he told him

At that point, Padme had, had enough and silently got to her feet. She smiles "I hope the Sarrum will forgive me if I retire for the night" she tells them and moves away. Anakin remains silent as she leaves the feast, but not before Morgana excuses herself to hurry after her, hoping to talk with her.

* * *

Padme proceeded through the hallway, which was quiet because everyone was enjoying the feast or so she thought. She was about to turn the corner when she heard a voice stop her.

"Padme!" they called out. She sighs as she wonders who could have followed her, they continue "You weren't thinking of leaving me alone with the boys were you?" Morgana asks. Padme remains silent, hearing Morgana moving even closer. Without turning around, Padme speaks

"I'm tired, Morgana and I just want to call it an early night" she replies slowly turning around "And I know you can handle Anakin and Arthur, you've known them longer" she reminds her. Morgana cautiously studied her friend, there was something different about her but without Merlin around, she couldn't confide in anyone else. Anakin and Arthur already didn't want to hear about the Dark Tower ordeal.

Morgana gave her a small smile taking one of her hands in hers "Awe, but I miss our chats and keeping each other company during feasts whilst the boys are talking business, come back with me. I know Anakin still wants your company" she teased however Padme only wished to see her **true** friend Morgause.

Padme shakes her head, letting go of Morgana's hand, "I'm sorry Morgana, perhaps some other time" she simply replies and turns the corner heading leading to her chambers leaving Morgana standing there, left to wonder the new change in her friend.

* * *

Once Padme had changed out of her red dress and into her blue long sleeved dress and donned her cloak and hood before riding out of the city and into the forest. She _**had**_ to see her friend Morgause to not only find out about Merlin but ask her about what had happened with the Sarrum. She continued to ride through the forest until she was a safe distance from the city when she descended her horse and proceeded on foot.

She pushes back her hood as she moves through the trees, looking for her friend. She doesn't see Morgause moving towards her from behind her, surprised to see her out here

"M'lady?" she asks startling Padme and causing her to turn around. Padme says nothing and only embraces her friend before she then speaks

"What of Merlin?" she asks getting straight into it seeing Morgause lift her head, smirking

"He's gone to his death" she assures her "Along with **everything** he knows" she promises before she then asks "And the Sarrum?" seeing Padme stare back at her

"He's feasting with Anakin as we speak" she explains. Morgause grins, the plan was working, they needed to keep going

"Then we must strike quickly" she informs her "We cannot afford an alliance with Amata and Camelot" she continues "It will destroy my plan of seeing Camelot burn forever" she admits. It was then that Padme thinks back to what she heard from the Sarrum about Morgause, making her sigh. Morgause tilts her head at her "What is troubling you?" she asks.

Padme lifts her head up at her "The Sarrum" she replies "Are right to enlist such a man?" she tells her "Is there not another way?" she asks however Morgause places her hands on Padme's arms, smirking

"But do you not see how perfect this plan is?" she replies explaining the situation further "The Sarrum's reputation precedes him. There is no deadlier assassin in the five kingdoms. Anakin will not stand a chance" she grins as Padme, still wary, then asks

"Are you sure he'll agree?" she asks as Morgause then is quick to point out

"You're forgetting how well I know this man" she replies "For two years, his was the only voice I heard" she recounts as Padme notices a darkness in her eyes as she stares straight back at her going on "I know the Sarrum. I know his lust for power" she blinks before she adds "He will **not** refuse your offer" she promises as Padme hears the shakiness in her voice "He will think he can control you, but he will reckon without me" she re assures her.

Padme gives her a bright smile before she replies "And once Anakin is dead?" she asks seeing Morgause nod and smirk at her

"Arthur and the knights will turn on your guest and make you their Queen" she informs her seeing her grin pleasingly as Morgause has one request taking her hands in hers "But you must promise me something" she begins to tell her as Padme moves in closer hearing her go on "You must make sure the Sarrum's last moments are filled with agony" she insists

Padme looks directly back at her, with a nod "It will be my pleasure" she promises her. Morgause smiles back at her friend, feeling confidence once more for this plan **will** work. Anakin and Merlin will be dead, Padme will have the support of Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana to become Queen and then Morgause will take her revenge and watch Camelot burn.

* * *

As the morning sun rose and peeked through the trees, the next morning. Merlin was slowly regaining conscious, lifting his head to look around where he spotted a familiar figure, sitting beside him, looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

It was Gaius's friend Obi Wan, although after what they had been through to rescue Anakin and Arthur from Palpatine and Morgause, Merlin considered Obi Wan one of his own friends now too and was relieved to see him.

Merlin blinked, attempting to move, finding himself still in the forest but the young boy Daegal was nowhere to be found. Obi Wan was quick to ensure he didn't get up, "Do not attempt to stand, Merlin" he insisted "You've been ingested with some kind of poison" he explains to him "And your right leg is wounded, I've attempted to heal you with my skills but your magic can fully help you" he insists "Before it's too late" he adds in a low voice

Merlin slowly moves his hand down to the wound in his leg, his hand starting to shake as he attempts to focus on his magic, Obi Wan silently watched him seeing him struggle to focus on his magic with the pain he was in, his eyes flicked yellow before his hand stopped shaking and Merlin became still once more.

Obi Wan knew he didn't have much time left and he needed to get back to Camelot with Merlin, though there was another presence close by, not Morgause but someone else, could it be the young boy that caused all this?

* * *

Whilst at the same time back in Camelot, Gaius was waking up, to find that Merlin _**and**_ Obi Wan were **still** not back and he was alone in his chambers, having slept at his workbench.

Gaius slowly entered Merlin's room, finding his bed untouched. He took a seat on the edge of the bed taking a seat. If he wasn't worried for Merlin yesterday, it was more now. Merlin was one of the strongest warlocks he knew but yet, with this recent plot involving Padme, Morgause and Anakin. He couldn't help but worry for the boy he had come to love like a son. He hoped he was making his way back to Camelot.

* * *

Whilst inside Anakin and Padme's quarters, Padme in her long sleeved blue dress, helped Anakin dress. She helped him slip into his loose long sleeved red undershirt over his brown pants before she turns back to their bed and picks up his red jacket before she started slipping the silver chainmail over his clothes. Anakin smiles lovingly smiles down at her watching her move around him. She wrapped a brown belt around his waist before she helped him into his silver metal shoulder shielding

Padme, never spoke of her past much and Anakin only knew that she was an ambassador and before that lived in a small village with her parents until they sadly passed away. She seemed to know what she doing. She remained silent though so Anakin decided to break the silence

"You're much better at this than Gaius" he points out, light heartedly as she started to place two brown straps over his shoulders,

"Well, before I was an ambassador and after I was taken in by Bayard, I befriended some of the younger knights and would help them into their outfits for training exercises and battles" she explained "They didn't see me just as some poor little girl who lost her family, taken in by the King" she added

Anakin shakes his head, thinking that now she was special to him, the true love of his life "You're always so much more than that" he assured her right as Padme pulled on one of the brown straps at the back, tightening it, a little _**too**_ hard to Anakin's liking

Anakin groans causing Padme to look up at him, "Stop moving then" she simply suggests tugging once more on the strap hearing him groan again

"Ow!" he moaned before he then goes on "I want Merlin back!" he admits "Where is he!?" he demands as Padme moves around to his other side,

"You mustn't be hard on him" she insists as she hears Anakin then confess

"I am a bit worried" he tells her "You don't think something's happened to him, do you?" he asks as Padme, keeping silent for a moment, knowing _**very**_ well what has happened to Merlin, then replies

"He's probably over worked" she suggests "Maybe you just **once** him enjoy himself" she insists moving back around so that she was in front of him seeing him staring down at her sweetly once more.

"You're right" Anakin only replies still in the back of his mind, Merlin was now one of his dearest friends and he had been there for years, on many journeys and battles. He didn't know what would happened if something _**did**_ happen to him as Padme then went on

"Besides you're got more important things to worry about" she reminds him as she finishes putting his silver metal shoulder armour on as he simply smiles at her more before she steps back "There" she adds right before they heard a voice,

 _"Looking good brother"_ came the teasing voice of Arthur stepping into the room and moving towards them, "Although this morning you took your time getting ready, Padme, did you distract him again?" he smirks cheekily as Anakin only rolls his eyes whilst Padme just shakes her head right as Anakin wraps an arm around her waist

"Well, I can't help it if I'm hopelessly in love with Padme, she's special to me and I just want her all to myself" he confesses seeing Padme give a small smile but remained silent, Arthur wondered why she didn't flattered by his brother's words but pretended he didn't notice and will just confide in Morgana later.

Padme then spoke up, she ran a hand through Anakin's hair, "Yes and while I would want to spend all day with Anakin, but we have our guests waiting for us" she reminded them as Arthur agreed

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep the Sarrum waiting" he pointed out "Considering his reputation for how he deals with his friends, I'd _hate_ to harm him for killing my brother" he confesses as Anakin ruffles his brother's hair

"You just love a chance to use your sword" Anakin smirks leading his brother out of the room with Padme quietly following him, smirking to herself. If only they knew what she had planned to secure her place on the throne of Camelot.

* * *

One hour later, Anakin and Arthur were now out in the training grounds with the knights of Camelot as well as the Sarrum and his men. Arthur was standing with the knights, watching his brother engaging in a fight with one of the Sarrum's best soldiers, Albin.

Arthur looked over at the tent that had been made up to house the Sarrum, who sat, cutting an apple and silently observing Albin fighting the King of Camelot. He noticed how Anakin kept up his defence, against his soldier. Albin takes a swipe towards Anakin with his sword causing Anakin to jump back. Anakin swings his sword towards him causing Albin to pull back but then is quick to press on towards Anakin.

Sarrum smirks, seemingly pleased with the fight whilst from a higher level and inside the castle, Padme watched from one of the castle's windows overlooking the training ground. She stood beside Morgana, who was dressed in her long sleeved deep emerald green dress. Morgana was showing more concern for her friend then Padme was as they watched the fight continue on.

Anakin looks back at his brother and his knights before he turns back to his opponent once more, their swords clashing as they moved back into the centre of the field. The two then started to encircle each other as Padme watched on intensely and curiously whilst Morgana only prayed that her friend would prove himself to be the victor. She knew Anakin was a strong fighter but after hearing about the Sarrum's reputation, she knew that his soldiers would have been highly trained.

Anakin continues to hold his own, slashing at Albin who held his own until he loses his balance making him grunt and shake his head but instead he only glares back at Anakin at the same time the Sarrum watches on intently. Albin swipes at Anakin just as Padme smirks to herself upon seeing the soldier try to deliver a blow to her husband.

She hears Morgana gasp as Albin swipes once more at Anakin, this time succeeding and forcing Anakin onto his knees, he holds the king down on the ground, sword just inches from his neck but quick to act, Arthur grabs his sword before the knights are quick to follow suit, to defend their King however the Sarrum's men followed their lead and pulled out their weapons, no one said a word for what seemed like several minutes.

Albin looked back at the Sarrum but the Sarrum only raised his hand, telling them to stand down. Albin lowers his sword and grip on Anakin and steps back. Anakin breathes a sigh of relief as the knights withdraw their weapons, however Arthur is the last, still cautiously watching Albin and the Sarrum.

The Sarrum then gets to his feet, moving towards Anakin "You fight bravely" he calls out to him seeing Anakin get to his feet turning towards him

"Your man wields a sword better than any man I know" he replies as the Sarrum stands there, boldly and grinning

"I trained him myself" he boasted looking back at Albin then adding "Perhaps one day, I'll teach you" he suggested. Anakin didn't see Arthur watching the Sarrum more cautiously, watching for what happened next. Anakin only took that last statement as a compliment

"I'd be honoured" he simply replied. The Sarrum smirks and claps a hand on Anakin's shoulder before he turns to move away with Albin leaving Anakin standing in the middle of the field right as Arthur steps up towards him.

"Well, that was some fight, huh" he points out as Anakin detected there was a sense of worry in his voice, no doubt over that last part of the fight. Anakin nods

"Yes, he was a strong opponent and I've not faced one like him before" he admitted as Arthur then pointed out

"Yes, he could have killed you" he points out as Anakin wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders

"He could have, but I know _**you**_ would have stopped him before he could have the chance, brother" he replied before they shared a laugh together moving back over to the knights.

* * *

Whilst still watching from the window, Padme smirked to herself, having rather enjoyed seeing her husband defeated like that, though it would have been better if Albin had just _killed_ him, Padme's eyes gleamed as an idea crossed her mind before she heard Morgana speak up

"I've always known Anakin is a strong fighter and could take on most enemies but I thought Albin would have injured him if the Sarrum hadn't stopped him" she admitted as Padme remained silent before Morgana went on "Padme, what do you think?" she asks, placing a hand on her arm, "Padme?" she added shaking her arm startling her

"Yes, Morgana?" she asks before she then smiled "Oh, yes, well the Sarrum may have strength and a reputation but Anakin is stronger and a fighter" she insists "You have nothing to worry about" she assures her "In fact, I'm going to go see him now" she tells her moving off down the corridor leaving Morgana still by the window.

Padme had usually been worried when Anakin went off into battle or fighting, the slightly scratch and she would worry but Anakin just had a sword at his neck and, Padme didn't flinch. What was happening to her friend? she wondered

* * *

Another hour later and Padme was now leaning up against the wall close to the training grounds awaiting the Sarrum to return back to his chambers with his guards. She listened as she heard him move down the hallway. She had left Anakin and Arthur with Morgana who had joined them outside an hour ago.

As she heard them moving towards her, Padme emerged from the corner, stepping towards them. She is smirking as the Sarrum approaches her along with two of his men guards

"M'lady" he grins as Padme speaks up

"Your man showed great skill to beat my husband" she points out as the Sarrum smirks proudly

"Men of Amata are **born** with swords in their hands" he informed her as Padme gives him a grin

"I can't help but think Camelot would benefit from a leader like you" she explained as he listens as what she says next surprises him "You should have let him die" she admitted. The Sarrum didn't respond and instead turning to his men signalling them to keep moving on down to their chambers.

Once they were alone, the Sarrum spoke "I must have misheard you" he innocently replied as Padme continues to grin

"I don't think so" she only replies as he then asks

"You're not happy with your husband?" as Padme only shrugs

"I'd be happy if he died tomorrow" she confessed explaining herself further "If someone could make that happened, I'd ensure they were _**richly**_ rewarded" she hinted however the Sarrum was still doubtful

"I'm not sure I believe you" he replies truthfully seeing Padme smirking right as she looks past him hearing footsteps in the distance. Padme looks back at him

"Meet me outside the King's Solar tonight" she informed him "We can speak openly there" she promised him and with that, she was gone leaving the Sarrum still standing in the hallway unable to believe the conversation he just had. The Queen was displeased with her husband and wanted, the King of Camelot dead. This was proving to be quite a visit.

* * *

Whilst back out in the forest, Obi Wan had managed to heal Merlin's injury on his leg with the medicine he had with him on his utility belt but he knew he needed Merlin's magic and with Merlin going in and out of conscious and the hours passing by, Obi Wan knew time was against them

.Obi Wan looked back down at the young man, his eyes closed, drool from his mouth from attempting to cough up the poison. It was then he heard footsteps approaching, one hand on his sword, Obi Wan sensed it wasn't Morgause but still remained on alert.

Another snap of a twig and Obi Wan spun around, aiming his sword right at a surprising figure. The young boy who caused all this trouble. Obi Wan kept his sword directly at the young boy, who he sensed was filled with fear and a little regret

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" he asked him as Daegal raised his hands up in front of him, lips trembling

"Please, I didn't know what they were planning. They threatened to kill me, I don't want anyone to die" he confesses. Obi Wan cautiously studied him, he sensed no deception from this boy-he was innocent and he had been used by Morgause, just like how she was using Padme right now.

Obi Wan lowered his sword as Daegal stepped forward, water canteen in hand. Obi Wan watched him pouring the water over Merlin's mouth, hoping some of it went into his mouth, slowly he saw Merlin move and his eyes flutter awake.

Merlin's eyes slowly moved over to see Daegal looking down at him, and his eyes glared at him, he was _**not**_ happy to see him! He grunts angrily "You" he growls though unable to open his mouth much "You came back, why?" he asks as Daegal then tells him

"I couldn't leave you to die" he confesses as Merlin slowly attempts to look over at Obi Wan who only nods in approval, assuring him that Daegal was telling the truth. Daegal then watches as Merlin turns his head, retching attempting to cough out more potion, he grunts

"You're too late" he warns him as Daegal shook his head,

"No, I can help" he insists as Merlin then heard Obi Wan speak up,

"Listen to him Merlin, he feels remorse for what he did and he wants to redeem himself" he promises him. Daegal nods in agreement as he looks down at Merlin

"You're a physician, you tell me what to do" he tells him but Merlin quickly looks back at him,

"There's nothing!" he grunts as Daegal, ignoring his statement, goes on

"There must be a cure" he tells him looking around "You tell me which herbs and I'll find them for you" he insists. Merlin is unresponsive as Daegal is desperate to help "Come on, what do we need?" he asks him. That is when Obi Wan decided to step in, leaving Merlin quiet. He was remembering of a cure that could help

Obi Wan beckoned for Daegal to move away and towards him,

"If you really want to help Merlin, you will need to find some Rue, which has yellowy flowers" he explains as Daegal nods

"And feathery leaves?" he asks seeing Obi Wan nod,

"Milfoil" he then tells him as Daegal begins to understand

"Yarrow?" he asks seeing Obi Wan nod once more before he explains what to do,

"Ground into a tincture" he finishes as Daegal rushes off to find the ingredients, "Hurry!" he calls after him before moving back over towards Merlin, he grasps one of the young man's hands in his, sensing the life force of Merlin dwindling "Hurry" he softly mutters, a concerned look crosses his face once more.

It nearly seemed like two hours later and with the sun shining down through the trees when Obi Wan heard footsteps and turned to see Daegal moving back towards him carrying the ingredients grounded together in a leaf he had fashioned into a cup.

Obi Wan stepped back as Daegal knelt before Merlin, placing one hand behind Merlin's head to lift it up, "Here" he tells him offering him the drink

Merlin starts to drink it before pushing Daegal's hand away, laying back down. Daegal then reaches for his water canteen

"Here" he tells him but Merlin pushes it away as Obi Wan speaks up,

"Place your hand on his heart" he instructs him. Daegal does as he is told before Daegal then hears and sees Merlin groaning more, one hand on top of his and begins to shake. Looking panicked, Daegal remains silent but scared before he feels Merlin go still, his head turning to his left right as Obi Wan looked on hoping it had worked and they weren't too late to save Merlin.

* * *

As evening pass over the kingdom, Padme was preparing to leave her chambers for her secret meeting with the Sarrum. She emerged from behind the curtains right as she heard a knocking at the door. She remained behind the curtains as she hears it open

"Sire?" they call out and Padme recognises the voice of Gaius. Padme rolls her eyes in annoyance as Gaius moves into the room "Anakin?" he calls out just as Padme decides to reveal herself

"Gaius?" she speaks attempting to act surprise at seeing him there before then asking "What is it?" as Gaius then replies

"I was looking for the King" he tells her as Padme then goes on

"He's a meeting in the Council Chambers with Arthur. Can I help?" she asks. Gaius then folds his arms in front of his chest going on

"Merlin" he immediately replies "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" he explains. Padme, knowing very well why, pretends to act shocked

"Oh dear" she gasps "I do hope there isn't anything wrong" she confesses seeing the old man move forward towards her

"I was wondering perhaps if we should send out a search party" he suggests as Padme does **not** want that

"I'm sure there's no need just yet, especially with the Sarrum here" she reminds him "Given his reputation, I think it's best we keep the garrison at full strength" she explains. Gaius, knowing very well from Merlin what was going on with Padme, keeps silent and only nods

"Indeed" he only replies before he sees her give him a friendly smile and moves past him to exit the room, but not before she turns back

"I'll ask the servants if they've seen him" she promises him as Gaius then only replies

"Thank you m'lady" watching her head out of the room leaving him alone. Something was definitely changing her especially since she valued Merlin one of her closest friends so it didn't seem right that she wouldn't allow for a search party even with the Sarrum being here.

* * *

Awaiting in the King's Solar as instructed, the Sarrum leans up against one of the large white columns waiting for Padme to meet him. He doesn't even look up as he hears footsteps and only when she is standing directly in front of him, does he look at her

"Forgive me, I was waylaid" she apologises

"Speak" the Sarrum only says as she continues

"I have a simple proposition, one that would be mutually beneficial" she begins to tell him as he only stares back at her as she explains further "You kill Anakin, I assume the throne and, in gratitude give over one third of Camelot's lands to Amata" she promises him seeing him keenly looking at her unable to believe what she was saying

"You think the people will accept this?" he then asks then pointing out "What about Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana, they will simply let you take the throne?" he asks. Padme is prepared for that answer

"Arthur knows he is not ready to rule and both he and Morgana love me like a sister, they will know that without a king, I will insist it is a necessary price for our protection" she assures him as the Sarrum then asks

"And the knights?" he asks as Padme grins

"They will remain loyal to me and will follow Arthur and Morgana's loyalty to me, they will do whatever I say" she replies. Intrigued, the Sarrum then asks

"How do we kill him?" adding "The king is surrounded by armed guards, his brother and the Lady Morgana at all times" he reminds her. Padme was prepared for that question as well

"The guards who answer to me" she replies continuing on "You appoint the assassin, I will deliver the means" she promises him.

The Sarrum thinks for a moment, before he grins "I have just the man" he tells her smirking even more as Padme nods and smirks along with him

"Then make him ready" she only tells him then pointing out "Anakin has proposed a treaty. The signing tomorrow will provide us with the perfect opportunity" she informs him seeing him keen and intrigued once more. Padme gives him one last smirk before turning back down the corridor, though little did **she** know what the Sarrum had in mind for her.


	10. 9:WillMerlinBeAbletoSaveTheKingThisTime?

**Chapter 9: Will Merlin be able to save the King this time?**

The forest grew darker and colder as Obi Wan and Daegal sat close by, silently and nervously watching Merlin, it seemed that the remedy Daegal had was slowly working. They watched Merlin turn slightly before he then began to lift his head noticing a small falling item moving to the ground, Daegal looks up at him in relief

"You've alive" he breathes in relief. Merlin remains quiet, raising one hand to his head, still not speaking, he only then starts to pull himself up into a sitting position hearing Daegal go on "You have to believe me" Daegal tries to tell him "I did **not** know what Morgause intended" he insists just as Obi Wan spoke up

"He's telling the truth Merlin" he assures him "At first I was wary of him but he is sincere about not knowing what Morgause was planning" he explains however Merlin still couldn't get over what he had caused

"You betrayed me" he only replies ignoring Obi Wan and glaring back at Daegal. Obi Wan lowered his head, as he listened to Daegal go on

"She offered me money" he informs him "You've seen what it's like" he points out however Merlin shook his head. Because of this _false_ story, Merlin had been taken away from his friends back in Camelot. He should be watching Padme but instead he was here

"Do you know what Morgause is planning?" he asks him seeing Daegal shake his head

"No" he quickly replies as both Obi Wan and Merlin stare back at him hearing him explain further "I met Morgause and the Queen only once" he promises him, Obi Wan wanted to believe him but Merlin had doubts

"I don't believe you" he tells him. Daegal is quiet as he looks away before Obi Wan places one hand on his shoulder

"Please, whatever you know..." he begins to say as Daegal fidgets with his hands as he looks between both of them, swallowing the lump in his throat

"I think they mean to kill the king" he finally admits. Obi Wan looks back at Merlin, a worried look in his face. They needed to get back to Camelot and soon! Merlin was already attempting to stand, Obi Wan moved over to help him

"What are you doing?" he asks them as Merlin, holding onto Obi Wan for support, looks down at him

"I need to warn Anakin before it's too late" Merlin only replies brushing past Daegal with Obi Wan following him leaving Daegal still sitting there. Startled by Merlin's change and having seen him limping away, Daegal didn't want to remain alone and hurried after them, hoping to help them more.

* * *

Merlin, Obi Wan and Daegal continued on through the forests, climbing up the small hillsides, no one said a word and all they wanted was to focus on the journey back to Camelot before morning. Merlin, though in the lead, tried to hide his pain, stumbling slightly, before they hear him groan and move to help him

Though, quick to retain his balance, Merlin presses on, climbing the small mountain top before they all kneel down, to avoid being seen by the group of bandits that appeared to be camping out ahead of them.

"Bandits" Merlin whispered to them as Daegal looked over nervously at him

"They won't see us?" he asks as Merlin shakes his head

"No, we'll edge round the outside" he informs him as Obi Wan looks back at him as Daegal then points out

"They'll have lookouts" he cautioned him right as Obi Wan shook his head, glancing over at the young boy

"We don't have a choice" he tells him "We need to get back to Camelot" he reminds him before following Merlin along the edge with trailing behind Obi Wan as they attempted to move around the edge of the bandits' campsite. They were almost in the clear when Merlin lost his balance and tumbled down the hillside, groaning.

Obi Wan and Daegal were instantly by his side to help him unfortunately for them, the bandits had been alerted to their presence and were now moving towards them, flamed torches in hand. Merlin stood in the middle of Obi Wan and Daegal, he knew he could take them, he just needed to get his friends moving

"Go!" he snaps to Obi Wan and Daegal however both of them shook their heads

"No!" Daegal replies as Merlin, Obi Wan and Daegal all watch the bandits encircle them. Merlin then goes on

"I can handle myself" he assures them. Obi Wan shakes his head

"I know you can Merlin but we need you to help save Anakin and you need us to help make it back to Camelot" he reminds him however it was Daegal that then spoke up

"We're not going to leave you this time" he assures him however Merlin remained strong and defensive

"Get to safety" he only replies seeing the bandits glaring back at them, inching towards them. Obi Wan and Daegal kept silent looking around the bandits as Merlin kept strong, "If you value your lives" he spoke out "You won't take another step" he warns them seeing them suddenly halt in their steps. Daegal look worriedly back at him

"What are you doing?" he asks as Obi Wan smirks slightly as Merlin simply replied

"Trust me" he tells him but Daegal didn't trust the bandits and fumbles for the small coin bag Morgause had given to him

"Here, it's all the money we have" he tells them tossing the bag of coins towards the bandits leader. Merlin and Obi Wan were surprised, he had just given his reward money in a flash. The bandit leader then looked over at Obi Wan and Merlin,

"You two" he snarls, lifting his sword at them "Empty your pockets" he growls however Merlin and Obi Wan only exchange glances with each other before Merlin turns back towards him

"Last chance" he warns him. Daegal appears more nervous, eyes darting back and forth as the leader laughed

"You don't even have swords!" he scoffs seeing Merlin and Obi Wan just shrug

"We don't need them" he only replies and with that Merlin's eyes flashed and using his magic, he hurled the leader meters back off his feet right at the same time Obi Wan sent another two men hurling back towards him. They then all look around at the others watching them scurry away, frightened of what could happen to them.

Daegal, amazed at what he had just seen, only looks over at Obi Wan and Merlin. They then start to start moving off once again, not before Merlin looks back at him

"Let's go" he simply insists before they hurried off. Their focus Camelot and to Anakin and Arthur.

* * *

As Obi Wan, Merlin and Daegal made their way back to Camelot, knowing it was taking them into the early hours of the dawn and seeing the sun rising above the forests, not knowing that back in Camelot, the Sarrum was preparing his own plot to take Camelot.

He silently moved down the corridor in his armour, as he sees the Queen Padme dressed in her gorgeous purple long sleeved dress and hair in long brown curls down her back, moving towards him smirking.

"My lady, how good to see you" he grins taking her hand in his, giving her hand a kiss as Padme smiles back at him

"I trust you passed a pleasant night" she speaks as he replied

"Most agreeable" he assures her before they both moved on in the opposite directions, the Sarrum, now held a small key in his hands. He smirks as he begins to think of his own plot.

* * *

 _"Anakin will dead by sundown"_ he explains to his best soldier Albin as they moved down another hallway, one hour later. He then continues "And then...all that stands in our way, is an ambassador who plays at being a queen" he sneers.

The Sarrum then stops at the entrance of a stairwell, Albin then looks up at him, one thought on his mind

"And what about Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana?" he reminds him seeing the Sarrum smirk even more

"If they **do not** bow down to us, they will die alongside the King and his ambassador wife" he explains handing him the key then moving up the stairs as Albin takes the key and continues down the corridor to prepare for his role in killing the king.

* * *

At the same time, still making their way through the forest, Merlin, Obi Wan and Daegal never stopped moving, determined to make it back to save Camelot. Daegal was still surprised at how they had gotten away from the bandits. They briefly stopped at a tree, to allow Merlin to rest as Daegal spoke up

"You two have magic, don't you?" he asks them as Merlin looks around the tree to ensure the way is clear. Obi Wan nods

"Yes" he replies as Daegal goes on

"And you live in Camelot?" he asks them knowing that magic was banned in that city

"Does anyone know?" he asks them seeing Merlin move to sit down for a moment, and his next response surprised him

"Actually, everyone knows, the king, the queen, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and Gaius know about our magic" he informs him, Merlin clutches onto his side as Obi Wan moves to help him

Daegal stared at them in surprise, "And they didn't hang you?" he asks as Obi Wan takes over

"Anakin and Arthur defended us to their father at the time and we only used our magic to save them. Padme and Morgana seconded them, insisting that if it hadn't been for us and our magic, Anakin and Arthur would be dead" he explains. Daegal then points out

"And you still help to protect them?" he asks as Merlin nods

"I have to, it's my job. I may be their friend but I am still their servant" he explains "In my heart, I know they are good men, not like their father and we both know that one day Anakin will bring about a world we dream of" he promises him. Merlin starts to get to his feet with Obi Wan's help, not before Daegal speaks out,

"Merlin, you may be a warlock but you need **that** treated" he insists "I'll help you, please" he pleads. Obi Wan looks between Merlin and Daegal, he sensed this boy was still desperate to show he was good

"I think we can spare a moment to let him help you" he assures him. Merlin slowly sits back down, he stares back at Daegal, still cautious of him but with Obi Wan by his side, he knew he was still well looked after.

* * *

Gaius, meanwhile, knew that Padme wasn't going to inform Anakin or Arthur about Merlin and he was still worried because not even Obi Wan had returned. He moved out of Merlin's room and headed straight for Anakin and Padme's quarters. He was surprised to find Arthur there.

Padme stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair up as she listens to Gaius talking to both brothers about Merlin's whereabouts.

 _"His bed has not been slept in"_ he informs them _"I fear he's in danger"_ he admits as Anakin turned back to him, confused and worried

"What do you mean?" he asks him as Gaius then goes on

"I think we need to send out a search party" he insists as Arthur nods in agreement

"I agree with Gaius, Anakin" he speaks up "I know that today is important and we need most of the knights here, but Merlin is our friend, he's always been there for us and if Gaius is worried for him, then something **must** be wrong" he points out. Anakin listens quietly, knowing very well they were right, however he did not see stop touching her hair, staring at them through the mirror

She knew Gaius wanted to send out a search party as of last night, but didn't think he'd pressed the matter. Keeping innocent, she turns around and moves away from the mirror,

"What's happened?" she asks them seeing Anakin, Arthur and Gaius all look over at him

"Merlin's gone missing" Anakin informed her. Padme, knowing very well, Merlin is by now dead, needs to keep up appearances. She sighs

"Oh, I knew I should have something" she confesses seeing them all look at him wondering what she is talking about "Anakin, I feel terrible" she admits "This is my fault, I know where Merlin is" she adds. Arthur studies her curiously

"You do?" he asks ahead of Anakin "Then where is he?" he goes on "And it better be a good reason" he points out as Anakin places one hand on his brother's shoulder

"Arthur" he mutters allowing her to go on

"I shouldn't say" she tells them "I promised him I wouldn't, but..." her voice trails off as Gaius, wondering what she was about to say and Anakin and Arthur hear her go on "He's gone to visit someone" she lies

Anakin looks straight back at her "Who?" he asks seeing her quickly re assure them

"He's not in danger" she promises them "He's seeing a girl" she lies. Gaius remains silent as Anakin and Arthur's eyes widen in surprise

"Merlin!?" both Anakin and Arthur exclaim in disbelief as Padme looks over at Gaius

"Gaius, I'm sorry but there is no reason to worry" she re assures him as Arthur rolls his eyes

"Except for the poor girl" he mutters hearing Anakin slightly snigger as Padme then went on

"I should have told you, but I don't think he wanted anyone to know" she finishes. Gaius, doing his best to keep his composer on the matter, not believe **one** word that came from Padme, simply smiles back at her

"Thank you my lady" he simply replies as Anakin and Arthur continue on with their work, having believed Padme's 'story' about Merlin

"Good" Anakin speaks up "Now, we can get on with the signing" he informs him moving past Gaius, clapping a hand on the old man's shoulder, "Gaius, you can help me get dressed" he insists hearing Arthur laugh, taking a seat on the bed

"This should be fun" he grins cheekily. Gaius looks back at Padme who simply smiles pleasantly back at him, whilst he can only stare back at her. Knowing what was happening to Padme, didn't believe **any** word of that and only hoped Merlin and Obi Wan got back here as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi Wan stood leaning against the tree watching as Daegal attended to Merlin's wound on his leg. He was now wrapping it up in a bandage. Merlin silently watched him, he didn't say anything because all he wanted was to get back home. Though neither Obi Wan or Merlin could deny that Daegal was doing his best.

"You've done well" Merlin speaks up after a few minutes of silence taking Daegal by surprise

"Really?" he asks in disbelief continuing to wrap Merlin's injury "I don't think I've done many good things in my life" he confesses referring to his part in Morgause's plot. Merlin looks back at him,

"Well, you've done something good now, see?" he points out referring to the job Daegal had just done on tending to Merlin's injury. Merlin checks over the bandage "See" he smiles "It's better" he assures him.

Daegal gives him a small smile "The gift..." he begins to reply "Must be from my mother" he explains as Merlin looks back at him, whilst rolling back down his pant over the bandage

"So that bit was true?" he asks him seeing Daegal slowly nod

"It was all true, except about my sister" he confesses, his voice low. Obi Wan looked from Daegal to Merlin, keeping silent as he heard Merlin then ask

"She isn't sick?" he asks as Daegal keeps his head low, shaking his head

"I don't have a sister" he replies. Merlin glances back up at Obi Wan, there is silence once more between the three before Merlin starts to slowly get up, with Daegal and Obi Wan's help

"And your mother, she wasn't a druid?" Merlin asks him. Once Merlin is stable on his feet, they then hear Daegal reply

"No, but she was like you" he explains, he avoids looking at Merlin and Obi Wan as he continues "She had magic...and Uther killed her for it" there was sadness in his voice as Merlin felt sorrow for this boy, knowing what it was like to lose one parent. It was Obi Wan who spoke

"We're sorry" he told him as Daegal remained quiet but felt comfort in having their sympathy. Merlin looks down at his leg,

"It feels good" he tells Daegal giving him some praise before he resumes the lead once again "Come on" he tells them both moving on, with a smile and this time Merlin was slightly able to pick up his pace.

* * *

Unaware of Merlin making his way frantically back to the city, Anakin, all dressed in his silver chainmail, red Camelot cape over his attire and crown on top of his blond hair, leads Padme, dressed in her gorgeous red golden weaved strapless long flowing dress and small gold headband with red jewel down the steps. She has one arm linked through his as Arthur in his chainmail and cape leads Morgana in her long purple velvet dress. They both hear Anakin speak up,

"What a momentous day this is for Camelot" Anakin tells them as Padme smiles

"Indeed, my lord" she agrees "It marks the beginning of a new era" she insists feeling him place his other hand on top of her hands, smiling as he continues on just as Arthur looks across at Morgana. Arthur couldn't hide the pride he had for his brother

"I must admit, I didn't think that even my brother would be able to agree to a treaty with the Sarrum, but he has made our father proud and he is looking out for Camelot's future" he points out as Morgana notices Arthur's beaming smile

"I don't believe I've ever seen you smile, except when you win a tournament" she grins with a snigger before she then admits "But yes, this is the beginning of a new era for Camelot and I couldn't be more prouder of our brother" she insists as they moved down the next hallway after Anakin and Padme.

* * *

However, they were **not** aware of the Sarrum's man Albin, readying his crossbow, securing it was sturdy and strong, arrow ready in its place before he steps back into the hallway behind him.

Camelot was finally in sight! Merlin, Obi Wan and Daegal all hurried up the small hill towards the majestic castle, Merlin slightly stumbles as Daegal and Obi Wan were quickly beside him to help him before they all pressed on, they couldn't stop now, they knew they needed to save the King.

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened up, revealing the round table. Anakin and the Sarrum standing beside each other, then led everyone into the room. Padme behind her husband. Arthur and Morgana behind her and the knights behind them, opposite the Sarrum's men. There was silence between everyone as they entered the throne room

* * *

Right at the moment, Merlin burst into Anakin and Padme's chambers hoping to catch Anakin, unfortunately for them, the room was completely empty. It was then Obi Wan speaks up

"We need to spilt up" he tells them, "I'll go find Gaius while you go with Daegal to find Anakin or Arthur" he instructs them taking off out of the room shortly before Merlin is quick to follow suit with a silent Daegal hurrying after him.

* * *

However Albin is now moving down the hallway, crossbow in hand towards his position at the same time Anakin leads everyone towards the table. He doesn't see the Sarrum glance over at Padme who says nothing but looks back at him, looking back to Anakin, a small smirk across her face. Unfortunately their little glances at each other did **not** go unnoticed by Morgana, who said nothing but just cautiously stared at her friend.

* * *

Merlin quickens his pace but then stumbles once again, Daegal moves to help him but he is soon on his feet. Daegal watches him reach into a room and picks up a long wooden staff then relying on it as a walking stick, hobbles on with Daegal still following him

* * *

Albin, key in hand, unlocks the door and moves up the curved stairwell unaware that two figures, Merlin and Daegal are now hurrying down the hallway at the moment, Anakin, Padme, Arthur and Morgana move around one side of the table as the Sarrum and his men move around the other side of the table.

* * *

The knights, Gaius and the Sarrum's men continue moving down the room, whilst Padme, Arthur and Morgana stand meters behind Anakin who is now beside the Sarrum stopping at the head of the table, in front of the treaty.

* * *

Albin moves down the hallway, which is overlooking the throne room and slides behind one of the thick pillars, looking down at the knights in place at the moment Merlin pauses at the corner of the hallway, he feels something was out of place.

Daegal looks up at him "What's wrong?" he asks him as Merlin then notices the door Albin had just unlocked, was opened

"This should be locked" he tells Daegal moving over towards it and rushes through and up the staircase. He doesn't know that he is _inches_ from saving his friend's life.

* * *

The treaty is now positioned in front of the Sarrum and Anakin, who watches him study and read it. He smiles across at Anakin before glancing up at Albin, who's fingers are inches on the crossbow's trigger watching his leader leaning down to the sign the treaty.

Padme is silent beside Arthur, watching her husband as Sarrum begins to sign just as Daegal and Merlin step out at the end of the hallway seeing Albin ready to fire his fatal arrow. Distracted by the surprise arrival of the two boys, Albin pulls away and aims the crossbow at them!

Merlin steps out in front of Daegal, right as Albin fires the arrow towards them however Merlin is able to use his magic to divert the arrow from them seeing it fly past them. Annoyed at his failure to strike them down, Albin lowers his crossbow and pulls out a small dagger from his belt, hurling it towards them seeing them duck to the ground, Merlin on his back and Daegal against the wall

The Sarrum had the quill on the parchment not knowing what was going on above them, but Padme was. Her heart beating, feeling the moment as she watched Albin reload his crossbow and turn back towards the room. He moves his crossbow over his leader towards Anakin. Merlin knows this is **his** chance and sees the wooden staff beside him. Slowly lifting it up, he aims it towards Albin, his eyes flash as he sends it straight into Albin throwing him off guard firing the arrow sending it straight for not Anakin, but the Sarrum!

The arrow pierced straight for the Sarrum's chest, causing him to cry out "Argh!" as Padme's eyes widen at the same time Anakin, Arthur and Morgana moved over towards the fallen Sarrum. Albin then slumps down the pillar.

Clutching his chest, the Sarrum slumps to his side on the table as Anakin springs into action turning towards his brother, "Arthur!" he cries pointing up to the overhead walkway instructing him to get up there to investigate at the moment Gaius hurries over towards them. Anakin looks over at his wife who is at a loss for words, she was shocked and speechless because this wasn't supposed to happen. Morgana moves over beside him as Anakin turns back to Gaius.

Gaius was looking over the Sarrum, looking up at where the arrow had came from as Anakin watched him, at the same time Arthur took some of the knights and headed up for the walkway, no one saw Padme still appearing flustered and stunned. Morgana wrapped an arm around her friend,

"Anakin will find out what happened Padme, and let's be thankful they're _**both**_ not dead" she tells him as Padme only smiles

"Yes, at least I still have Anakin" she breathes though she didn't know how she would explain this to Morgause.

 _ **Whilst...**_

Back up on the balcony, Merlin, breathing in relief, slowly gets to his feet, seeing Albin slumped against the pillar, eyes closed. He moves over towards him staring down at this man, he had done it. He had saved his friend. Merlin then turns to look down into the throne room, seeing Gaius beside the dead Sarrum, Anakin beside him and Morgana with Padme.

It is at that moment, Gaius looks up seeing Merlin standing at the balcony-he was here and alive.

Merlin breathes, smiling "We did it" he tells Daegal looking back at the young boy except his joy turns to sadness as he sees the young boy struggling to move and it was then that Merlin had seen Daegal now had the dagger stuck in his side. He rushes back to his new friend's side, hearing him gasping for breath

"Did...I save Anakin?" he asks as Merlin places his hand over the wound, he smiles up at his friend, nodding

"Yes" Merlin replies as Daegal then asks

"Did I do something good?" Merlin, attempting to hold pressure to Daegal's wound, as Daegal gives a small chuckle "Finally, eh?" he points out trying to make light on the situation. Merlin gives him a small smile hoping he can have him hold on but sadly, Merlin felt Daegal stop moving and he went still.

Merlin lowered his head in sadness, despite what trouble he had created and nearly killed Merlin, he felt that this boy _really_ didn't _want_ to kill Anakin despite what Uther had done to his mother. Merlin stared at this boy, one hand at the back of Daegal's hand as he slumps forward, eyes closed

"Yeah, you did" he assures him wanting to know that the last thing he did, was heroic and he died a hero, someone who was guilty of what he had done and redeemed himself.

* * *

Two hours later, Merlin found that not only Gaius was relieved to see him, but so was Anakin, Arthur and Morgana. Padme kept her distance because she thought he was dead and never expected to see him again. As Anakin, Padme and Arthur moved away, Morgana was left alone with Merlin

"It's so good to see you Merlin" she smiles "You missed _a lot_ while you were gone" she teased as Merlin smiles

"I would have thought no one missed me" he confesses as Morgana grins,

"Well, you're wrong. Anakin and Arthur were lost without you" she admits seeing him grin cheekily. Couldn't even last a week without him he thought but then noticed Morgana go quiet, he tilts his head at her,

"Is something wrong?" he asks as Morgana looks up at him

"I'm scared Merlin" she confesses "I think something's happening to Padme and I fear something will happen to Anakin" she tells him. Merlin touched her arm softly

"I promise you Morgana, I won't let _anything_ happen to Anakin, he's my friend and Padme's probably slowly readjusting to life outside of the dark tower" he assured her. He decided _**not**_ tell her about what he knew about Padme being in league with Morgause. It was then they heard Arthur's voice

" _Merlin!"_ he angrily snapped as Morgana only laughed, looking up at Merlin

"See, you've only been back for a few hours and already they need you" she points out as they both laugh hearing Arthur's voice again

" _Merlin!"_ he shouts once more, Merlin shakes his head before he hurries off down the hallway to see what Arthur needed help with now, yes, he didn't miss _this_ while he was gone.

* * *

After assisting Arthur, Merlin then headed up to Anakin and Padme's chamber, finding them both sitting at their table, awaiting their meals. Padme was still in her dress but Anakin had changed out of his chainmail and was wearing black pants and red over shirt. Merlin moved over towards the table to the side where he started fixing up their plates. As Merlin continued to set up their food, Anakin was still reflecting on this morning's events and how lucky he was he survived

"I still can't believe how lucky I was" he admits "I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from" he tells him before he looks over at Merlin "We need to make sure we give him a decent burial" he insists. Merlin picks up their plates, looking over at his friend

"I'll do that" he promises him moving over towards them "If you'd allow me the time" he adds. He places the plate down in front of Anakin, who is silent for a moment before he then remembers

"Oh, so you can go and visit that girl again" he tells him. Padme looks up over at Anakin, wondering what Merlin was going to say. He then places the second plate in front of her,

"What?" Merlin replies, confused. Anakin grins cheekily

"Girl" he tells him smirking watching Merlin move back over to the side table, he was slightly limping as he then denies this statement

"I don't have one" he tells them as Anakin shakes his head

"That's not what Padme tells me" he corrects him. Merlin picks up the jug, surprised by that response as Padme smiles back at Anakin then looking over at Merlin innocently. Merlin walks back over to them as Anakin goes on

"So, why don't you tell us all about her?" he asks as Merlin pours some wine into Anakin's cup. Quiet, Merlin looks from Anakin to Padme, who blinks sweetly, holding out her cup to him

"Right" he simply says moving to fill her cup, still limping as Anakin reaches for his drink

"And why you're walking with a limp" he observes taking a sip. Padme curiously stares up at Merlin waiting for him to answer as Merlin stares back at her. If only he could reveal what _really_ happened and how Padme really wanted him dead instead of the Sarrum. If only Anakin knew.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin, Gaius and Obi Wan left Camelot and moved out into the forest, to give Daegal a decent burial. Once they had buried the body, Merlin constructed a pile of small rocks together and made a small cross to place at the top. Obi Wan and Gaius watched as Merlin, now holding a small bunch of green leaves, kneel before his grave

"His life had hardly began" he tells them, sadness in his voice as he got back to his feet. He then began to move away with Obi Wan and Gaius, "It can't go on" he tells them as Obi Wan looks to Gaius. He was in agreement with Merlin

"Padme?" he asks as Merlin knows they need to do something

"We have to do something about her" he insists as Obi Wan looks between Merlin and Gaius, before he spoke

"Yes, but the question is what?" he asks them. Neither of them could answer but Merlin had a strong look on determination on his face. He would **not** let Morgause win, he **will** find a way to save Padme. He would **not** let Arthur or Morgana lose their brother and he will **not** let Anakin die and that was a promise to himself.


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Padme

**Chapter 10: Saving Padme**

It had only been a few days since Morgause and Padme's plot against Anakin which saw the Sarrum killed by one of his own men. Merlin and Obi Wan had informed Gaius of what had happened on Merlin's journey to help the young boy and now Merlin was determined more than ever to save his friend from Morgause's control.

He **knew** that Morgause and Padme would try again and **this** time he would be ready and ensure Anakin would see it with his own eyes and as luck would have it, one nightfall, he would have his chance.

* * *

Darkness had set over Camelot for another night and everyone had all fallen asleep. They moved through the castle's hallway stealthily, with a cloak over their clothes. They moved down a curved stairwell descending to the lower levels as they continue on, the moonlight shining through the windows above, reveal the woman's bouncing dark curls. She pushes open a wooden door moving through the corridor until she reaches the double wooden gates leading to the tunnels

It is Padme, she pushes open the gates and slips through, turning back as she hears footsteps approaching causing her to hurry on through the tunnel. A small group of Camelot guards move past the entrance causing Padme to duck behind one of the bricked pillars until they were gone and allowed her to move on.

Thinking she was in the clear, she stepped out from behind the pillar to continue moving down the tunnel but hadn't seen one of the knights, Edward, stop and look down the tunnel seeing the unknown figure

"You there!" he calls out as he steps into the tunnel. Padme halts in her steps, annoyed at being seen hearing him go on "Show yourself!" he declares moving towards her with his flamed torch in hand. Padme then suddenly spins around, stunning him "Your highness?" he adds, confused "Are you all right?" he asks her "Is something wrong?" he goes on seeing Padme simply smile back at him

"No, no, all is well" she assures him as Edward cautiously stares back at her

"It's dangerous to be out at such an hour" he advises her as Padme remains calm and casual

"I am grateful you are so scrupulous in your duties" she only replies as he is still surprised to see her out here

"It's not where I'd thought to find you, your highness" he confesses thinking she'd be up in her chambers with Anakin. Padme is silent for a moment before she steps back towards him

"One doesn't always _wish_ to be your highness, Edward" she lies. Edward curiously stares back at her, before he gives a nod as she goes on "I enjoy being in the lower town, it reminds me of back home, before I was ambassador, to see the people" she confesses. Edward though, still holds concern for her

"Is that wise?" he asks knowing full well Anakin loved and protected his wife and Queen dearly. Padme thinks for a moment before she then goes on

"Well, people only see a Queen when they expect to" she tells him. Edward nods but wishes to escort her back inside

"All the same-" he tries to say before Padme is quick to cut him off

"And it reminds me of being at home with my parents" she insists. Edward turns back to her as Padme then confesses "And I **need** that sometimes" she insists. Edward, thinking about his own family, knows what it is like to lose loved ones, nods

"Of course" he replies seeing her silent as he nods once more "I understand" he assures her. Padme then shakes her head

"I'm not sure Anakin would" she points out adding "He has Arthur and Morgana as family, all his life" Edward shakes his head in agreement

"I won't mention it" he promises her seeing her give him a small smile

"Thank you" she softly replies. Edward then turns to head back out of the tunnel, leaving Padme standing there, breathing a sigh of relief. That was _too_ close but luckily she convinced him easily with her story and without another thought, she continued on through the tunnel to meet up with Morgause.

* * *

Having exited out of the tunnels and into the forest, Morgause was already waiting for her friend. She saw Padme hurrying up towards her, smiling. Morgause is the first to speak

"You're late" she tells her as Padme breathes

"I'm sorry" she replies as Morgause then asks her

"Is there a problem?" she asks cautiously as Padme shakes her head

"Nothing I can't handle" she reassures her. Morgause then goes on

"Did you get what I asked for?" she enquires. It is then she watches as Padme pulls out a long rolled up parchment from her cloak

"It wasn't easy" she admits holding it out in front of her "It details the route the levy collection will take, the names of the knights, their arms and the day they depart" she assures her smirking proudly as Morgause takes the parchment from her.

"You've done well Padme" she tells her as Padme then asks her

"But how can it further our cause?" she asks curiously at the very same moment, neither of them realised they were being watched, by no other than Anakin! He hears Morgause then explain her plot further

 _"With this we can strike at the twin pillars of Anakin's power..."_ she explains to her. Anakin was hiding behind one of the trees nearby, watching the exchange between his wife and sworn enemy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly, he begins to pull out his sword just as Merlin, who had brought him here turns to him

"No my lord!" he whispers telling him to put his sword away "Morgause is **too** powerful, now is **not** the time!" he hisses as Anakin is unable to take his eyes off his beloved wife, talking freely with Morgause

"How could she do this?" he asks him as Merlin is quick to point out

"She is **not** the Padme you love" he insists looking back at Padme and Morgause "She has fallen prey to a dark and powerful magic" he explains keeping his voice low as Anakin is unable to believe what he is seeing

"If I lose her, I lose everything" he confesses. He deeply loved Padme from the moment he met her when she first came to Camelot, he couldn't lose her now. Merlin then turns to him, quick to re assure him once more

"We **will** find a way to bring her back, Anakin" he promises him "I promise" he tells him and that was a true promise however Anakin just couldn't stop looking over at his beautiful wife standing there with Morgause and more than that, giving her secrets to the city that would destroy his city! He wanted to believe Merlin was telling the truth but he wondered just **how** they would free Padme from this magic.

* * *

The following morning, after seeing Padme with Morgause in the forest, Anakin sat in his dark coloured pants and white loose over shirt, sat at their table in their chambers, fiddling with his food, glaring across at his wife, dressed in her gorgeous long sleeved satin purple dress. She was smiling up at him sweetly, playing the girl he loved all those years ago and yet Anakin sensed that deep down, Padme only wanted him dead and he feared what she would do to Arthur and Morgana.

Padme picks up another piece of fruit to eat before she speaks "I thought I might ride this morning" she confesses. Anakin is silent for a moment, wanting to create less suspicion about what he knew.

"Yes" he only replies shifting in his seat slightly as she hears him ask

"Would you like to join me?" her sweet smile grinning back at him. Anakin is silent, thinking that she could just very well be luring him into a trap. He shakes his head

"That won't be possible" he informs her. Padme, surprised by his response, looks down at her food,

"Oh, perhaps this afternoon, then?" she suggests. Anakin then looks up at her, wondering if he should simply give her the illusion that he would spend time with her _before_ he knew her true alliance

"Perhaps" he simply replies going back to playing with his food as Padme, curiously looks over at him, wondering why he was so quiet this morning

"Anakin, is everything alright?" she asks. Anakin lifts his head up at her, giving her his innocent charming smile

"What do you mean?" he innocently replies as Padme notices his plate is still full,

"You seem distracted" she comments watching him playing with the food in his hand as he shakes his head

"Not at all" he assures her before he then goes on "Pressing matters of state, that's all" he lies "I'm sorry" he adds. Padme nods

"I understand" she replies grinning "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asks. Anakin looks back at her. Silent as he knows he doesn't want Padme interfering with official business knowing she'll just run straight to Morgause. He shakes his head

"Won't be necessary" he simply replies with a smile. Padme resumes enjoying her meal as Anakin continues playing with his food before deciding he best keep moving. Anakin then gets up from his seat, without a word and moves for the door startling Padme who knows he's not eaten

"You've hardly eaten!" Padme points out as Anakin already at the door, looks back at her

"I have a training session I must attend" he lies opening the door and exiting the room hearing Padme then call out to him

"Well, perhaps I'll see you later" she tries telling him but he was already gone leaving her to wonder what was going on with Anakin's strange behaviour wondering was he on to her involvement with Morgause and had Merlin attempted to let Anakin in on her secret.

* * *

Upon leaving their chambers, Anakin knew the first order of business he needed to change was the route his men would be taking. He had summoned his brother and two of his knights, Leon and Nicholas into one of the lower rooms of the castle. Arthur still didn't know about Padme's alliance with Morgause and after revealing the new route, Anakin was going to inform his brother of the developments.

Ensuring to see they weren't being followed, Anakin moved through the lower levels till reaching one of the back rooms and stepping inside the small room as Arthur, Leon and Nicholas all followed him inside. They were all unsure of why he wanted to see them but didn't question him until they knew what was going on.

Once Arthur, Leon and Nicholas were inside, Anakin then closed the door and locked it ensuring they were not to be disturbed. He then moves back over the table they were standing around and open up the piece of parchment he had been holding

"Gentlemen, this is the new route to collect the levy" he explains "Leon, Nicholas, commit to memory" he tells them, surprised by this change, Arthur looks up at his brother,

"Anakin?" he tries to speak up but Anakin only wanted to continue to explain the new plan

"Tell **no one** of the changes in plans until the patrol is on its way, is that understood?" he asks them looking around at Nicholas and Leon who looked up at him, nodding

"Sire" he replies going back to studying the map like Nicholas was as Anakin looks across at him,

"Nicholas?" he asks awaiting his acknowledgement of the new change

"Of course" he nods before he then asks "But may I ask why we're changing the route, my lord?" then pointing out "This is another day's ride" as Anakin shakes his head, knowing **very** well what just might happen if Padme got word of this change

"I can't tell you that" he informs them "I just ask you trust me" he tells them. Nicholas simply then nods before Anakin started to begin rolling back up the map "Good, you leave in three days" he instructs before Nicholas, Arthur and Leon then watched Anakin begin to _burn_ the parchment using the lone candle on the table, confused as to why he was taking these measures. Was there a danger coming he wanted to avoid?

* * *

A few minutes later, Leon and Nicholas left the room leaving both brothers alone. Anakin re locked the door before turning back to his younger brother, who was unaware of what he was about to hear

"Arthur" he begins to speak clapping one hand on his brother's shoulder "What I am about to tell you, you might not want to believe but it is unfortunately true and you will then understand my reasons for changing the levy route" he explains as Arthur tilts his head,

"We have a traitor in Camelot, brother?" Arthur asks. Over the years, they had quite a few problems with traitors in their city, and their father handled them immediately and seeing his brother sadly nod, means he _**knew**_ who the traitor was and they were close to them.

Anakin took a deep breath before he spoke once more "Last night, Merlin came to me and asked me to follow him as he had something of great importance to show me, wondering what he had to show me exactly, I cautiously followed him out into the forest where we waited and saw a figure I **never** wanted to see again" he paused and Arthur could hear the hatred in his voice

"You saw Morgause?" he asks him "What was she doing out in the forest, so close to Camelot?" he asks "And if she had known you were there, she would have killed you brother" he points out. Anakin struggled to hold back his emotions

"She was meeting someone and that someone shocked me" he replies choking on the words "It was Padme. She gave Morgause the old levy details and they were talking about a plot to destroy Camelot" he admits. Arthur is silent, his eyes wide in shock, unable to believe what he just heard

"Padme's in league with Morgause, are you serious?" he asks "How long as this been happening?" he asks as Anakin fought to hold back his tears

"Merlin believes since the dark tower, something happened in there that allowed Morgause to twist Padme into her own pawn and has been using her to help bring down Camelot" he tells him as Arthur then wonders

"Padme's a traitor?" he asks "But why?" he goes on "She loves you and wouldn't ever want to see you dead" he points out as Anakin shrugs

"Merlin says it's like Morgause controls her mind and free will. Right now, she isn't the Padme I fell in love with" he explains as Arthur still had a hard time believing this

"And you trust _Merlin_ with this information and she wasn't giving her a fake route to throw her off?" he asked as Anakin shook his head

"I saw it with my own eyes. She was far too happy with Morgause and the Padme I love, knows that the last time she saw Morgause she tried to killed both of us" he reminds him. Arthur then looks back at him

"So, what are you going to do?" he asks "Arrest Padme?" he adds as Anakin is silent before he is able to respond

"I can't arrest Padme when Merlin argues that she might still be able to be saved and after all that Merlin has done for us, I'm going to trust him and if he figures out a way, you will also be included in the plan" he assures him giving him a strong friendly hug

Arthur smiles up at him "You're my brother and Padme is family and if Merlin believes she can be saved, then we will save her" he insists. Arthur then felt guilt in his heart because if Padme was like this since the dark tower, it was _his_ failure at protecting her that allowed her to be controlled like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was in his quarters with Gaius and Obi Wan. Merlin was sitting up on the stairs leading up to the upper level where Gaius kept his books as Obi Wan and Gaius sat at the table. They soon started to hear Merlin's frustration at coming up with nothing once more

"Why did I promise to help Padme?" he asks, with a sigh "I have **no** idea what to do" he confesses before he then speaks out to Gaius and Obi Wan once more "Is there really no remedy?" he asks them as Obi Wan looks across at Gaius who was a holding a small circular item

Gaius looks back at Obi Wan before sighing "If Padme has suffered what we suspect, then no, I fear not" he sadly confesses. Merlin then looks down at them, gripping one hand on one of the stairs,

"You know what has happened to her?" he asks them. Gaius looked over at Obi Wan, allowing him to answer Merlin's question. Obi Wan looks up at him

"When we were younger, Gaius and I had heard talks of an ancient ritual of an Old Religion called the Teine Diaga" he explains. Merlin, confused and unfamiliar with what he had just heard, starts to get up and move down the stairs

"The Teine Diaga?" he asks hearing Obi Wan go on

"The sacred fire" he replies "The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim" he informs him as Merlin takes a seat beside Gaius listening intently to Obi Wan "Their screams could be heard 20 leagues away" he shivers at that mention looking to Gaius who took over

"When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own, they were slaves of the high priestesses for eternity" he finishes as Merlin, curious to learn more then asks

"Who performed the ritual? Where?" hanging on to their word every minute

Gaius looks back at Obi Wan "We've told you all that we know such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of female initiates as young boys, we were privy to only rumours" he sadly explained as Merlin hoped someone might still be able to help them

"There must be someone who can help" he insists before he hears Obi Wan speak up

"We can only think of two people who truly knows the old ways..." he begins to inform him glancing across at Gaius before continuing "One is Morgause" adding _"The other is the Dochraid"_ he finishes and with that, Merlin had a plan set into motion-he needed to find this Dochraid and on the words of Obi Wan and Gaius, he needed a disguise.

* * *

A short time later, Merlin set off to seek out the mysterious figure Gaius and Obi Wan had told him about, the Dochraid. He only had a small brown backpack slung over his shoulder as he made his way through the forest until he came across a open round cave opening and continued inside the cave. He didn't know what to expect or did this person ever exist but he had to try. He made a promise to Anakin and he didn't like breaking promises with friends and he had stopped Morgause before, he would do it this time.

Obi Wan and Gaius's warning echoed in his head _"But be warned, Merlin"_ he remembers _"The Dochraid_ _ **cannot**_ _be trusted"_ as he takes out a small potion vial and drinks it. As Merlin moves further into the cage, the potion transforms him from his regular self into the disguise of an eighty year old man, the very same look he used to get _out_ of the dungeons on the night he was framed for poisoned the King

 _"She must_ _ **never**_ _discover your_ _ **true**_ _identity"_ they had warned him and Merlin had taken that advice to heart. Merlin looked cautiously around the dark cave, moving as best as his current form could allow him. He stopped but didn't see a smaller hunched figure rising to their feet. They then made a growl

"Who _**dares**_ enters the sacred cave?" they asked. The figure wore all black and had light greyish white long fine hair but appeared to have no eyes. Without turning around, Merlin knew he had found the Dochraid

"I come..." Merlin begins to answer them, slowly turning around "To petition the Dochraid" he informs them seeing the figure for the first time. They remained still before extending one of her hands

"Give me your hand!" she hisses. Merlin slowly stepped towards her, his eyes watching her curious as he slowly holds out his hand before she startles him by grabbing it and begins to sniff his hand. After a few moments and watching her sniffing out his hand, she then releases it quickly

"Ah!" she cries "I smell the stench of enmity" she tells him as Merlin only stares back at her

"I come in peace, in friendship..." Merlin only tries to tell her but the Dochraid only scoffs back at him

" **You** are **no** friend of the Old Religion" she points out " **No** friend of Morgause" she continues. Merlin blinks in response trying to cut in

"Great Dochraid..." he tries to speak out before she snaps

"Silence!" she exclaims "I **know** you, Emrys" she reveals unable to see his eyes widen in shock as she goes on "Your Queen will find **no** relief here" she informs him as Merlin is unfazed by her remark

"How do you know why I come?" he simply asks as she hisses once more

"I **am** the Dochraid, the Earth speaks to me, **you** are not welcome here" she tells him "Depart!" she snaps however Merlin refused to leave, knowing this was probably one of his only hopes of saving his friend

"I cannot do that" he tells her hearing her snarl back at him as he goes on "Not until I have what I came for" he insists as the Dochraid hisses once again,

 **"You** dare challenge me!?" she warns him "The ancient Dochraid?" she asks " **You,** a puny sorcerer!?"" she asks, her tone telling Merlin that she **did not** like being challenged or that she was hardly ever challenged. Merlin wasn't backing down

"And yet I **will** have what I came for" he assures her. He sees the Dochraid slightly turn her head towards him though she cannot see him and refuses to back down

"I am a creature of the earth" she informs him "You **cannot** kill me" she tells him. It is then that Merlin decides to reveal his hidden weapon he had brought with him. There is silence between them as he slowly pulls out Anakin's sword, Excalibur. He had "borrowed" it from his friend for this journey

He watches the Dochraid as she pulls back hearing the clang of the metal sword swishing before her. Merlin knew he had her attention. "This sword was forged in a dragon's breath and it **will** do my bidding" he explains. The Dochraid attempted to still hold some power and show she was afraid

"You do not have the power to wield such a weapon" she insists but Merlin, didn't answer her and instead, gripped the sword tightly and swung it towards her arm, hearing her out and grip her arm, as green blood begins to pour out. He sees her griping the wound with her other hand, staring back at him. Merlin lowers his sword

"I wish you no further harm, Dochraid" he tells her going on "Tell me what I need to know" he insists. Gripping her arm, she sneers

"Your Queen is doomed, Emrys" she only tells him "Her spirit has been consumed by the Teine Diaga, bound by the Silver Wheel, for _**all**_ eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel, filled by the will of another" she informs him as Merlin listens fearing that if he didn't seek an answer now, he knew _exactly_ who would benefit from this

"Morgause" he only replies as he hears her continue on

"Once she has served her purpose, then that too will be cast away" she informs him as Merlin then asks her

"How do I break the spell?" as the Dochraid then answers him

"Only the greatest of sorcerers could attempt such a thing" she tells him as Merlin raises the sword towards her once more seeing her pull back in fright

"How?" Merlin asks, his tone deep and cold, he wanted an answer and was tired of going round in the circle. The Dochraid takes a deep breath before she speaks up

"You **must** travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod, there you will need all of your powers" she explains as Merlin listens intently, at last, perhaps some hope "For you must summon the White Goddess herself" she concludes. Merlin tilts his head, holding out the sword towards her causing her to pull back fearful of what he might do

"And that is all?" he asks her hearing her reply back

"No, Emrys" she begins to reply "The Queen **must** enter the cauldron" she points out "Its waters hold the Goddesses' power" she explains "Only their touch can heal her" she warns him going on "Remember, Emrys" she cautions him "The Queen **must** enter the water willingly" she informs him "If she is tricked, forced or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever" she tells him

Merlin stared back at her for a moment, he had at least a way of saving Padme. Now he needed to go back and inform Gaius and Anakin of his findings. He lowers his sword before he speaks "Thank you, great Dochraid" he replies "Thank you" he then turns to leave and doesn't see the Dochraid sense the small dagger nearby

"Ataese!" she cries using her magic to send the dagger flying towards Merlin! However Merlin senses the deception and spins around just as the dagger is flying towards him. He uses his magic to send it off course causing her to gasp in shock.

Merlin, displeased by her deception, moves back over towards the Dochraid and raises his sword, he slashes at her hearing her out in pain but Merlin, satisfied that he had shown his anger at her attempt to kill him, gave her one last look and turned to exit the cave. He now had a way to save Padme and it was time to put it into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Anakin stood in one of the castle's main hallways, staring outside one of the windows into the distance, he fiddled with his wedding ring as he tried to take in _everything_ he had found out in the last few hours. **His wife,** his beautiful Padme, was in league with Morgause. He never thought she could do something like this, but then again Merlin's words played through his head. She was **not** the Padme he fell in love with, magic was enchanting her. While magic was banned throughout the kingdom, he and his brother were the only ones who knew and accepted that Obi Wan, Merlin and Morgana had magic because they helped them from falling prey to Morgause and Palpatine. He only hoped he would have his true love back.

He watched Merlin re entering the courtyard on his horse wondering where he has been, only hoping he had news that could help them. He didn't see Morgana approach him until she spoke

"Anakin?" she asks in her soft voice, she touched his arm gently "Is all well?" she asks him. Anakin kept silent, he didn't want her to worry about what was going on as well and simply nodded

"Yes, thank you" he replies "You have no reason to worry about me" he assures her seeing her smile

"Yet, there have been too many times where there have been reasons I've been scared for you" she reminds him "I don't want to lose you, or Arthur and recently, I felt like I could have lost you twice already" she points out and tries to press him once again "So, if there is anything you want to tell me..." she insists

Anakin then turns towards her, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Morgana, you've been like a sister to me and I promise you that you'll have me around for a long time. Everything is fine, I promise" he assures her. _"It soon will be"_ he hopes before he feels Morgana embrace him in a warm hug and he holds her. He wraps his arms around her. He shuddered to think at what would have happened if Morgause and Padme would do to Arthur and Morgana as well.

* * *

At the same time, Merlin was arriving back to his chamber followed by Gaius and Obi Wan with news of what he had discovered, and his doubts.

"There are _too_ many things that could wrong" he confesses entering the chamber "And summoning the White Goddess" he continues "That may be beyond me" he admits. Obi Wan looked across at Gaius, shaking his head

"I think not" Gaius tells him adding "Merlin, the only person who ever doubted your powers is you" he reminds him following him back down to his room as Merlin then turns back

"And even if I do manage that, we need to get Padme to the cauldron in the first place" he reminds them "And she's hardly likely to go willingly" he tells him turning to move up stairs into the room as Obi Wan speaks up

"Gaius has already thought of that" he assures him stopping him in his steps. Merlin turns to see Gaius holding up a small potion vial. Merlin moves back over towards them, taking the vial into his own hands

"Tincture of Belladonna?" he asks impressing both Obi Wan and Gaius. Obi Wan chuckles

"All that studying Gaius has been giving you has paid off" he observes as Merlin moves away going on

"It's a powerful and dangerous drug, Gaius" he tells him as Obi Wan simply looks down at Gaius who shrugs

"More dangerous than a traitor in the heart of Camelot?" he asks as Merlin then had another point to bring up

"Padme needs to be conscious when she enters the cauldron. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken" he points out as Obi Wan nods in agreement

"That we both agree, may **not** be within our powers" he admits as Merlin sighs, placing the vial down

"Well, then the rest is futile" he simply replies as Obi Wan is quick to add

"But there is someone for whom it is possible" he tells him. Merlin immediately knew who they were talking about

"Anakin?" he asks. Obi Wan and Gaius both nodded as Gaius spoke up

"Only **he** can reach the part of Padme that remains true" he insists but Merlin was still doubtful

"It won't work" he is quick to reply as Gaius tilts his head at him

"You underestimate the power of love, Merlin" he tells him as Merlin is quick to correct them

"No, not that" he tells them going on "Me" he says "How can I use my magic with Anakin there?" he asks "He's secretly pardoned me once. I don't know how he'd feel to seeing me using my magic so openly once again" he confesses. Gaius looked up at Obi Wan who had a sly smirk on his face and a thought

"Ah, but not if he didn't recognise you" Obi Wan admits. Merlin chuckles nervously, he was _**just**_ in disguise, he didn't want to be that disguise so quickly

"No" he shakes his head "No, not again" he insists as Merlin then reminds them "You know how _exhausting_ the aging spell is" he reminds them. "I don't have the strength to do that _and_ perform the ceremony" he assures them as Gaius looks over at Obi Wan. He knew that Obi Wan was there when Merlin killed Palpatine, he knew the strength he had.

Obi Wan slowly approached Merlin, placing one hand on his shoulder "Then you _**must**_ find the strength" he only replied. Though Merlin remained doubtful in himself, somehow Obi Wan's support and reassurance gave him the strength that perhaps he could do this. Now that just needed to get Anakin involved.


	12. 11: The Journey Is Implemented

**Chapter 11: The Journey is Implemented**

Upon being given the confidence that he _**can**_ do this, Merlin, Gaius and Obi Wan now needed Anakin's support and backing in this plan and they knew that despite allowing Merlin, Morgana and Obi Wan to practice magic secretly, the ban on magic was still around and with knowing that Morgause using magic on his wife, he _might_ be hesitate to use magic to save her fearing it wouldn't work, but they had to try. This was their only hope.

Ensuring that Padme was spending the afternoon with Morgana, Anakin led Arthur, Gaius and Merlin down into the lower levels of the castle once again, one of the quietest places to be and talk. Anakin and Arthur knew this from experience from when they were kids and rarely were caught down here so it was the perfect place to talk.

"This Tincture of Belladonna" Anakin spoke up, "What are its effects?" he asks Gaius and Merlin as Arthur looks from his brother to Gaius and Merlin. Since hearing about Morgause's influence and control over his sister in law right under their noses, he was determined to help them.

Gaius then spoke up "The patient is rendered into a deep sleep..." he begins to explain before Arthur cuts him off

"Patient?" he enquires wondering just how _strong_ this potion is and could it be harmful to Padme as Gaius then goes on

"It is generally used for the badly wounded" he tells them as Anakin looks back at him, a stern look on his face

"How long does it last?" he asks as Gaius is quick to answer him

"A few hours. It has to be administered several times a day to provide a continuous sleep" he points out looking around at Arthur, Merlin and back to Anakin as they hear Merlin speak up

"But for no more than three days" he reminds him. Gaius slowly nods looking back at Anakin,

"It is true, sire that tincture should not be taken for an extended period" he warns him as Arthur then asks

"Or"? he simply asks. Gaius is silence and doesn't answer. Merlin sees both brothers waiting for an answer and decides to take over

"The body will not tolerate it" he tells them as Anakin, gives him a blank look

"Thank you Merlin" he only replies. He still felt unsure about this whole plot, this was his _**wife**_ they were talking about. Was it right to put her in danger? as he hears Gaius continue

"Three days is **enough** time to ride to the Cauldron of Arianrhod" he assures him as Anakin is then quick to ask

"You've done this journey yourself, have you?" he asks, his voice firm and straight to the point seeing Gaius shake his head

"I cannot claim to" he regrettably tells him as Arthur speaks out once again

"Any mishap, any unexpected circumstances and..." he tries to point out as Gaius cuts him off focusing on Anakin

"There is **no** reason to suspect that all will **not** go well" he promises him. Merlin glances from Gaius to Arthur who is silent seeing Anakin lower his head, folding his arms across his chest as Gaius continues to explain "My lord, if we do nothing, Padme is already taken from you" he sadly points out. Anakin raises his head, looking over at Merlin

"Merlin?" he asks seeking his guidance. He only nods to tell him that they needed to give this a try as Anakin is quiet for another moment before he speaks up "Summoning this goddess...will it require magic?" he asks. Despite allowing Merlin, Morgana, Obi Wan and Gaius to use magic secretly, he still was wary considering how magic was used _against_ the family. He still upheld the law and didn't take magic so lightly

Gaius stares back at him. Silent before he finds the words that will allow him to answer him "It is a ritual that can only be performed by a sorcerer" he admits. Anakin sighs, hoping he didn't have to hear that. Arthur watches his brother as Gaius presses on "It is the **only** way sire" he reminds him "Sorcery **has** to be fought with sorcery" he tells him as Arthur then points out

"But, if we go along with this, Anakin will be breaking his own decrees" he comments as Gaius, still looking at Anakin, presses the issue further

"Yes, but to save your queen" he replies "To save his **wife** " he adds. Anakin, taking in everything that he had heard between Gaius, Merlin and Arthur, slowly nods as they all watch him. They knew how much he loved Padme and hoped he wouldn't let the ban on magic sway from away from this plan. They needed him to help reach Padme's true feelings. Slowly, he nods

"Very well" he replies after several minutes "It's decided" he informs them before he had to know "There'll be a sorcerer..." he pauses before he asks "Can he be trusted?" he asks. Gaius looks back at Merlin. They had decided to keep it secret that it would be Merlin and instead he simply replied

"Upon my life" he tells them however Arthur is quick to remind him of something else

"You assured us so once more, Gaius" he reminds him referring to the time Anakin and Arthur both allowed magic to try and save their father and only resulted in his death as Arthur went on "Then our father died in the hands of such a man" he tells him. Arthur knew that Anakin couldn't handle losing both his father and his wife to magic, it could force him to do something drastic that would affect Merlin, Morgana, Obi Wan and Gaius more

However, Gaius was prepared with answer and re assurance "This sorcerer will be entirely different" he promises them as Anakin speaks up

"How can you be sure?" he asks. Merlin listens to him. Gaius still hadn't informed him of this disguise

"Because sire, this time I have chosen..." he pauses to look around at both princes and Merlin, hearing him go on "...a woman" he concludes. Neither Anakin and Arthur saw Merlin's eyes widen, looks like this had just become quite the most _interesting_ journey.

* * *

With their plan set into motion, Gaius and Merlin had headed back to their chamber to begin preparing for the journey and potion whilst Arthur headed down to the training grounds to train the knights allowing Anakin to take everything they had just heard in.

He couldn't believe he was put in the same position again, using magic to save someone he loved but then again, he had tried to convince his father to save his brother when he was poisoned and he lived but their father didn't. This was Padme, the beautiful ambassador he fell in love with all those years ago. He may not like the idea but he couldn't let Morgause win.

Entering his chambers, he found it empty and moved across to his desk, placing both hands on the table. He looks towards the window, sighing and still in thought. He didn't see his lovely wife standing meters behind him in her long sleeved royal blue dress

"How was the training, my lord?" she asks him straight out startling him from his thoughts seeing him turn around

"Fine" he simply tells her. Of course he wasn't _really_ in training but couldn't let her know that he was on to her little plot with Morgause. He sees her approach him

"Did you win?" she asks "Lose?" she teases as he keeps his answers simply

"A little of both" he replies fingers twiddling on the desk beside him as Anakin sees Padme smirk up at him

"You're a terrible liar" she points looking him up and down "You're wearing the same clothes you were this morning and your armour remains untouched" she comments "I am not a fool" she tells him "Wherever you've been, it wasn't the training grounds" she points out. Anakin then fumbles for an answer

"I..." he stutters hearing her then ask

"Have I done something wrong?" she asks as he turns back to her hearing her ask "Spoken out of turn? Said something I shouldn't?" she wonders before she becomes worried "I'm **your** wife, Anakin!" she exclaims "I wouldn't see you hurt in the world" she assures him. Oh how Anakin wanted to believe that, how he wanted to believe she would never hurt him but looking down at Padme now, hearing Merlin's words in his head that this wasn't the Padme he fell in love with, it made he think different. She was saying empty words "Now tell me-" she goes on "What's troubling you?" she asks

Anakin looks down at her, giving her a small smile before he places both hands on her arms "I love you Padme" he simply replies "More than you can imagine" he continues seeing her stare up at him "There isn't **anything** I would **not** do for you" he confesses and this **was** the truth.

Padme shakes her head "I know, but-" she is cut off when Anakin pulls her into a loving embrace. He holds her close, her head resting on his chest. He hated knowing she was helping one of his greatest enemies and would help free her and bring back the Padme he always loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaius, with Obi Wan's help continued to work on the potion that would allow Anakin, Arthur and Merlin to transport Padme to the Cauldron of Arianrhod as Merlin prepared for his role and coming up with the necessary clothes that would past him off as a woman.

Finding a long sleeved black dress, Merlin hurried down the steps to where Gaius and Obi Wan were, holding the dress over his clothes. It was long, with frilled front and went around his neck holding it up. "What do you think?" he asks them seeing Gaius and Obi Wan look up over at him

They see him holding out the long sleeves. Obi Wan gives a quiet snigger as Gaius answers him "Ah, it quite suits you actually" he admits joining Obi Wan in a chuckle as Merlin laughs

"Thanks" he replies, though with a shocked look on his face before turning back to head up into his room but not before Obi Wan could call out to him

"You're forgetting one thing!" he exclaims seeing Merlin stop and turned around back to them, holding the dress in one hand. He looks over at the dress before looking at them

"You think it needs a belt?" he asks them rushing back into his room as Gaius turns back to the table to pick up the potion as he reminds him once more

"Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Padme asleep" he tells him as Merlin moves back down the steps with his bag all packed and taking the potion from him

"Do you really think we can succeed, Gaius? he asks him once more as Gaius and Obi Wan started to follow him out of the room

"We must" Gaius only replied or Morgause will win and that is something **none** of them wanted.

* * *

That evening, Merlin prepared Anakin and Padme's evening meal. As he silently poured the potion into the jug as Gaius sits at the table with Padme and Anakin talking to them about the upcoming levy route. Padme and Anakin listened intently as Merlin moved back over towards them with the wine jug. Gaius noticed him standing beside Padme

"Wine, m'lady?" he asks seeing her look up at him shaking her head

"Not tonight, thanks Merlin" she smiles. Merlin remains standing beside her silently looking to Gaius for some help. Gaius then looks to Anakin. She may not want wine tonight but they _needed_ her to drink the wine with the potion. It was then Anakin made the next move and grabbed his cup

"A toast!" he quickly says holding it up high as Gaius picks up his cup and Merlin moves over towards Anakin. Padme looks surprised at this sudden, unexpected move

"My lord?" she asks seeing Anakin go on

"A toast to..." he pauses to think of what he could say that would the toast believable "A toast to the Queen!" he exclaims. Padme appears quite stunned

"Me?" she asks "What have I done?" she asks with a giggle making Merlin, Anakin and Gaius all laugh as Gaius then adds

"Just being yourself, your highness" he tells her as Padme blushes

"You're very kind, Gaius" she tells him right as the same time Merlin starts to pour some wine into her cup hearing her add "But shouldn't it rather be to Camelot?" she points out. Nodding in agreement, Anakin goes on

"To Camelot. Yes" he replies seeing them all smile

"To Camelot" they all echo in response. Padme smiles around at them all before she starts to drink her wine. Anakin and Gaius, to avoid suspicion drink from their cups as Merlin places the jug down on the table and steps back. A few minutes later, Padme place her cup back down as Anakin, Gaius and Merlin all stare at her, awaiting the potion to kick in. Padme then notices that Gaius, Anakin and Merlin are all staring at her with serious looks. Padme notices that the food is still untouched

"You haven't eaten, my lord" she observes as Anakin slowly starts to reply

"No" he admits "I...haven't..." he pauses as he sees Padme's eyes roll back in her head before she starts to fall forward. Merlin, quickly thinking, pushes a small plate of bread in front of her seeing her head hitting the bread. The potion had worked, she was out right at the moment Arthur emerges from behind one of the pillars seeing Anakin, Merlin and Gaius spring up

"You sure this is safe, Gaius?" Anakin asks Gaius as Gaius nods

"I would stake my life on it, sire" he assured him as Arthur hurries over to help his brother with Padme's now sleeping form

"You may have to" Anakin cautions him at the moment Merlin re appears with a wooden small wheel burrow. It wouldn't be the _traditional_ method for a queen to travel but it would have to do. Arthur looks over at Merlin in shock

"She's still a queen!" Arthur insists referring to the wheel burrow as Merlin only argued back

"It was the best I could do!" he snaps right as Arthur helps Anakin lifting Padme's body up from her seat and onto the wheel burrow. Merlin takes the white cloth off seeing the two brothers place her body onto the cart

"We have to hurry sire" Gaius tells them

"Careful" Anakin tells Arthur before Merlin places the white cloth over her

"There, no one will know" he promises them as Anakin still wanted to ensure this would work

"Gaius, are you sure this is going to work?" he asks at the same time he moves to open the door hearing Gaius re assure him once again

"You'd be amazed how much licence old age lends you, sire" he promises them moving to head out the door as Merlin starts to lift the cart up. Despite Padme's small form, the cart still was hard to push even as he heard Gaius calling for him

"Merlin, come!" he calls to him looking back at Anakin and Arthur "We meet at the Darkening Wood" he informs them. Anakin and Arthur watched as Merlin pushed the cart carrying Padme past them out the door, but not before Anakin could give Merlin a final word

"Merlin, if you drop her..." he starts to say

"I know, I know" Merlin only cuts in "I lose my head" he finishes as Arthur then calls out

"Just so we're clear!" Arthur calls back before his brother closed the door. Anakin clapped a hand on his brother's arm

"Come on, let's keep moving. Time is against us" he reminds him rushing to collect his bag. Arthur nods,

"We'll get her back brother. I promise" he tells him as they hurried to gather their things and head out to the woods before they were seen by anyone else.

* * *

As Anakin and Arthur hurried to sneak out of the castle, Gaius led Merlin through the hallways with the cart carrying Padme. Gaius turned another corner seeing two knights walking a few meters ahead of them. Attempting to keep casual, Gaius straightens up looking back at Merlin

"Keep up boy!" he tells him as the two knights turned around to them "Keep up!" he calls back. The two knights then see Merlin pushing the cart, pushing it past Gaius who only looks over at the two knights "Why I keep him is beyond me!" he simply comments moving around the corner after Merlin "Are you all right?" he asks him in a low voice once it was just the two of them

Merlin sighs "She's a lot heavier than she looks" he confesses as Gaius shakes his head, grateful that Padme wasn't awake to hear him say that about her

"That may very well be grounds for treason" he cautions as Merlin simply replies

"Oh dear" he mutters attempting to keep the cart steady right at the moment two more figures turned the corner appearing right in front of them. Morgana and Gwen. Morgana dressed in her long white dress, smiles over at Gaius and Merlin as Gwen is the first to speak

"Gaius and Merlin" Gwen smiles as Morgana then notices the cart in front of them. She tilts her head curiously

"And a barrow of linen" she observes as Gaius lightly chuckles

"Lady Morgana, Gwen" he simply answers them hearing Morgana then jokingly asks

"Anakin insisting on having more beds made up?" she asks sharing a glance with Gwen giggling before Gwen then speaks up

"Or perhaps Arthur needs to run up some clothes" she teases reaching to pick up one of the pieces of linen only to have Gaius snap back

"Don't touch that!" he cries stopping her as Morgana cautiously looks over at him hearing him continue "Not unless you want an attack of redthrush fever" he warns them. Exchanging confused glances with Gwen, Morgana and Gwen then looked back at Gaius and Merlin

"I've never heard of it" Morgana confesses as Gaius laughs

"Then you are fortunate indeed" he assures her "More fortunate than the young man who just died in these very bed sheets" he lies "They have to be burnt immediately" he informs them hearing Gaius go on "The last thing Camelot needs is an outbreak of redthrush fever is it not?" he asks them seeing Morgana shake her head

"Yes, of course, sorry Gaius" she replies. Morgana and Gwen step aside to allow Merlin to push the cart past them followed by Gaius. Morgana then calls back to him

"Gaius!" she calls seeing them look back at her

"Yes my lady?" he asks as Morgana then answers him

"What is the name of the unfortunate young man?" she asks "So that I can inform Anakin and we can send something to his family" she points out as Gaius and Merlin exchanged glances with each other. Just what he going to say now. Gaius looks down at the cart and then back to Morgana and Gwen

"Uh...Timothy" he tells them. Morgana nods right at the moment Gwen turns to continue down the hallway but Morgana remained standing in her place watching Merlin move on with the cart down the next hallway but not before Morgana saw a hand fall out from underneath the linen. There was someone underneath there? Why would Merlin and Gaius be attempting to sneak a body out under linen?

As Morgana turned to follow her friend, her mind started to wonder what was going on-it was too slender to be a man's hand and part of the sleeve looked like part of Padme's dress. She wouldn't let this go uncovered.

* * *

Meanwhile, already waiting out in the cold dark woods, Anakin and Arthur stood awaiting Merlin and Gaius's arrival. Arthur could feel that his brother was both anxious and nervous about this whole plan, fearing he could lose his wife forever and he'll never allow magic back into Camelot.

Arthur cautiously approached his brother, breaking the silence between them

"You're uneasy, brother" he spoke up as Anakin remained silent, looking out for Merlin and Gaius once more hearing Arthur go on "This will work Anakin. I promise" he assured him as Anakin lowered his head, sighing

"I want to trust Merlin and Gaius more than anything this time Arthur, I really do" Anakin confessed "But then I have the reminder that the last time I sought out Gaius and Merlin's help about a sorcerer, father died in the end" he pointed out as Arthur was then quick to add

"Ah, but don't you remember that Merlin with Obi Wan, Morgana and Padme's help saved _us_ from Palpatine and Morgause" he reminded him adding "Now it's _our_ turn to save Padme, even with Merlin" he grinned making Anakin laugh

"I only wish I could have told Morgana about this. She has formed a close relationship with Padme and is a skilled fighter" Anakin confessed as Arthur then replied

"Well, we couldn't let _too_ many people know because it could arouse suspicion and could reach Padme that we know and then Morgause would have found out" he pointed out adding "Besides we should be back before she knows we've been gone" he insisted. Anakin was silent once more only nodding right as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching seeing only Gaius approaching them. Confused, Anakin spoke out

"Where's Merlin?" he asks as Arthur rolled his eyes. Even when it was an urgent matter, Merlin was _always_ late but Gaius only replied with a reassuring response

"It's all right sires" he replies "He comes" he adds moving closer towards them as Anakin and Arthur step forward hearing more rustling before they both see Merlin coming towards them pushing the cart

"What kept you?" Anakin calls out to him as Merlin makes his way down the path

"Do you have _any_ idea how steep those slopes are?" he asks coming to stop before Gaius, Anakin and Arthur and attempted to catch his breath. Merlin, Arthur and Gaius all watch as Anakin pulls back the white cloth off Padme's face, seeing her still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. The girl he always knew

"She looks so innocent" Anakin comments "So perfect" he adds. Arthur noticed his brother was doing his best to _**not**_ cry fortunately Gaius was able to point out some comforting words

"She still is, sire" he assured him "The only evil in her is Morgause's" he reminded him as Merlin remained silent as Arthur spoke up next

"And an evil we will destroy" he promises starting to move over towards the horses "Come, we must be on our way" he insists. Anakin pulls off the cloth off Padme completely handing it to Merlin before he bends down to lift Padme into his arms carrying her over towards his horse where Arthur was waiting.

Merlin was the last to follow, he drops the sheet and gives one last hug to Gaius before he moves past him towards the two brothers and the sleeping queen. They had a long journey ahead of them and didn't need to lose any more time.

* * *

As the day break began, Anakin, with Padme lying across his horse, Arthur and Merlin rode their horses as fast as they could through the tall, narrow trees determined to make as much distance as they could. They hoped that without Padme to inform Morgause of what was going on, she would remain unaware of what they were planning to

However, they were unaware of an unexpected person's true alliance that would seek to crush their plan.

* * *

Deep within her cave, the Dochraid, knowing her true alliance with Morgause and the ways of the Old Religion, knew that Morgause should be informed about Emrys and intending to cleanse Padme at the Cauldron.

Slowly hobbling slightly through her cave, she reaches a small ledge where she starts to chant "Gehaele thisne lichaman" she speaks, she pulls herself up the ledge going on "Gestrangeme nu thaet ic beo swithe mihtig hie to forwarniene yfel is on ofost!" she cries out. She needed to get a message out to Morgause in hopes she could stop them.

* * *

However, Anakin, Arthur and Merlin were already out of the forest and looking out across a field and towards a cluster of tall rocky mountains. Anakin and Arthur were silent as Merlin spoke up

"The sorceress lives at the westernmost peak" he points out as Anakin nods,

"That would be the highest?" he replies indicating the much more taller of the rocky mountains as Arthur sighed

"It always is, isn't it?" he asks as Anakin was keen to keep riding

"Better get started then" he told them right as Merlin sensed something quickly turning his head to the left

"Wait" he spoke out. He looked over to a small hilltop of rocks, there was something odd and a strange feeling "We're being watched" he told them. Arthur only rolls his eyes as Anakin looks around trying to see what Merlin was seeing

"One of your funny feelings, again?" he asks as Merlin only nodded. It may have been one of his funny feelings but _usually_ they _always_ meant something was going to happen as Arthur then spoke

"That's alright then" he simply replied before all three took hold of their horse's reins and continued riding across the field and towards the rocky mountains, despite the funny feeling, Merlin was keen to be _more_ cautious and had hoped Anakin and Arthur would take extra caution.

* * *

After crossing the field and reaching the foot of the mountains, they all then came to a stop hearing Anakin speak up

"We'll tether the horses here" he orders "It'll be quicker on foot" he informs them before he gets off his horse before Arthur follows. Merlin remains on his horse

"What about the supplies?" he asks them as Anakin, starting to tie his horse, speaks up

"You'll manage" at the same time Merlin is getting off his horse

"I can't take it all" he admits as Anakin then explains

"I'll be carrying Padme" hearing Merlin chuckle

"She's half the weight of that lot" he grins cheekily as Anakin looks back at him

"Are you suggesting that I risk the safety of the Queen and carry even more?" he asks, appearing shocked as Merlin starts to unload the supplies

"I could take her" he tries to say as Anakin then snaps back

"She's **my** wife!" he exclaims as Merlin simply then says

"I'd be careful" right as Arthur moves over towards them

"And **you're** the servant" he reminds him right when Anakin had a thought

" **I'm** carrying Padme and **you** two, will carry the supplies" he instructs them. Merlin smirks as Arthur's jaw drops. **Never** has he been asked to carry **anything** and here was his brother, insisting he carry supplies with Merlin! Arthur then injects

"Anakin, surely, I couldn't just take the lead-" he tries to say as Anakin shakes his head, gripping his shoulder

"We will need all the supplies we can carry and besides, there's two of you and you both should have an even amount to carry" he explains. Arthur then only nods as Merlin then proceeds to continue unloading the supplies once the horses were tethered. They still had a long journey ahead of them but they didn't want to take _any_ chances.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening, the Dochraid was now preparing a message for Morgause. On the small ledge in front of her, sat a small black crow, squawking softly as she continued to speak

"Fleoge thu swa swa se windraesgrimsath" she sneers as she attaches a small message to its leg. The crow squawks before flying off to deliver message to its mistress. Though not being able to see, she turns her head sensing the bird flying out of the cave.

Emrys may have frightened and wounded her but that didn't mean he would succeed in destroying Morgause's plan. Magic would return to the kingdom _after_ the deaths of the King, Queen and the King's brother.

* * *

Whilst, unaware of the Dochraid's secret agenda, Anakin, with Padme in his arms, Arthur and Merlin continued across the rocky terrain towards their designation. They were now high up the cliff. Arthur and Merlin were both carrying the supplies and attempting to _not_ show the weight of the supplies. Anakin, keeping a firm grip on his wife, wanted to ask Merlin about his _funny_ feelings from before

"These funny feelings of yours..." he pauses as Merlin, attempting to keep with Arthur, sighs

"They're not funny" he tries to correct him as Arthur then speaks up

"Stupid then" he is quick to say before then asks "Where do they come from, you think?" he asks keeping up with his brother who now had Padme over his shoulder. They both hear no response from Merlin so Anakin then speaks

"Are you still there, Merlin?" as Merlin adjusts the supplies over his shoulder as Arthur laugh

"Don't tell us you've gone into a sulk" he calls back to him as Merlin is then quick to snap back

"I'm not sulking!" he tells him "I'm carrying a load even a horse would struggle under" he points out as Arthur then cuts in

"Hang on!" he cries "We're _**both**_ carrying an equal amount of the supplies. You shouldn't be whining" he goes on looking over his shoulder "Do **you** good" he only tells him as Merlin then looks over at Anakin,

"How come it wouldn't do _**him**_ good?" he asks his friend as Anakin only shakes his head

"I'm already good" he simply replied. His responsibility was to keep his grip on his wife before he then goes on "Perhaps Arthur could take some more of the supplies" he suggests as Merlin then answers him

"Well maybe, but Arthur..." he is unable to finish his sentence having not been watching where he was going and falls down the cliff edge! Confused by the silence, Anakin and Arthur both stop in their tracks

"Merlin?" Anakin calls back as Arthur turns to find Merlin **not** behind them!

"Anakin!" he cries, panic in his voice as Anakin turns around seeing his brother looking over the cliff edge. Arthur then drops the supplies and starts to climb down the cliff edge

"Arthur, wait!" he calls out as Arthur fails to stop and keeps moving.

"We don't have time to make some rope from the tether. This shouldn't take long brother" he tells him. Anakin nervously bits his top lip turning to gently place Padme down onto the ground. That potion really did work, she was still sound asleep and still. He brushes some hair from her face before he moves back over to the cliff edge.

Arthur was already half way down but Anakin knew he should be down there to help Arthur bring Merlin back up. He started to make his descent down hearing Arthur call down to Merlin

"Merlin, we're coming for you!" as Anakin then speaks

"Just focus on getting down there first Arthur!" he tells him not seeing Arthur grin

"Don't worry brother, I've climbed walls before, I got-" he doesn't finish his sentence as he has slipped from the cliff down onto the rocks. Anakin's eyes widen

"Arthur!" he cries out attempting to increase his pace down the cliff, however in the progress, slips himself down the cliff landing meters from his unconscious brother and servant. His wife peacefully asleep and **no one** knew where they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crow had made its way successful back to its mistress Morgause who was out in the forest. The crow squawks as Morgause reaches down to take the note off its leg. Surprised at the note, she then slowly makes her way back over to where her beloved dragon Aithusa was resting. She groans slightly seeing her mistress begin to read the letter. It is from the ancient Dochraid, someone Morgause _never_ expected to hear from

 _"Emrys is working to thwart your plans"_ it reads _"He means to cleanse Padme at the Cauldron of Arianrhod'_ it reveals as Morgause's eyes widen. She didn't know much about this sorcerer called Emrys, only that the druids held his story in high regard and he had great power. This threat _could_ _ **not**_ be taken lightly

"No!" she cries. She could not allow this to happen. Padme was her unwillingly pawn in bringing down the Pendragon family by her control and she was close. She then looks over towards her dragon. She whimpers as Morgause only gently places a hand on the side of her face

"You must help me, Aithusa" she tells her. Her eyes glare down at the dragon "This **cannot** be" she insists. After Palpatine's death, Morgause was on the run when Aithusa found her and she's been by her side since aiding her and had become a loyal companion. She would help her stop this Emry's plans to free Padme from her enchantment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: An Unexpected Friend Comes To Help & Morgause's Determination to Foil Emry's Plan**

Morgana usually felt like she connected with her _brothers_ Anakin and Arthur. They were there for her when she lost her father and her mother and she was there for them, fought alongside them in battle. She helped save them from Palpatine and Morgause's plot to destroy Camelot and then when their father died.

Recently, she felt like the Dark Tower hadn't just affected Padme but them as well and her mind was still on the wheel burrow of _linen_ she saw Merlin and Gaius wheeling out of the castle. She hadn't slept much despite Gwen insisting she get some rest and instead she decided to go speak with Obi Wan.

* * *

During their journey to rescue Anakin and Arthur, she confided in Obi Wan and since then they enjoyed talking together. He didn't want to reveal _too_ much but after two hours, Morgana discovered where Anakin and Arthur were heading and as dawn rose over Camelot, Morgana made her way out of the city intent on catching up to her friends.

 _Flashback_

 _"Morgause is controlling Padme to be her unwitting pawn in an attempt to kill Anakin and bring down the kingdom?" Morgana asked Obi Wan who only then lowered his head, silent hearing Morgana go on "But Padme would never see Anakin harmed" she insisted "She was so relieved to see him at the tower" she told him as Obi Wan then spoke_

 _"The spell might not have taken effect yet. Merlin believes she was behind the poisoning on Anakin. Morgause promised her that she would be Queen" he informed her as Morgana sat, unable to believe this and yet she remembered her dreams_

 _"Then my dreams were trying to tell me something and I ignored them" she confessed "I didn't want to believe Padme, my dearest friend could harm one of my brothers" she went on looking straight at him "I_ _ **have**_ _to help them!" she cried right at the moment the door opens and Gaius enters. Morgana rushes over towards him_

 _"Gaius, I need to know where Anakin and Arthur are now, I_ _ **have**_ _to help them!" she cries as he places both hands on her shoulders_

 _"My dear, you are just tired and neither the King or the Prince would want you in harm and have left you here within the walls of Camelot for your protection. They'll be back soon" he assures her "Come, I'll prepare you a sleeping draft" he tells her moving past her and sees Obi Wan. He stares straight at him, and with a slow nod, Gaius then realised that Morgana now knew the truth._

 _He sighed as he turns back towards the lady Morgana standing there and moves back over towards her "My dear, the king and the prince are on their way to the Cauldron of Arianrhod where they hope to meet with a sorceress that will help 'cleanse' Padme of the spell on her" he informed her_

 _Morgana's eyes widen before she started to hurry out of the room "I have to go after them!" she cries knowing she could help them as Obi Wan stepped up alongside Gaius_

 _"Should we stop her?" he asks as Gaius sighs_

 _"It would do us no good. She_ _ **needs**_ _to be with Anakin and Arthur as much as they need her. She helped them once and she and Merlin will help them again" he informed him as Obi Wan then asked_

 _"And Morgause will know nothing of this plot and try to stop them?" he asks as Gaius slowly turns back to his friend_

 _"Let us hope not" he only replies before moving over to his bed to catch some rest._

Now, Morgana was headed through the forest using the directions she had obtained from Obi Wan and Gaius, hoping she could find her friends. As she neared the rocky mountains, she spotted three horses she recognised from the palace. Looking up at the mountains she descended her horse and tied it up beside Anakin's.

Then grabbing her bag of supplies, she hurried up the path, she wasn't going to stop till she found her family.

* * *

Meanwhile seeing his friend and his brother both lying unconscious on the rocks beside him, and finding himself pinned down fearing that Padme _could_ wake up. Anakin groans attempting to pull himself up. He then looks over at the huge rock that has pinned one of his arms and tries to push it off with no success.

He sighs as he looks over at Merlin, unconscious, he then kicks him attempting to wake up him "Merlin?" he speaks shoving him harder with his foot, "Merlin!" he cries but no luck and so he attempts to wake Arthur up "Arthur?" he nudges harder "Arthur!" he calls out to him. He couldn't understand it, usually Arthur had taken harder falls and hits and hadn't been out this long.

Anakin then turns his focus back to his trapped arm trying to pull it out from underneath the rock once more. He groans and strains before he shifts his sword out from his belt resting it to one side and desperately tries once again to free himself but no luck. It is then that he hears a surprising voice call out to him

"Anakin!" they cried. He instantly recognised that voice before he **even** looked up and found Morgana looking down at him, rope in her hands and smiling down at him. Although he wished she had stayed in Camelot for safety, he should have known she would have come looking for them and _**boy**_ at the right time.

Sword now gripped in his hand, Anakin quickly drops it onto the ground and sighs in relief. They were saved but Anakin's thoughts were still on his wife "Check on Padme!" he calls up to her.

"I already have Anakin!" she assures him. "She sleeps soundly" she assures him. Still breathing in relief, he doesn't see Morgana begin to throw down the rope allowing her to reach them allowing them to continue on in their journey, although minutes ago, Morgana's emotions were _quite_ different.

 _ **Flashback-a few minutes ago**_

 _Morgana continued on up the mountain braving the rugged terrain and desperate to keep moving and find her friends. She only kept thoughts of them in her mind and_ _ **not**_ _on what she was fearing from what Obi Wan and Gaius confirmed for her regarding Padme working with Morgause._

 _It was then she saw something, lying on the ground, a body! As she neared the body, her eyes widen, it was Padme! "Padme!" she cries rushing over and kneeling before her friend. She was still alive but sleeping. She looked around wondering where Anakin, Arthur and Merlin were when she heard a faint groan from the cliff below._

 _Dropping her bag and grabbing some rope, she hurried over to the edge. Relief turn to shock when she spotted Arthur and Merlin unconscious and Anakin, appearing to be trapped and struggling to free himself. "It's a good thing I came after them" she thought before she then called out "Anakin!"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Upon freeing Anakin and helping him bring Arthur and Merlin back up the cliff, they pressed on and soon it was night fall which had then stop for the evening to rest. By this time Arthur and Merlin were conscious and they confirmed what Obi Wan and Gaius had already told her, something she _still_ couldn't understand

"It doesn't seem possible" Morgana confesses. They were sitting around a camp fire. Padme still sleeping to the side, her head resting on a rock as a pillow. Anakin flexes his hand hearing his friend go on "Padme has the sweetest of natures. She's one of my best friends" she points out as Anakin is quick to re assure her

"It was never her" he replies "Just Morgause" he adds as Arthur looks from Anakin to Morgana hearing his brother go on "I'm sorry I didn't confide in you" he confesses "I thought that the _less_ people who knew about Padme, the _less_ chance Morgause could find out" he tells her as Morgana nods

"I understand and its best you didn't" she tells him "Arthur is your brother and out of the two of us, it was better he knows before me" she replies as Merlin listens quietly hearing Arthur speak up

"And yet, you _obviously_ had your suspicions and followed us" he points out hearing her laugh

"Well, the suspicions were there" she teases "Merlin acting strangely" she grins as Arthur chuckles

"Is that so unusual?" he asks prompting Anakin to laugh as Morgana shakes her head

"Usually that means that _something_ is going on and it's a good thing I followed you or you'd still be trapped" she points out as Anakin then looks across at Merlin

"You had a funny feeling" he reminds him seeing Merlin turn to him blankly as Morgana tilts her head

"Anakin?" she asks wondering what he meant before Arthur changes subject

"We're glad that you did, Morgana" he tells her as Anakin nods

"Without you, I fear I would have lost my arm at the very least" he admits as Merlin now decides he should speak up

"I _would_ have woken" he points out as Arthur sighs

"Merlin, if we had to rely on **your** timekeeping, Anakin would have lost both his arms and his legs to boot" he tells him referring to the times where Merlin had kept their waiting for _endless_ occasions just to get ready. Morgana chuckles quietly as Anakin looks over at her

"It's good to have you with us" he tells her "Four is better than three, isn't that right, Merlin?" he asks who was looking back at Padme and turns to him.

"Of course" he only replies glancing back at Padme. He feels now it's time for another dose of the potion. "It's time" he tells them getting to his feet as Anakin is quick to join him

"I'll do it" he replies as Merlin hands him the vial

"Two drops only" he reminds him watching him move over towards Padme as Arthur is getting to his feet

"I'll get some rest before taking watch" he suggests moving away from the fire, not too far from Anakin and Padme and leaving Merlin and Morgana at the fire. Morgana then gets up and kneels before Merlin. She keeps her voice low. Since discovering her magic she felt she could only confide in him about her dreams and fears.

"I'm scared, Merlin" she admits, her voice shaky "Ever since knowing that Padme has been controlled by Morgause, I know now that she poisoned Anakin and framed you and possibly wanted the Sarrum to kill Anakin. When Anakin was fighting with the soldier, she showed no emotion or shock that he could have been harmed" she points out "Merlin, **we** must free Padme of this magic. She's our friend and Anakin and Arthur may allow us to use magic but if something goes wrong, they could turn on us" she warns him

Merlin swallows the lump in his throat. Something he feared from the moment they realised they had magic. "Morgana, I promise you, **this** will work. Morgause won't win" he promises her. He then sees her place one hand on his arm

"Anakin's very lucky to have you looking out for him" she whispers as Merlin glances over at Anakin tending to Padme before he looks back at Morgana, he places one hand on hers

"And **both** Anakin and Arthur are fortunate to have you looking out for them" he tells her seeing her smile

"And that is why we are friends" she replies seeing Merlin nod

"I could want nothing more" he confesses giving her a warm hug before she returned to her seat leaving Merlin to wonder what she had just told him and giving him **more** determination to ensure this works because if they failed, magic could **never** return and Merlin and Morgana could be banished or worst, killed.

* * *

The following morning, Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were on the move once again to the Cauldron. Anakin, carrying Padme in his arms. It seemed that so far the only incident was falling down the cliff and hopefully they wouldn't have another and focused on pressing on to the Cauldron.

As they moved further on, they noticed these wooden banners on either side of the path, something that had Morgana curious about what they meant.

"What's the meaning of these banners?" she whispered as Merlin, keeping his voice low, answers her

"It marks the way for pilgrims. This is a sacred site for those who follow the Old Religion" as Arthur glances back at him over his shoulder before hearing Anakin speak up

"How do you know such things?" he asks him as Merlin exchange a glance with Morgana before he then simply answered him

"Gaius told me" he replied pressing on down the track unaware that Morgause was standing high above them, a hood over her face and cloak over her dress. She glared down at them. She watched Anakin carrying Padme, Arthur and Merlin carrying the supplies and Morgana walking alongside Merlin. They seemed confident and sure they would succeed however Morgause continued to glare down at them, she was about to make their journey _slightly_ more difficult.

* * *

Climbing higher on the mountains, it was Anakin who spoke first "How much further?" he asks hearing Merlin then reply

"Not far" he assures them "This gorge leads to the cauldron" he tells them right before they all heard a sudden shrieking in the skies above them. They all looked up to see a white dragon flying towards them. They watch it fly closer and closer before they are forced to halt and duck to avoid being burned by the fire the dragon breathed down on them.

Intent on **not** giving up but knowing they needed to seek shelter, Anakin spies a enclosed space shielded by rocks, "Here!" he cries hurrying off the path as Arthur grabbed Morgana and followed him. Merlin was still left standing, watching the dragon fly off over the mountains and he scanned the area behind him. Morgause **had** to be nearby as he hears the dragon shriek again before he hurries after his friends.

Once they were well hidden, Anakin peered out from behind the rock, "Morgause must be close" he pointed out as Merlin knew he could send the dragon flying but had to keep them moving

"You go" he tells them "I'll distract them" he insists dropping the bags off his back but Arthur and Anakin knew they couldn't leave him

"No!" Arthur cries as Merlin shakes his head

"You must!" he cries as Anakin then reminds him

"You're the only one who knows where the sorcerer is!" he snaps as Merlin stares straight back at him

"Anakin!" he simply cries just as the dragon, flying back once more towards them, shrieks swooping past their hiding spot as Morgana speaks up

"Anakin, Arthur, you **must** get Padme to safety!" she cries knowing she could help Merlin with her magic, the strongest she had. "We'll cover you and join you beyond the gorge!" she cries as Arthur and Anakin look back at her,

"No, Morgana, you stay with us!" Arthur tells her as Morgana shakes her head,

"We'll catch up but someone has to stay back and help Merlin and Arthur, your place is with Anakin!" she insists. After several minutes of silence, Anakin looks over at his brother who sighs

"Very well" he ultimately tells them. Arthur then checks to ensure that the dragon had passed over them once more before leading Anakin with Padme firmly in his arms, out of the hiding place once more. Merlin then started to head out to face the dragon, but not before he turned back to Morgana

"Stay here" he tells her "I'll divert the creature" he assures her however Morgana, worried that the dragon wouldn't be fooled so easily, pulls him back

"Merlin, you can't!" she cries, her brown eyes wide and pleading with him not to go out there alone. He hadn't seen such fear in her eyes since he had been framed and Anakin was poisoned however Merlin shook his head. She still didn't know that he was _also_ a dragon lord.

"I know what I'm doing, Morgana" he promises her and leaving her hidden, Merlin hurried out leaving Morgana to simply watch him run out there as the dragon shrieks out once again from the skies above. Morgana slumps back against the rocks behind her. _"Oh Merlin, please be alright"_ she thinks.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Merlin stepped out onto the rocky track, a strong, firm look in his eyes. Merlin turned towards the dragon to see her flying down towards him, her wings flapping to increase her speed. Merlin moves towards her, beginning to chant

"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emoisepe'essin hepesthai!" he cries out, his eyes flashing a golden yellow right as the dragon suddenly stops flying towards him, like it had been stung or blocked by an invisible barrier. She shrieks before she then flies off moving then watches her fly off over the mountains and then without wasting another moment, Merlin raced back to where Morgana was still hiding to grab the supplies.

Relived to see Merlin, she was also relieved to not hear a dragon shrieking above them. She watches as Merlin grabs the bags,

"What happened?" she asks him however Merlin doesn't answer and continues to sling the bags over him, "Merlin!" she cries as he only replies

"Come on!" he tells her getting his feet and preparing to hurry after Anakin and Arthur,

"The dragon?" she asks as he starts to rush past her out into the open

"We need to move!" he only reminds her. Morgana, without asking another question, hurries after him and ensuring that Morgause wasn't around. Together, they both took off in the direction that Anakin and Arthur had previously just taken and didn't see a hooded Morgause standing meters behind them. Glaring across at them, she raised one hand and using her magic, sent Merlin and Morgana flying off their feet and knocked roughly to the ground.

Morgana was knocked out instantly but Merlin wasn't. Knowing he had Anakin and Arthur waiting for him and he needed to get to them _urgently._ He was also knew that Anakin and Arthur would snap into him about leaving Morgana, though she did have her own magic and perhaps Morgause was in the mood to chat.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Merlin quickly rose to his feet and rushed off down the path. _"I'm sorry Morgana"_ he thinks but she would want the mission to succeed, for Anakin and Padme's sake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur had led his brother to the Cauldron. However both were still worried that Merlin and Morgana hadn't caught up with them so Arthur left his brother alone to look after Padme. Arthur moved a short distance away to look out for their friends. He was currently hiding behind a large group of rocks on the side of the path, attempting to see any sign of their friends.

It was then he sees Merlin hurrying over the small hill, but Morgana **was not** with him

"Merlin!" he calls out to his friend seeing Merlin slow down his pace and make his way down towards him as Arthur then becomes worried even more "Where's Morgana?" he asks. Merlin sadly looks at him, he hated knowing that he just _left_ his friend there as Arthur's eyes widen.

"No, Arthur" Merlin tells him pushing him back after seeing him attempting to move back to go after her

"I won't leave her behind!" he argues as Merlin then pushed him back even more before he then tells him

"I saw Morgause" he replies seeing Arthur's eyes widen even more. If Morgause was there, Morgana could be in _real_ danger because he was undoubtedly sure Morgause remembered she helped rescue him and Anakin from her and Palpatine. Arthur fought to push past Merlin once more as Merlin goes on "Morgana's given us a chance, we can't just throw it away" he tells her but Arthur knew better. He had to get back to help her.

"No, I have to go help her" he only replies brushing past Merlin, "Anakin's waiting for you at the Cauldron" he assures him "Go and help him save Padme" he calls back to him. Merlin sighs attempting to catch his breath before moving down to the Cauldron where Anakin was waiting.

* * *

Fortunately for Merlin and Arthur, Morgause **hadn't** killed Morgana yet but instead moved up towards the sleeping girl and gently leans forward and touches her cheek. It was then at that touch, Morgana's eyes open finding Morgause staring down at her. Morgause tilts her head at her and Morgana is surprised to find that she isn't dead considering she is an ally to the king despite having magic.

"Why don't you kill me?" she simply asks her straight out as Morgause smiles,

"My arguments, not with you, dear Lady Morgana" she assures her "How could it be" she goes on "We're of a kind" she insists referring to both of them being magical. Morgana stares back at her before she quickly gets to her feet backing away. She may have magic but she could **never** side with Morgause knowing this witch has attempted to bring down Camelot and her family and friends.

"Never" she snapped back seeing Morgause smirk back at her

"Sweet Lady Morgana, you play your role so well but we both know what lies beneath" she taunts referring to Morgana being a Lady of Camelot _and_ having magic. Morgause then snaps "Do you think Anakin would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth?" she scoffs.

Morgana is silent. If only _she_ knew. Anakin _and_ Arthur _already_ knew and had secretly pardoned her allowing her to practice her magic in secret. She then hears Morgause go on

"One of his closest allies, a sorceress?" she scoffs once more as Morgana, knowing she had to _pretend_ that Anakin didn't know her secret, stands there confidently and snaps back

"One day he **will** know" she assures her "One day we **will** be accepted" she promises. Morgause starts to grow anger "Sweet Morgana, you are naive and would be charming, if it wasn't so dangerous" she snaps as she then asks "Where's Emrys?"

Morgana, not quite sure who she was referring to, shakes her head "Emrys?" she asks as she hears Morgause then go on

"You pretend you do not know of whom I speak?" but Morgana, really didn't quite know who is this Emrys was. She had little knowledge of Druid legends and only had heard brief mention of an Emrys from Gaius and Obi Wan

"It is a name I've only heard of" she simply replies as Morgause presses on

"He's not here?" she asks "...with you?" she adds as Morgana attempts to play along and uses the knowledge she had from Gaius and Obi Wan to help her

"If he was, would we both not _feel_ the presence of such a great sorcerer?" she asks her. She knew that Emrys was supposedly a powerful sorcerer, one of the most powerful ones there was. She sees Morgause goes silent, as she tries to feel Emrys presence at the same time, neither of them are unaware that Arthur is sneaking back towards them. Morgana then watches as Morgause glares back at her,

"Then, my dear Morgana, I have no further use of you" she informs her as Morgana, fearing for her life, and her heart beating fast. She tries to stall her

"You would strike one of your own?" she asks her. Perhaps if she _acted_ like she considered herself similar to this witch, she would spare her. "I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgause, but know this, such hatred as yours can never triumph" she tells her. Morgana, believes that if it weren't for her family like Anakin, Padme, Arthur, Merlin, Obi Wan and Gaius, she could be in Morgause's place right now. "I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart" she tells her.

Arthur, watching from his place, reaches for his sword right when he sees Morgana raise her hand towards Morgause sending the witch hurling meters back knocking her to the ground and unconscious. Morgana breathes in relief right as she heard a voice from behind.

"Anakin spoke of your skills but _never_ have I had the chance to see you perform magic" Arthur smirks as Morgana quickly spins around happily embracing her friend

"Arthur!" she breathes holding him close as he smiles, rubbing her back

"It's good to see you still alive" he tells her "When I only saw Merlin, I thought we'd lost you" he admits as Morgana smiles

"You both can **never** get rid of me, Arthur" she grins making him before he takes her hand in his and together, they race off down the path away from Morgause and towards the Cauldron where Anakin, Padme and Merlin were right now.


	14. Chapter 13: Cauldron Of Arianrhod

**Chapter 13: Cauldron Of Arianrhod**

There was a slight chill in the air when Anakin arrived to the Cauldron of Arianrhod with Padme. He laid her gently down on the stoned gravel. Arthur had gone off to go find Morgana and Merlin leaving him alone. However he wasn't alone for much long, as he heard footsteps hurrying down the path and he saw Merlin rushing towards him but no Arthur or Morgana. Fear clutched through his heart as he hoped they weren't dead. He quickly got to his feet as he saw Merlin approach

"Where are Morgana and Arthur?" he asks straight out looking back over the path hoping they would come running towards them as Merlin dropped the bags before him and attempted to catch his breath once more.

"Morgause" he breathes "She...she..." he attempts to get his words out "She attacked us. Morgana was knocked out and I had to leave her behind" he pointed out seeing his friend's eyes widen

"Merlin, you idiot!" he cries "You left Morgana in the hands of a witch!" he angrily cries starting to move past him "You stay with Padme. I have to go help them!" he insists as Merlin holds him back

"No! Arthur's already gone back to help her. You need to stay here with Padme!" he exclaims. Anakin sighs for a moment, looking down at his sleeping wife and then back at his friend. He knew Arthur was strong but Morgause was still powerful but then again so was Morgana. He had _**seen**_ her gone up against Palpatine with his own eyes so perhaps she could handle Morgause.

Anakin runs a hand through his hair, sighing. He may be still worried for his family but perhaps with Merlin here, they could find this sorceress. He looks around once more as Merlin speaks up looking over at the Cauldron of Arianrhod.

"It is as Gaius describes" he points out "The Cauldron of Arianrhod" he confirms. Anakin has now moved Padme closer to the water as he looks over at his friend

"Where is this sorceress?" he asks him as Merlin turns back to him

"Gaius says she is a recluse" he replies "She shuns the company of men" he explains as Anakin then speaks once more

"She's going to have to make an exception" he insists looking down at his wife "We haven't much time" he reminds him "Padme could wake at any moment" he warns him as Merlin, looking around for a decent spot to _change_ then attempts to re assure him

"We've got more tincture" he starts to say before Anakin cuts him off

"No" he is quick to say "No more, I won't risk it" he tells him looking around "We have to find her" he insists as Merlin bends down to pick up his bag

"I'll search her out" he insists. He starts to move away however doesn't realise that the black dress has now fallen out of the bag and onto the ground. Anakin curiously wonders why his friend is carrying clothing. Merlin silent as he fumbles for an answer, quickly then starts to re pack the dress into the bag

"You didn't think this was going to be free, did you?" he simply asks as Anakin, confused even more then replies

"What are you talking about?" he asks him seeing Merlin look around them once more

"The sorceress..." he begins to reply "she likes to be paid in clothes" he lies turning back to his confused friend, he then goes on "She can't get to a tailor" he points out as Anakin then points out

"Why would a recluse be interested in clothes?" he asks him seeing Merlin sling the bag over his shoulder

"I don't know Anakin" he sighs "She's a sorceress. She's not going to be normal, is she?" he asks him. Merlin the turns on his heel and moves off leaving his friend standing there, still confused before he turns back to Padme.

* * *

Merlin hurried over the small rocky, grassy hillside, providing him with decent cover to change his appearance and Anakin wouldn't suspect that _he_ was the sorcerer. He placed the bag down on the ground and began to empty out his equipment. He gives the black dress a shake before he then takes off his jacket. He could **not** believe he was about to do this **but** it was for his friends.

He then starts to wrap the dress around his waist, however he felt like something wasn't right. Suddenly he thought to how Gwen helped Padme and Morgana into their dresses and they were more elegant than this black dress, still he had to make it convincing and he would get this right.

* * *

Awaiting Merlin's return or hoping to see Arthur and Morgana again, Anakin sat beside his sleeping wife, just watching her, so peaceful. It was a shame that she had been in league with Morgause to destroy the kingdom and his family. It was _still_ hard to believe.

"Not long now, my love" he tells her just at the moment he heard sudden hurried footsteps and looks up to see Arthur and Morgana hurrying towards him. A relieved smile crossed his face as he sees them running towards him.

Anakin, happy to see them both, gets to his feet. "Morgana!" he cries happily embracing her "I thought we'd lost you" he tells her looking over at his brother "Good thinking going back for her brother" he tells him seeing Arthur grasp his brother's arm

"You would have done the same thing and besides Morgana's come after us" he points out as Anakin then asks her

"How did you escape Morgause?" seeing go quiet as Arthur grins over at her seeing Morgana straighten up

"Even she is no match for the first Lady of Camelot" she smirks proudly as Arthur then added

"Well, she _almost_ nearly could have killed her but Morgana showed her how powerful she was" he added referring to her magic. Anakin embraced her once more

"So you used your magic again?" he asks her with a smirk. Morgana didn't respond but then again she didn't have to, he accepted her for who she was and was part of his family even if publicly he shamed magic. However, before any of them could say another word, Anakin, Morgana and Arthur all turned hearing the sound of footsteps slowly emerging from the hillside a short distance away, then they all saw an elderly woman, hunched over and in a long black dress that looked like it had seen better days.

She straightens up as they wonder is she the sorceress they had been led to, the one Gaius had suggested could help them. Anakin leaned in closer towards Morgana and Arthur

"Now it makes sense" he tells them in a low whisper seeing her adjust her dress and arch her back. What they didn't know was that **she** was really Merlin! Morgana and Arthur look over at Anakin as he goes on "Merlin said she had trouble getting clothes" he explains before they hear her speak

"Who are you?" she asks in a high pitched voice. Merlin was attempting to disguise his voice so that he couldn't slip up and reveal himself. "What business have you in this sacred place?" he asks as Anakin answers him

"Are you the Dolma?" he asks "Ancient Sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?" he tells her as they all see her hold out her arms as if to say that is correct, here I am

"Who else would I be?" she asks. It was then that Arthur leans in to Morgana and Anakin, there was something about this _woman_ that made him think that they may have met before

"Does she look familiar to you?" he asks them as Anakin and Morgana turn back to the Dolma, staring back at her. There was something in her eyes as Morgana tilts her head

"There is... _something_ " she confesses as they saw the Dolma call out once more

"What say you?" she asks "Why do you mutter?" adds as Anakin then replies

"You look familiar sorceress" he tells her seeing her look flattered, placing one hand on her hair, giving a playful smile

"Oh!" she gasps with a giggle "Is that so?" she asks as Arthur nods

"It is" he replies as Morgana then realises that Merlin is missing

"Anakin, where is Merlin?" she asks seeing both Anakin and Arthur exchange glances with each other, their eyes widening and then straight back at the Dolma

"What have you done with our servant!?" Anakin demanded reaching for his sword at the same time Arthur reaches for his as the Dolma, Merlin, thinks of a response

"Oh" she starts to reply "The gangly boy?" she asks them "Hmm..." she gushes as Anakin and Arthur slowly step towards her, ready to strike, fearing she had done something to their friend but she was quick to stop them in their place

"If you kill me, you'll _**never**_ see him again" she warns them. They stop but stare at her hearing her go on "I am an old woman" she tells them "Is it **not** natural I seek some surety?" she asks before she then goes on "The boy **will** be returned to you, if and **when** we have concluded our business" she assures them as Morgana silently watches the Dolma. Why did she have the _strangest_ feeling that Merlin _was_ the Dolma? as she hears Arthur speak up

"You know why we are here?" he asks as the Dolma nods

"Nothing is hidden from the Dolma!" she exclaims before she snaps "Now hurry!" she cries "Before your Queen awakes" she tells them "Set her by the pool" she instructs as Anakin looks across at his brother who puts his sword away

"We don't have a choice" he replies as Anakin puts his sword away and goes back to where Padme still slept and carried her to the edge of the water. He steps back as he watches the Dolma kneel down before his wife.

"Great King" she begins to speak "The magic in which that ensnared your queen is strong indeed" she explains "It can be fought, it can be broken **but** it can also be prevailed. Do you understand this?" she asks as Morgana and Arthur look to Anakin. They could see the seriousness on his face but also hiding the pain of what was happening

"I do" Anakin replies as Merlin goes on

"What we attempt will **not** be easy, if we fail, your Queen will lost forever" he explains as Anakin swallows the lump in his throat

"I understand" he only replies as Merlin looks back down at Padme

"Very well" she says "When I awake Padme from her deep sleep, she **must** walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her **own** will" she explains "Only then will the spell be broken" she insists "But be warned, all the magic that binds her will try to fight against it" she cautions as Arthur steps up

"How then can we succeed?" he asks as Merlin looks to Anakin,

"Anakin **must** reach her" he concludes getting to his feet and moves around Padme going on "Reach that part of his Queen which is untouched by the **evil** Morgause" she points out as Anakin lowers his head

"Is there such a part?" he asks, he may secretly believe in magic but that didn't mean he trusted it completely when it came to those using it for evil. The Dolma continues on

" **You** must believe, there is" she only replies kneeling down to Padme "Prepare" she repeats as Morgana and Arthur watch Anakin moving closer to the Dolma and Padme. "Once she wakes, you have by a few moments" she reminds him. She is silent for a moment before she then begins to chant.

"Gieldc ic thec thissa meowlessawole Gyden aeblaece" her eyes flash gold as she finishes and gets back up to her feet, stepping away. There is silence as they wait for Padme to awaken. Anakin then kneels down to his wife watching her before she then slowly opens her eyes. She tries to wonder where she is, feeling the cold air against her skin, the water and rocky surroundings. She then starts to panic and wonder where they are

"Where am I?" she asks trying to get up to her feet "What have you done to me?" she cries out pulling herself into a sitting position

"You've been asleep for a long time" he tries to explain as she then scrambles to get to her feet

"Get away from me!" she cries out. Arthur and Morgana move away towards the water out of the way. They **wanted** to help but knew that **only** Anakin can do this. They see him move after her, grabbing hold of her arms

"My Padme..." he starts to say attempting to hold her still as Padme fights his grip

"Your Padme!?" she exclaims in shock "You stupid foolish man!" she scoffs "I was **never** yours and **never** will be yours" she snapped. Arthur felt Morgana grip his arm as he heard her becoming teary eyed. He wrapped an arm around her. It was so hard to hear Padme talking like this. Just what _**exactly**_ did Morgause do to her to get like this? They then hear the Dolma speak up

"You **must** reach her Anakin" she persists "Reach out or all is lost" she reminds him as Padme looks across at the Dolma, confused at who this woman was

"Who's this old crone!?" she scoffs struggling in Anakin's grip even harder as he forces her to look at him

"You loved me once" he tries to tell her as Padme shakes her head

"You're easily fooled Anakin!" she only replies as Anakin ignores her words

"And still do" he points out. This was true. She may be right now under Morgause's spell but she was still his wife and perhaps like the Dolma said, the Padme he loved was deep in there. He felt Padme continue to fight him

"It was all a trick" she tells him "A subterfuge that would see Camelot destroyed once and for all!" she exclaims as Anakin shook his head.

"I don't believe that" he replies starting to pull her back to the water seeing her scoff

"You can believe what you like. The fact remains" she taunts fighting him as he continues back towards the water before the Dolma calls out to him

"No!" she cries "It **must** be of her **own** will" she reminds him. Anakin then stops, looking back at the Dolma then across at Morgana and Arthur. Morgana's eyes are in tears as Arthur is stunned, afraid to do or say anything. It was then Anakin knew what he could say to reach her. He tightens his grip on Padme's arms pulling her closer

"Look at me" he simply tells her "Tell me you don't love me" he goes on as she struggles

"Let me go!" she exclaims as he hears the Dolma speak up

"Anakin!" she warns wondering what he was doing as Anakin keeps her still

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" he asks "Do you remember what you said?" he asks seeing her try once more to fight him as he goes on "You said _with all my heart,_ that's what you said Padme" he tells her "There was no subterfuge, no trickery" he assures her "With all my heart" he repeats.

Morgana, Arthur and the Dolma watch as Anakin releases his grip on Padme who has stopped fighting him and is silent. It was like something inside remembered those four little words. Anakin steps past them and towards the water

"With all my heart" he calls to her and it was then, in that moment that Anakin had done it-he had found the part of Padme that was untouched

"With all my heart" she softly replies. Anakin then holds out his hand to her backing into the water

"Come" he only replies as Arthur and Morgana watch in silence upon seeing Padme walk towards the water, into the water placing her hand into his. He helps her move further into the water, releasing her hand watching her walk further into the water as the Dolma begins the second spell

"Yfel gaest ga thu fram thisselichaman bith hire mod eft freo" she begins as Padme, appearing in a daze continues into the water as the Dolma continues "Ar ond heofonutungo sceal thurhswithan!" she cries, eyes flashing golden yellow once more as she, Anakin, Morgana and Arthur all watch as a white light appears around Padme, as if it was _cleansing_ her from the evil magic within her and then as if a _huge_ weight had been lifted from her, Padme felt reborn and minutes later, the white light was gone. She was nearly fully in the water, her dress soaked as she turns back to them.

Anakin cautiously watches her as she then smiles back at him, the smile he remembered from their first meeting. She held out her hand to him making him grin and make his way through the water towards her where they then warmly and lovingly embraced. Anakin holds onto her, not wanting to let her go. He was cautious about this whole plan but feeling his wife nuzzling into him, he was happy.

Merlin watches on smiling. Even he couldn't believe that he had summoned the strength and his magic and had done it. He smiles as they continue to watch Padme and Anakin embrace right there in the water as Morgana looks up at Arthur, a smile through her tears.

"He did it" she whispers hugging him happily as Arthur smiles hugging her back

"Yes. We did it" he simply replied and they sure had. They were a family and together as a family, they saved Padme from losing her will and forcing her to destroy the kingdom and their family.

* * *

After their emotional, romantic reunion in the water, Anakin and Padme moved out of the water back towards Arthur and Morgana. They were preparing to leave as Anakin stood with his arm around Padme. She leaned against him looking back over at the Dolma. Her arms folded across her chest, smiling at them. Merlin was pleased to have his friends back happy.

"I owe you a great debt" Anakin tells her, "We both do" he adds smiling down at Padme hearing him go on "If there's anything I can do in return" he says "Perhaps a new dress?" he suggests. This took Padme by surprise.

"Anakin!" she cries in disbelief before Anakin is quick to reassure her

"She likes clothes" he explains. Merlin looks down at the black dress he was wearing when he realises that _this_ could be a chance where he could point out to Anakin once again that not all magic is evil.

"There is one thing" he speaks in his high voice as Anakin simply nods

"Name it" he replies as Merlin clears his throat before answering him

"Remember what saved your queen" she reminds him " **Magic** and **Sorcery"** she adds as Anakin is then quick to add

"It was also sorcery that bewitched her" Padme felt Anakin's protective grip tighten on her. Anakin may privately believe that not all magic was evil but he still was King and had to continue his father's law right at the moment Arthur and Morgana look on, having moved back over towards them hearing the Dolma then point out

"There is **no** evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men" she pauses before going on " **My** request is that you remember this" she only replies as Anakin is quiet before he then surprisingly nods

"You have my word" he promises her. The Dolma then nods seeing Anakin and Padme start to turn towards Arthur and Morgana not seeing the Dolma place her hands on her hips. Surely they weren't going to leave without Merlin!

"Are you forgetting something!" she calls out, slightly annoyed. Morgana, Padme, Anakin and Arthur turn back around. Morgana realises who she is talking about but she smirks at seeing Anakin and Arthur acting oblivious. Arthur shakes his head

"Don't think so" he confesses as the Dolma sighs, rolling her eyes

"The boy?" she reminds them as Anakin looks around, sighing

"Ah, ah of course" he mutters "I thought everything has gone unusually smoothly" he admits as the Dolma then reminds him

" **That** boy was your surety, Great King!" she tells him " **Without him,** your queen will still be lost" she points out as Arthur moves up alongside his brother

"I'm not sure that's quite true" Arthur tells her knowing that they would have figured **something** out as the Dolma snaps

"And I say it is!" she cries "You owe him a greater debt that you can possibly know!" she exclaims approaching him. Arthur looks across at his brother who thinks for a moment before he speaks

"Right" he starts "Uh, I'm sorry" he replies "I'll..." he pauses before he has a thought "Give him the afternoon off" he concludes. The Dolma, Merlin, lets a sigh of disbelief-he disguised himself as a woman, stopped them from being burned from a dragon, fallen down a cliff and saved Padme from Morgause's spell all for an afternoon off! He then looks back up at Anakin,

"One day" he replies "Great King, you will recognise the true worth of those who surround you" she only cautions him. Anakin is unable to respond, pulling back from her slightly as the Dolma sighs,

"Go!" she simply tells them waving her hand before him and turns back. The Dolma watches Anakin, Arthur, Morgana and Padme move away. Slowly she steps to step back towards the spot where she had emerged from. Unexpectedly, all four turn back to look at her causing her to remain still giving a small smile and wave. Anakin gives her a return wave before they continue to move back up the track giving her, Merlin, a chance to hurry back and change back and catch up with his friends before they had left him behind completely.

* * *

Now back out of his disguise, Merlin had caught up with his friends and together the five friends had made it back to their horses and were heading home. Padme sat behind Anakin, her arms around his waist as Arthur rode up alongside them leaving Morgana and Merlin to ride alongside each side.

She didn't dare want to say anything to Anakin or Arthur but she had a _strong_ feeling that Merlin was _really_ responsible for what happened at the Cauldron of Arianrhod, not the Dolma. He had stopped the dragon attacking them _and_ with his magic, killed Palpatine all those years ago.

As they all saw Camelot in their sights, Morgana smiled before she spoke "Anakin's a lucky man" she observes as Merlin simply nods

"Yes" he replies before he hears Morgana laugh

"Not just to have Padme, Arthur and I" she corrects him looking across at him "But to have you" as Merlin playfully teases back

"He'd find someone else to do his and Arthur's chores soon enough" he replies as Morgana shook her head

"It was _hardly_ a chore" she tells him glancing over at him "That was _**your**_ magic back there, wasn't it?" she asks him seeing her friend remain silent as Morgana smirks "Have no fear" she assures him "They already know you have magic Merlin" she reminds him "But I will **not** divulge your secret this time" she promises "I admire you" she confesses looking over at Anakin, Arthur and Morgana before going on "It can't be easy to do **so** much for so little reward. They may have secretly accepted your magic but _pretending_ to just be a servant isn't easy" she concludes

Merlin shakes his head "I do **not** seek reward" he assures him. This was true. Any time Merlin used his magic was purely to keep his friends alive and happy as Morgana then asks

"Recognition then?" she asks as Merlin simply then replies

"Our friends are safe and well" he says "That is all I require" he insists seeing her smile

"You see Merlin, we do have something in common" she reminds him nodding at their friends "The future of Camelot" she admits sharing a warm smile between each other. Merlin is silence as they continue to ride behind Anakin, Padme and Arthur. Merlin sought comfort in Morgana's kind words and truthfully, having her by his side and with his vision for a strong, safe kingdom, perhaps one day magic will return and they can publicly be free to be themselves for all to see.


End file.
